


Red Ravens

by Lothlorienx



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jayrae, Jayray, Mostly Smut, Romance, Smut, raex, redrae, xrae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 49,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romantic and erotic short stories focusing around Raven (Raven Roth) and Red X (who is headcanoned to be Jason Todd, in at least these stories). Each its own. RaeX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Lipstick

Jason loved red lipstick, no matter who wore it.

Raven almost never wore lipstick, but if it made Jason happy, she smeared some of the bright red pigments across her lips when she was feeling playful.

Jason would always smile and take her into his arms, kissing her on her red lips until the pigments were smeared all over his skin; on his lips and jaw and cheeks. Even his forehead and eyelids would sometimes end up blushing red with lipstick, and he loved every bit of it.

Raven's lips would drift lower on him, sometimes, and his body would be marked with red prints all over him. He'd look at them, wanting to memorize them as best as he could, wanting them to be tattooed onto his skin. But he always washed them off in the end, for he needed to get clean.

Jason cried out her name when she took him into her mouth. Her tongue was wet and warm, playing all over his skin and sending his head spinning as his hips thrust up to meet her little sucks and licks. And her lips, so soft and wet, now streaked a ruby red. When he looked down at his lover, seeing her ruby lips wrapped around his cock, he just couldn't help but feel his heart swell at the sight.

And when she was done, Jason would look down at himself, placing a hand on his shaft to see better. His cock would be colored all different shades of red; partly from the blush of his skin but more from Raven's lips, having been wrapped around him. He loved seeing his cock coated with red lipstick smears and kisses, but he loved her more.

Raven knew how much he loved it, so whenever they were together, on nights when they stayed in his apartment, to talk and make love and spend some time together watching movies or reading books, she would don the red lipstick once more.

She didn't like it much at first, the feeling of her lips coated sticky with the thick pigmented makeup, but she got used to the feeling. The way Jason smiled at her, and the way his erection would grow when he watched her lips as she talked low and softly to him; she wanted to do it after a while.

She wanted to see him react like that.

Jason made love to her a lot that night, softly and then roughly and then softly again. Raven and he needed time to recover in between the moments, but there was always a peacefulness that just couldn't compare to anything else in the night.

Raven was on the bottom, with Jason laying on top of her. She watched him as he admired his arm, from his shoulder to his wrist, all covered with red lip prints and bite marks and hickies. Raven had focused all her attention to his arm while he fucked her, pounding into her and smacking her body back into the bed until she came so hard that her lubricant squirted out onto him.

"I love these," Jason told her honestly, before tucking both his arms back underneath her.

Raven's heart swelled as she watched him. He kissed her breasts, softly, flicking his tongue out to make her wet and warm. He teased her nipples with his tongue, making them pink and erect, before taking her breast fully back into his mouth.

Jason pulled away then, looking down at her breasts with an almost curious expression.

"Jason?" Raven asked him.

"Would you like lipstick marks?" he asked her, looking down at her pale breasts, white in the moonlight filtering through the lazily drawn curtains.

"Lipstick kisses on me?" she asked, not sure if she knew what he was asking.

Jason nodded. "Yes. Would you like me to leave marks on you…y'know, besides the bite marks and hickies and all that…?"

"I've never considered it," Raven whispered back.

Jason sighed contentedly, and laid his head down on her breasts. He looked peaceful, like he was about to fall asleep right then and there. His breath was even and his mind was at peace. His ear rested on her chest, and he listened to the steady beating of her heart.

"I don't see why we can't try it," Raven said at last.

Jason smiled.

The next night–-since they had nearly made a habit out of seeing each other every night, despite the lives they both lived–-Raven came to his apartment. Jason was stilled dressed in his Red X suit, but his skull mask was off. His gloves were off, his shoes kicked into the corner somewhere, and his shirt riding up his abs while his pants sunk lower onto his waist.

Short, freshly trimmed hair was peeking out at her near his waistline, and Raven's eyes lingered there. She watched eagerly as Jason's fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his suit, tugging the fabric away from his skin to let it breathe. Only when Raven looked back up into his face did she notice that he was wearing red lipstick.

Raven cracked a smile.

"It's nice to see you smiling, Little Bird," Jason told her, walking up and placing his hands upon her. "You're so beautiful when you smile…"

Raven blushed, which earned her another compliment from Jason. He pulled her towards him, and pressed a kiss to her lips. It tasted wonderful, felt wonderful. When he pulled back, Jason examined the bright red pigments he'd left on Raven's skin.

"I love that color," he breathed, right before locking them both into another kiss.

Breath-taking was the best word for it. Although, Raven thought a little while later, mind-stealing would have been just as accurate. For it wasn't long before they'd both been stripped of all their clothes, and they laid on the floor of the living room, fucking so passionately it drove nearly all thought from their minds and neither remembered having gotten down there. Only that it was happening.

The prominent thing was the color red, at least in Jason's mind.

Red marks were all over Raven's skin as he kissed her; on her lips and jaw, on her breasts, thick around the nipples, and down her stomach to between her legs, smeared all over her vulva.

Jason wondered if she was aroused at lipstick as much as he was. If she loved the sight of her sex covered in red as much as he did.

There was lust in his green eyes as he stared up at her from between her legs, her thighs wrapped around his head and her back arching up off the living room floor. There was dim, yellow light in the room, giving it a warm and intimate ambiance, and it caught the curves of her body beautifully.

Her breasts were heaving with every gasp she took and every moan she released. Her eyes fluttered closed and her head tilted back. Jason felt her hands in his hair, gripping the black and white strands as if that was the only thing that could keep her grounded as he sent her spinning into a world so far away from this one.

"Jason!" She screamed his name as she came, but he kept his tongue moving on her, not letting her go until all her aftershocks had subsided and the resting period was gone and she was being worked back up again into another one.

Jason stopped licking her when he felt the precum coating his fingers. Looking down, he saw that her labia was smeared with the red lipstick. He smirked. No matter where, red lipstick looked best on her.

He wiped the lipstick off of her with the hem of his suit (making sure that she was clean (best for their health)), then he took her again, right on the floor of the living room, keeping his eyes focused on her body, and the expressions that passed her face as he pleasured her. Though she wasn't speaking, he could see that her mouth was forming the word, Jason.

After he had come and he had spent all of himself inside of her, he laid down with her on the floor, his fingers trailing all over her body.

"I understand why you like red lipstick so much," Raven said, after a long moment of quietness. Jason smiled and pressed a hard kiss to her lips, which Raven returned eagerly, hungrily.

"Blue is still my favorite color, though."


	2. Spanking

Moans, groans, grunts, whispers, whimpers, and full-throated pleas that came from the depth of her core and expressed every needy, wanting desire that she had. All of it music that made him harder than stone as he kissed along her neck, giving the occasional lick or nip.

Jason kept her wrists bound together by his hand, something that he knew she wanted. She hadn't told him, but when he had removed his grasp from her wrists to take off his jeans, she kept her hands pressed together, wanting him to grip her again.

As Jason kissed Raven, everywhere where he could get his lips, he pressed his bulging erection against her skin, rubbing it up against her thigh. With his other hand, he occasionally dipped his fingers underneath the black lace of her panties to ghost his fingers across her labia.

Soaking wet.

Ready for him to penetrate her, as hard as he wanted. He knew that from the time he'd spent with her. He knew what she wanted, what she liked and didn't like, and where she drew the line.

He didn't know everything about her, but he knew what she would say no to.

Jason moved his lips from her neck to the back of her head, where the knotted bow of a black blindfold was placed. He ran his tongue around the knotted ribbon, before sliding to Raven's ear.

Raven's body quivered at his touch. Everything felt on fire, and her clit was tingling with pre-orgasmic sensations. Though nothing was in her, or around her labia, she was still contracting her muscles. Desperate for some kind of arousal. For Jason to slide his fingers into her while his tongue rolled around the sensitive bud.

"Come on, Little Bird," she heard Jason say to her, and she could feel him leading them both away from where they stood.

She knew from memory that he was leading her over to the couch. She felt the arm of the couch press up to meet her hips, and she stopped walking. Jason's hands still roamed up and down her back, feeling every inch of her spine through her gray skin.

"I hope you know what's coming next," Jason whispered in her ear.

Raven didn't.

But she could guess, from the way he put his hand in between her shoulder blades and bent her over.

Raven moved her wrists apart from each other, not liking the feeling over them being behind her back in this position, and recrossed them again in front of her. Her naked breasts were pressed against the soft fabric of the couch cushions, and her hips were being supported by the not-as-comfortable arm of the couch. Jason stepped up behind her, rubbing his covered cock up against the wetness of her exposed labia.

The caged panties she wore gave a harsh snap as Jason lifted and released the straps that crossed over the curve of her ass.

Raven moaned, deeply.

Jason snapped the fabric again and again until he saw thin, red marks appear on her gray skin. He rested his hands on her for a moment, before tugging her lingerie away. He knelt to take them completely off of her, and he kissed at her labia.

Raven gasped.

The caged panties were down around her ankles, and instead of taking them off, Jason knotted them together just as expertly, binding her feet.

He stood up again, admiring the sight before him. Raven's dark black tattoo was in perfect sight, and he ran his fingers across the dark ink sewn into her skin.

Raven gave breathy moans and sighs all the while.

Jason could see her muscles constricting, even from here.

Without warning, he took his hand away from her backside, and lifted it into the air. He brought his hand down on her ass, making her jump and cry out. Raven's nails sank into the cushions.

"Again," she gasped.

Jason ran his palm delicately over her skin, letting her know just where he was about to smack her. He brought his hand up again, and then back down with a sharp smack that made Raven's skin sting and tingle. Blood was rushing to the inflicted areas, making her more sensitive to his touch. Her legs started trembling as he gave gossamer touches to her burning skin. Each place he touched was a warning. I am going to hit you here, said his hand, only a moment before he did it.

Raven cried out again, her entire body jumping.

She felt Jason pinch her ass, which made her whimper in return. Yes, her whole body was saying. Yes, yes, yes. Jason smacked her ass thrice more, then gripped her skin tightly in his palm, letting her rest.

He slid his fingers down to her thighs, gripping her inner thigh and squeezing and rubbing. Jason's thumb rotated over her entrance, wet with her arousal, and he suddenly pushed two of his fingers inside of her.

Raven's muscles immediately clenched down around him, grateful to have something to pulsate on. She squeezed hard, grabbing onto his fingers and not letting go.

Slowly, he began to pump his fingers in and out of her, doing nothing more than teasing her.

Then he slid his fingers out of her once more. Raven's body trembled once more. Her legs came up, the balls of her feet connecting with her rear, before reaching down to the ground once more.

Another touch of Jason's hand made her skin sting and electrify her entire body. The pained and pleasured nerves seemed to sing out that they wanted more, more of this glorious pain that made her wetter and wetter.

She got what she wanted as another harsh smack came down upon her.

She cried out, and Jason groaned.

Jason groaned deeply; his entire body felt on fire. He wanted so badly to relieve the ache he felt in between his legs, and he needed her just as badly as she needed him. The way her muscles had clenched around his fingers had teased him, too. It made memories of being inside her spark to life in his mind, and he couldn't help but think to feel what those slick muscles of hers would feel like grabbing onto his cock as he thrust inside of her.

"Jason?" Raven's voice croaked out.

It had been nearly a minute since he'd last spanked her. She turned her blind head towards him, her vision nothing but darkness but her perception of him still the same. She was an empath, after all.

His hand lifted.

Raven braced herself, holding her breath.

Snap!

"Oh!" Raven groaned. She could feel the after effects of the pain long after his hand had made contact. Tears started to flow from beneath her eyelids and the blindfold and soak the dark, wet fabric in front of her.

"Raven? You okay?" He knew her too well. Even in the darkness of the room, with her facing away from him, and her head buried down into the cradle of her arms, he could tell she was reaching her limit.

"Yes," she said.

"Good. Because I'm not done with you," Jason said.

Raven's whimper seemed to be a cue for him. He slid his boxers down past his hips, and pulled free his cock. His hand worked back and forth across the skin, and already he felt himself starting to near orgasm.

Far too soon.

"Jason?" Raven asked again in a soft voice. "Please…?"

A pained smirk crossed her face as she felt Jason's hands on her ass once more, squeezing the curves. She knew he couldn't resist her.


	3. Only If For a Night...

Heavy rain beat against the windows. It beat ceaselessly against the panes, drumming, on and on. Adding to the atmosphere of the place. The biggest storm to ever hit Jump City in twenty years was now passing through.

Raven considered this a good omen.

And it was certainly welcome. If not for the romantic atmosphere it created, then for the slightly scary atmosphere it created.

Raven sat with Jason, laying in his bed right next to him, covered up and watching horror movies with him. Last time she had watched a horror movie, bad things had happened. But she couldn't bring herself to be scared. Not this time.

As they watched the movie together, both laying in his bed, Jason had began to stroke her hair, and slip his hands between her legs.

The perfect way to spend a night, Raven thought. She gasped in pleasure just as another clap of thunder sounded, making the glass panes seem to shake.

Screams from the movie quietly echoed through the small apartment, and Raven pushed herself closer to Jason, making sure to spread her legs a bit wider.

She moaned and gasped as he toyed with her, his fingers moving frantically over her clitoris. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, closed her eyes. Waves of pleasure washed over her.

Jason bit at her skin, gently, flicking his tongue over the pink marks he left on her skin. He moaned along with her, his hands stroking her faster as she thrust her body back and forth.

Raven moaned again, deeper and louder than ever before.

Her hands desperately sought out something to cling to, to grab. She grasped at the sheets, but unclasped instantly.

Another scream from the horror movie rang through the apartment, only to be drowned out by the sound of Jason's cries of pleasure joining her own. Raven moved her hands to his body, stroking him. She moved her hand down to his inner thigh, stroking back and forth. Bringing her hand up, she rubbed his erection, which pressed through the thin fabric of his underwear. He bucked against her hand and moaned again.

"Raven!" he moaned, and another clap of thunder shook the apartment, lights flashing through their eyelids.

Raven opened her eyes, seeing the horror movie scene playing out. Another boring scene in a long dark hallway. She'd had far too much of that. She closed her eyes again and muttered into Jason's ear, "Take me."

He didn't need to be told twice.

He nearly ripped Raven's black panties off of her in his frenzy, throwing them to the other side of the small apartment bedroom. He tugged off his own, yanking them down past his ankles and kicking them away. They landed on top of the small television, obscuring the screen.

He gripped ahold of her, kissing her hard and having her return his kisses with glee. With one final kiss, he brought Raven's leg up and thrust himself into her, making them both gasp.

He thrust himself in and out of her, still stroking her hair, lovingly intwining his fingers in the soft, purple strands. Raven could do nothing but moan, close her eyes, and feel the sweet sensations as every nerve in her body nearly sang with pleasure and lust. She gave a quick push, and she was on top of him suddenly. She lay on top of his body, her back facing his face, legs spread out on either side of his. She leaned back against him and he kissed her desperately. She rocked back and forth as he moaned. Their pace was frantic. It was as though there were not a speed in the world to satisfy them. And yet is was satisfying all in the same. It was such a beautiful feeling.

Small strands of black magic started seeping from Raven's hands, cascading from her fingertips.

"Careful, Raven," Jason told her, only half aware of the dark energy flowing through her.

"You've never called me that before," Raven said in a breathy voice.

He pulled his cock out of her suddenly. Raven's eyes flew open, curious as to what made him stop. She could see his cock still throbbing, positioned yet again to thrust deep inside her once more.

"First time for everything," he said.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, squeezing around her waist. His hands travelled up to her breasts, grasping them, squeezing them. He pinched and flicked at her nipples, until neither he nor she could wait anymore. Panting, he thrust himself back inside of her again. She cried out in pleasure, nearly losing her hold onto the sheets. Jason grabbed her thighs and pushed them together, closing her legs.

She lay flat on him, and he lifted her legs up, still pressed closely together, while he thrust in and out of her from below.

The position made it all the more pleasurable.

They were both so close to orgasm that they could nearly see it, the pleasurable waves flicking across their closed eyes. "Raven," Jason moaned again, gripping her thighs with more fervor.

Raven could feel it, could feel herself coming. Her body was humming with euphoria, her eyes were flickering with delight, her clitoris was throbbing in anticipation.

"Jason!" she yelled.

Her orgasm spread through her in hot waves, quickly filling her body with the incredible sensations. It travelled throughout her, tensing her muscles, making her shudder. "Jason!" she yelled again, feeling a second one approach directly after the first. The feeling between her legs was so heavenly she could have died right then and there.

Jason could feel the orgasm shake his lover to her core. The mere thought of it, the mere sinful thought of her wrapped so tightly in pleasure, given by him. His body spearing hers to…

He too reached his peak, his thrusts faster than ever before. More and more and more and faster and faster and faster. Until all his pleasure was released.

Tired, sweating, panting, the both let their limbs fall back onto the bed.

Grabbing her hair, he tugged Raven's head back, kissing her on the lips, licking her on the neck. She signed contentedly. He stroked her breasts with his fingertips, teasing her, despite their release.

"That was just the beginning," he told her in a tired voice. She opened her eyes slightly, looking at him in the dark. Lightning flashed, and Jason could see the violet in them glow at him. It was so arousing. "Give me another few minutes," he told her between slow kisses, "and I'll show you just what I mean."

"I like the sound of that," Raven replied.

"You and me both, Little Bird, you and me both."


	4. Words Spoken

Raven sunk into the pillows of his bed, loving the feeling of the soft cushions up against her body. She gave a soft little hum as she cocooned the sheets around her. The feeling against her naked skin was wonderful, especially since they were fresh. Her legs brushed up against the clean sheets, savoring the feeling.

"You look comfy," Jason said, his eyes finally darting up from his book.

"I am," Raven told him.

She looked over at him. He looked tired, but he made tired look so sexy. The way his hair was disheveled, the faint shadow on his cheeks and chin, the wild look he sometimes got in his bloodshot eyes. Even his demeanor, the sound of his voice, had changed.

"You look damn near perfect," she told him.

"Thank you. Your compliments are appreciated." A smirk came to his face. "Although, unnecessary. I know how good I look."

Raven sighed, pressing her palm to her face. "You just have to–"

"Yes. Yes I do. Besides, I know how badly you want me."

She turned her head back towards him. He was still smiling his sly smile, the book still open in his hand. Though there was something in his eyes that looked genuine. He happy she had told him he looked perfect. She could empathically read that from the emotions that he was giving off. His body seemed to hum from the compliment; it wasn't often that he heard things like that.

"Now that you've said it," Raven, giving him a serene look, "I do kind of want you." It didn't matter how many times they had been together, or how close they had become. She still blushed every now and then.

"How badly?" he asked her.

"On a scale of one to ten…maybe about a five."

"A five?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. He shoved a bookmark into the pages and slammed the covers closed, placing the book on the nightstand. He leaned in closer to her, and asked, "Just a five?"

"Right now, yes."

"And what if I were to take you right now? Open up your legs and lick you until you screamed my name? Would you like that, beg for more?" Jason watched her face, and saw a glimmer of lust appear.

"Yeah. I would like that." At his words, Raven's legs parted, and her hand crept between her legs. Slowly, she let her fingers find their way to her clitoris, and she rubbed soft strokes on the small bud. "But I wouldn't beg."

"No?" he asked. "What if I added my fingers, licking you and fucking you with my fingers? I bet I could get you to beg then, and beg shamelessly."

Raven made no reply, but only quickened her pace. Her body suddenly jumped, her back arching ever so slightly, and a small, almost timid moan escaped her lips. Opening her eyes once more, she looked over at him, as if begging with her eyes for him to continue talking.

"And after I can't swallow anymore of your sweet, sweet taste, I'd spear my cock into you, making you scream my name, but I wouldn't give it fully just yet. I'd wait, keeping myself buried to the hilt in you, with you constantly waiting for the first thrust."

Raven's eyes closed again, her body giving another jump. Jason cast his eyes down her body, taking in the sight of her hands working all over herself. He wanted to join her, to replace her hand with his own, and do all the devious things he was telling her he'd do. But this particular game was just far too fun for him.

"And then, I will have you begging. Begging for me to fuck you. And I would. Softly at first, making you want more. You'd moan and whisper, your body would shake, but I'd still go slowly. Teasing you. And, after you've said my name for the hundredth time, then I'd have my way with you."

Raven's legs parted wider, and her back arched wider, her head pressing down onto the pillows as she desperately climbed higher towards her peak. As he talked, her free hand moved up to grip her breast.

"I'd fuck you so roughly that you wouldn't be able to walk for hours afterwards. I'd make you mine, fucking you just how you like it, while tossing you around on my bed. I'd pin you down on my bed, kissing you everywhere. And then some."

Raven's climax was nearing.

"Before the night was over, I'll having you begging for my cock. You'll be asking for me to go deeper, and I will. I'll do anything you want, do anything you'd ask. Until you come, of course. Then it'll be my turn to be relentlessly fucked."

Raven was so close that she could taste the pleasure on her lips.

"I'd fuck you, make love to you, make you come so hard that you won't even be able to remember your own fucking name."

She came.

Her fingers stilled, and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Jason stopped talking, enjoying the most beautiful sight in front of him. Beneath the cotton of his underwear, he could feel his cock throbbing, wanting to do her just as he had said. But he didn't even touch himself. He wanted to prolong this torture.

"And then…"


	5. Surprised at the Sight

Raven never thought that she would be so happy to see Jump City again. After everything that had happened in Tokyo, Jump City was the best city in the world to her; a sight that couldn't be outdone.

Well, until that night.

After nearly a month apart, Raven phased through the walls of Jason's apartment, not bothering to knock or announce herself in any way. Those kinds of things just weren't something they did.

And the reward for it...

As silent as a ghost, Raven made her way to where she knew Jason was, only to be met with the sight of him laying naked on the bed, his hand clenched around his cock and moving so quickly it was nothing a blur.

Raven leaned up against the doorframe, watching the sight before her.

Jason groaned and grunted, pulling his lips back into a snarl as his entire body jumped. A thin sheen of sweat was on his body as he jerked himself, the precum spreading on his hand and making him wet. The clench and release of his muscles was almost hypnotic to watch. He pulled the pillow over his head to stifle a moan that escaped his lips without warning.

Raven didn't think he could be so loud, although out of the two of them, she had always been the quieter one.

Jason finally became aware of the eerie, lingering presence in his room that made the shadows darken and the temperature drop. One that he knew far too well. His face turned red as he removed the pillow from his face, only to see the smirking face of his lover staring down at him.

"I wasn't even gone that long," Raven said, unclasping her cloak and stepping up to the edge of the bed.

"Heh. Yes, you were," Jason shot back. He forced his hand away from himself, not wanting to come just yet. Now that Raven was here, things were going to be much different. It'd be her moans he'd be hearing tonight, instead of his own.

Something he didn't think would have happened tonight. But now she was back. What a pleasant surprise, he thought wickedly.

Jason reached up and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her down into kiss. Raven returned it eagerly, wanting to catch up on all they had missed. She pressed herself down onto him, rocking her body up against his as his hands slid behind her and started unzipping her bodysuit. Raven couldn't get out of her clothes fast enough. Jason nearly ripped them off of her, then discarded them completely forgotten onto the ground.

He pulled her up onto him, his hands digging into her hips as he positioned her over his mouth. His tongue shot out, and Raven moaned. She lowered herself down even further, pressing her body up against his. Jason's tongue was wild over her, as he alternated between lapping at her clit and stabbing his tongue inside of her, and then zig-zagging the wet tip along her labia.

Raven kept moaning, softly and not-so-softly, rocking her hips back and forth as Jason feasted on her body.

Not even five minutes had passed and he had already built her up so much. Raven could feel her body on the edge, her desires clawing at her body, demanding that she finally let her pleasure be released and have her body shake and shudder with orgasm.

She didn't give in.

Raven bit down on her lip, and dug her hands into the sheets of Jason's bed. She balled the fabric into his fists as she rode his mouth, determined to ride him out to the very end.

Jason couldn't resist much longer, though.

He let his right hand linger back to his cock, still hard and wet and throbbing. He had been so close to orgasm when he had first noticed Raven. Some of the build had diminished, but it didn't matter. He knew that he would find himself right on the verge again, and he wanted to listen to Raven's moans and cries and gasps all night. Slowly, he slid his hand over his shaft, but his pace quickened as Raven's hand bunched into his hair.

Without words, using only her body, she was demanding exactly what she wanted from him. With the clench of her nails buried in his hair and scratching against his scalp to the soft way her hand petted him, she was giving him commands.

He followed everyone.

The tips of Raven's nails pricked his skin once more, and Jason knew what she wanted. Faster, harder, more relentless. He only had one hand on her, since his other one was too busy getting himself off. He speared his tongue into her, making her writhe and moan, and he wouldn't let her move away.

From the slits of his eyes, he could see Raven was on all fours above him.

The thought drove him over the edge. Squeezing his eyes closed, Jason came, his cum falling onto his stomach as the roar he needed to release turned into a hum that vibrated against Raven's skin.

When he could take no more, he grabbed Raven's hips with both his hands and rolled her over on the bed and onto her back.

Surprise filled her face before her expressions turned to lust and near-orgasm once more. Jason didn't care if the bed sheets were turning into a mess, or that he was starting to become tired.

All that mattered was that absolutely beautiful look on her face.

Both of her hands came to rest on the back of Jason's head, pushing him closer to her. She was close, to the point where her legs were trembling. Her feet were arched, and her back was lifting off of the sheets.

Raven moaned, the sound coming form deep within her.

Just another moment longer…

Just,

another,

moment,

longer…


	6. Remedy

Raven's eyes widened as she read the next line of text, her mind following along the unwinding story that was nearing climax. She flicked the page with her fingers, eager to find out what happened next. She could see the faint outline of the words on the next page, and when they cut off only a little ways down the page, she knew she was nearing the next chapter.

She bit her lip as she continued to read, not sensing the presence of someone sneaking up behind her. Well, she sensed the presence, but she just wasn't paying any attention to it. So when a bare hand clasped down on her shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

She dropped the book on the ground, the spine banging with a thump and the pages snapping closed.

Raven spun around, furious that someone had interrupted her. And even more furious that someone had come into her room without asking or knocking or anything. And-–she had to admit–-a bit mad at herself for not knowing someone was there.

The face of Red X stared down into hers, and Raven shrunk back.

So that was why they didn't knock. He never knocked, much to her chagrin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, spinning back around on the chair. With a sigh, she leaned back into the chair, her breasts pushing up against the back support and her legs locking around the spine of the swivel chair.

Red X didn't answer, but merely let his hands gently stroke down over her body. Raven didn't mind, not all that much. So she let him, let him slide his hands down from her shoulders and down her back, pressing his palms gently into her skin to rub out the tension she had.

"You know what I'm doing," came his response. Finally. Just as his fingers were pinching the zipper at the back of her bodysuit, slowly pulling it down, undoing her bodysuit. Raven didn't moan, or whimper, or make a sound. Didn't even open her eyes. "Don't be mad," he whispered in her ear.

His voice was natural, which meant that he had finally pulled the Red X mask off. His tongue escaped his mouth, and he licked behind her ear, where she was so sensitive. Raven bit her lip but still didn't make a sound.

"I must have really surprised you," Red X–-now Jason-–chuckled to himself.

He continued to pull the zipper down her back, making the black fabric part to reveal her soft, grey skin more and more. Raven still said nothing. Jason made to sit down on the chair with her. He slid both his hands underneath Raven's thighs, pinching her ass slightly, while he nudged her up. He slid underneath her on the seat, and then pulled her back down to sit on his lap. Through the sturdy, black fabric of his uniform, Raven could feel his thick erection pressing up against her body.

"You're not wearing any panties!" Jason said.

Raven didn't know why he sounded so surprised. She was dressed down in a soft, almost casual bodysuit. Which meant that she wasn't wearing a lot of clothes, in order to relax. Which meant no panties, or bra, or anything.

"You are a master of perception," Raven shot back at him.

"She speaks!" Jason said, making her clench her muscles in aggravation. As she did, Raven heard Jason moan when her thighs pressed his hands together, and she couldn't help but admit that it was hot. Heat flushed through her body, and she felt the first flickers of desire rise up within her body. Between her legs, she was feeling the blood starting to rush, and making her wet in turn.

"Don't hide it, Little Bird," Jason whispered to her, pulling the torso of his costume off of himself. "You want me."

With her clothes now completely off of her–with Jason having coaxed her out of it in a single swift motion at the last second–he slid his naked fingers into her body, pumping them in and out of her.

Now, a moan was finally torn free from her throat.

"You want me?" Jason asked again. She could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Take me," she whispered back, no longer caring about her anger, no longer caring about her book, no longer caring about anything. Jason's hands slid underneath her thighs once more, lifting her up just enough for him to pull down the waistband of his pants and pull his cock free.

He positioned himself in between her legs, sliding the tip around her body until he felt the dip of her entrance. Raven sat back down onto him, sinking his cock into her, warm and wet. The moaned together, and Jason wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

He needed her.

Needed her so badly, wanting her near him, sighing his name and letting him make love to her. He wouldn't admit it, not aloud at least, but he needed her right now and that was why he snuck in to surprise her. And that was why Raven hadn't been all that mad at him when her book fell closed upon the floor; because she could sense that need in him, too.

As Jason thrust in and out of her, hard, making Raven bounce up and down on his lap and grab the chair for support while he bit down on his lip and buried his face into her shoulder, he knew that tonight would be his remedy.


	7. Cherries

The label read, "Cherry."

Raven doubted that it would actually taste like cherry, but she had hopes. Reading over the ingredients again, she did find that there were natural cherry flavors in there.

"You've been reading that thing all night," Jason told her, grabbing the bottle full of flavored lubricant from her hand and setting it down on the nightstand. "I know I don't have many books around here, but can't you go without reading for one night?" He smiled and laughed. Apparently he'd made a joke.

"I just don't think it will taste like cherries," Raven told him honestly.

With a sigh she leaned back down onto the pillows, watching Jason pull his boxers down and toss them away into one of the corners of the room. He stood naked before her, already erect, and he jumped onto the bed with her, pulling her into a kiss. Raven kissed him back eagerly. He wore lip balm, but it only tasted like lip balm. But the taste of his skin, directly; that was something she feasted on, something she could get drunk on if she wanted to. And she wanted to more than anything.

"If it really bothers you that much," Jason said once the kiss broke, "I'll go first."

Without warning, he grabbed both of Raven's legs and pulled her towards him. He clasped onto her ankles, slinging them both over his shoulders, while he looked hungrily down at her. Without breaking eye contact, he reached for the cherry-flavored lubricant, and snapped open the lid.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

Raven saw him tip the bottle, and clear liquid fall through the air. She gasped as the cold substance made contact with her body. Closing her eyes, she leaned back and gripped the pillow, feeling every detail of the lubricant sliding down her body.

The cold was replaced by warmth as Jason put his mouth down on her, licking up and down her clit.

Raven moaned, her back arching, as Jason toyed with her. His tongue was everywhere; circling her clit, stabbing into her opening, before zigzagging along her labia and flicking at the outer skin of her vulva. She groaned and moaned, rolling her hips, trying to get him to do exactly what she wanted. He knew just how she liked it, knew her every desire.

And he was purposely not giving it to her. He was doing things his way, teasing her. Making her build herself up to climax as he sucked at her clit, but not giving her release. His teeth nipped at her labia, and he sucked gently at the skin, rolling it gently between his teeth before letting it go. Raven thrust her hips up, onto his mouth.

"For the record," Jason said, pausing just before Raven felt she could climax, "it does taste like cherry."

"I'll make note of that," she shot back, before the words died away as she gasped once more.


	8. Bindings of Silk

Raven looked up at Jason with a mixture of fear and longing in her eyes. Gazing deep, Jason could see past the shimmer of indigo and see all of her emotions coming to the surface. Just as well as feel them all start to come alive and lay upon their skin like soft, silken sheets. Trust was in her eyes as well, and that was something that made him simply melt.

"Don't worry, Little Bird," he whispered, kissing along her jawline. "You can trust me."

Raven nodded. "I do trust you," she said back to him.

And as well, she had to. Jason had taken her and tied her in a plethora of black silk scarves and ropes, tightening the knots till he knew that the only way back out was with a pair of scissors. After having tied her up in what wasn't the most comfortable position, he suspended her on the ropes.

Bless the how-to book, he thought.

Her breath was coming in short, shaky gasps, and her heart was pounding away in her chest, to the point where if he stared closely at her breasts, he could see them slightly throbbing.

Kissing along her neck, Raven leaned her head back and let out a quiet moan, letting his mouth seduce her in the best possible way. Somehow, someway, he knew just how to touch her to elicit the hottest reaction from her. Blood was rushing between her legs, turning her red and wet. Jason lay his hands upon her soft, sensitive breasts, giving them gentle strokes. It felt like literal heaven on Earth, if Raven could believe such a thing.

His thumbs rotated around her nipples before he moved his hands down to the sides of her ribs, giving them feather light strokes.

Raven gasped out when she felt the head of his cock nudge against her heat. She was soaking wet and ready to take all that he had to give her, and it wouldn't take much for him to slide easily into her. The tip sank into her body just enough to tease her with it's delicious sensation, before he nudged away from her again.

"Shhh," he told her. A single hand stroked at her cheek, and brushed away some of her flyaway hair. "Shhh," he said again, the sound leaving his lips in a whisper and brushing up against Raven's skin as he captured her in a heated kiss once more.

She returned it greedily, feasting on his kisses. She wanted him, wanted all of him, and this little bit that he was letting her taste simply wasn't enough. She did her best to calm herself, though, knowing it wouldn't be long before he sank into her and filled her insides with the thickness of his body.

Jason gave a tug at the restrains, checking them one last time.

"Shhh," he said again, when he heard Raven whimper. "I'm not going to hurt you." His lips ghosted along her neck, and he pressed another kiss to her burning flesh. "You trust me?" he asked, and Raven nodded vigorously.

"I do," she said honestly. Her eyes darted down to the final strip of black silk in his hands. Soft and supple, he brought the tie to her face and pressed it around her lips, knotting a pretty bow at the back of her head.

Jason took a single step back, resting upon the nearby pillows and other cushions, admiring the view before him. Raven, the beautiful and mysterious Raven, his girlfriend and his lover, completely naked and helpless before him. Her legs were parted, and he could see everything. The way her labia was parted made her even more beautiful. It looked like she was offering herself to him as the most delicious drink, as the only source of nourishment he would ever need in his life. Images of his tongue running up the bright pink wetness flooded his mind, and his cock gave a little jump.

With a sigh, he stood up again, bringing himself close to her. His cock stood straight out in front of him, demanding both of their attention. Again, Raven could feel the head nudging against her opening as Jason ran his hands up and down her body, feeling every inch of her. Against the soft gag, she moaned. Quietly, as she normally did, but it bordered on the edge of something loud and animalistic.

"Okay, one last thing."

Raven opened her eyes, only to meet bright green ones staring back at her, so intense that it felt that he was looking past her skin and bone and straight into her soul. "Your safety–-um–-word," he said.

He listened while Raven hummed out the song 'On Top of Old Smokey.' It was easy enough to recognize, admist all the moaning that he would make her do, and he'd know within an instant that she needed him to stop.

With that established, there was nothing stopping them.

Raven's stare was intense, like she was begging with her eyes for him to give himself to her, to ride her as hard as he dared.

"You ready for me?" he asked in a whisper, right next to her ear. His tongue darted out to lick at her skin.

"Mmhm."

He nudged the tip past her barriers, feeling her walls constrict and clench around him as his body met hers. He stopped once her was buried to the hilt in her, having to catch himself so that he didn't come too fast.

Raven groaned as he began a slow pace inside of her. He extended himself from the base of his cock all the way until the tip remained inside of her, teasing her with his deep, slow strokes. Sliding back into her, Raven closed her eyes and tilted her head back, indulging in every little feeling of him.

The darkness of her powers seemed to seep from her like perfume, and Jason knew that she felt every detail of him.

"Fuck," Jason whispered, starting to quicken his pace, "you feel amazing."

He grabbed at her hips, starting to deepen his strokes, speeding up as the pleasure rapidly started taking over both their bodies. Jason hadn't even put on the cock ring he had been planning on using on her; he was already so hard that his veins stood out. It created a texture that made Raven's heart nearly burst.

"How do I feel?" Jason asked her, a wicked grin upon his face. "Do I feel good?" he asked her, still riding her.

"Mmhm," Raven moaned out, bringing her head back up to look at him.

Once again, her pair of indigo eyes met him, shattering any former barrier that may have stood between them. Body or soul, it didn't matter right now. They had become connected, intertwined, and not even a rapid succession of orgasms would take that away. The night was full and dark, and everything was deeper and more intense at night.

"Tell me again, Little Bird. Do I feel good?" Raven moaned out a yes once more. "That feel good? Do I make you want to come?" he kept asking her.

His grasp on her hips was getting harder, and his pace was quickening, until he was spearing himself inside of her so fast his cock was only a blur between their legs. Raven looked down at them, at the hot action going on, and she moaned again.

Not fully trusting in the bindings, she levitated, and looped her one free leg around his waist. Leaning back, arching her back as she neared climax, brought him deeper inside of her. Each thrust was sending her into ecstasy, and she was determined to feel every little ounce of it.

"Mmmm," came her voice. She had meant to say Jason's name, repeat in on her tongue like a prayer, but she could only moan against the gag.

Jason's cock plunged deep inside of her with every thrust, hitting just all the right spots and making her nerves tingle with building pressure that just needed to be released. His body felt all too hot, and beads of sweat were starting to coat his skin.

He fixed his eyes down between their legs, watching himself go in and out of her. His cock was slick with her fluids, and Raven's wetness had surged past his erection and started thickening on his pelvis, starting to run down his legs. A thick bead created a watery trail down his skin, tickling him, and it drove him all the more wild.

Raven couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't.

Jason had even began to run his thumb on and around her clit, and it was like a fire summoned straight from the portal of the core of the sun. Such forceful energy, such power. Such a wonderful, wonderful feeling. The heat, her bindings, the achingly beautiful feeling of Jason thrusting hard and fast inside of her, and his sinful whispers to her, asking her how she liked that, how fucking amazing she felt, that she needed to come for him. His fingers quickened over her clit as she moaned and writhed.

Giving a hard pull against the silk ropes, Raven's muscles all tensed and her eyes flew open as she came. Hard. Unrelenting, her orgasm washed through her, sending her whole body aflame and her fluids squiring out of her and onto Jason's waiting body.

Jason chuckled, loving the sight of himself covered in her fluid, but it died off as he came with her, hard and strong and just as intense as she. Without a gag to muffle his voice, he roared, screaming out her name as he pounded himself into her, drawing out the last of the most delicious feeling.

When they had calmed down, Jason found his legs shaking too bad to even stand. Wobbling back to the cushions, he collapsed down, letting his wet cock fall unnoticed on his abs.

Raven was in her own ecstasy, her body warm and tingling in the afterglow. Using her powers, she levitated the scissors over to herself and cut the bindings. Removing her gag, she felt next to Jason on the cushions, in a heated, drenched mess on the pillows.

With her now next to him, Jason looped his arms around her, pulling her on top of his body. Her full weight pressed down on him, sending him into another stage of arousal. His green eyes opened a sliver, and he darted his tongue out to lick at her skin once more.

"So how was I?" he asked her, unable to hide the cockiness in his voice.

By the wide smile that graced her face, and the unintelligible slur of moans and whimpers and half-formed words, he knew that he had been awesome. Heaving another sigh, he brought his hand up to her hair, petting the soft purple stands.

"Little Bird, look at me."

Slowly, Raven's eyes lifted and her gaze set on his.

"I'm not done with you yet."

Raven gasped with shallow, quiet breath. Her eyes brightening once more, and she captured him in another heated kiss. A thanks for what he had done, and share of passion between the two lovers, and a promise of what was still yet to come.


	9. Nature of Ourselves

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed in a dangerous streak across the sky as heavy raindrops pounded up against the pane of the window. The whole house shook with the force of the storm, the thunder rattling almost inside of their bones.

The power had almost died five times that night, but fuck it, neither of them cared. Not right now; not while they were both so close to their climaxes that just a sensitive little brush would sense their heads reeling into a storm of their own.

Raven's moans filled the apartment more than any thunder clap ever did. Jason clenched his jaw and thrust even harder and faster inside of her, desperately trying to reach his climax but loving every little bit of the delay. His eyes were locked upon the blur between their legs, and Raven's body…

Her pale skin seemed to glow in the darkness, and with every bright flash of lightning that illuminated the world, her body turned into a work of art; starkly pale details coupled with black shadows that made her features all the more interesting. The soft bounce of her breasts as he filled her body again and again, the thin little beads of sweat trickling in a wet line down from the underside of her breasts.

Raven sucked in breath as she dipped her fingers between her legs, stroking her clit until her entire body felt on fire; her nerves burning white hot and lightning in her veins, webbing across her mind.

A mental image of Jason ejaculating spiderwebs onto her body filled her mind, and Raven suddenly laughed.

"The hell is so funny?" Jason groaned, though he loved hearing her laugh. It was so incredibly rare to hear her laugh that it sounded like a forsaken masterpiece of music.

Raven didn't answer; couldn't answer.

As quick as the sudden strike of lightning, Jason rolled them both over, topping her, now pressing her back against the warm tiles of the kitchen floor. He pressed his body hard up against hers, making her breasts swell up against his chest, and moved so fast inside of her that tears sprang into his eyes.

His cock burned with all the same energy that consumed Raven. His climax felt somehow right around the corner and yet a million miles away at the same time. He bit his lip and dropped his head into the crook of her neck, ghosting his lips along her sensitive skin before kissing her. Raven's legs crossed behind his back, and he felt her squeezing him, trying to push him deeper inside of herself. Her walls constricted around him, and Jason could have sworn the room was flying all around them.

"Aahh–Jason!" Raven gasped and moaned.

Her body felt so wonderfully ravaged and loved all at the same time, and she just couldn't help but to give into the feeling totally. Her dark powers rushed around the room like a hurricane, snapping and sparking from her fingertips, and her eyes were glowing on and off with each pulsating wave of pleasure that ran along her spine.

Raven's eyes glowed once more as she arched her back and let out a moan so throaty that sounded like it came from her very core.

"I fucking love when you make that face," Jason told her, once more nipping at her neck before kissing the mark softly.

Jason pushed her back onto the kitchen floor, his muscles clenching as his body shuddered. He wanted so badly to come inside of her, and see her sex wet and raw and dripping with the essence of him. It was an animalistic desire in him. A desire to come inside of her again and again and again until she was filled with his seed.

He didn't know why he thought that, but he didn't care.

Jason breathed in Raven's scent, becoming intoxicated on the glorious scent emanating from her. She smelled like lust and sex and lemons and tea. And something else–perhaps it was the darkness in her, having created an aroma all on its own.

"Jason!"

Raven gasped his name once more, then forcefully shoved him upwards before flipping them both over so that she topped once more. The new tile beneath him was cold, and it sent a shock traveling all through his body.

Though he couldn't see it, Jason just knew that a bit of his precum had squirted out. The thought only made him hotter, more aroused, and he wanted to do so much more to her. Raven bounced up and down on him, sliding her body every which way, moving to her own rhythm and motion. Back and forth and in and out and side to side; every and each time was something new to behold, and Raven felt all the nerves between her legs spark in pre-orgasm.

It just felt so damn good.

Reaching down, Raven grabbed Jason's cock at the base, and moved him inside of her. His shaft roamed over the sensitive skin around her opening, and her eyes glowed and died and glowed once more. Knowing what she was doing, Jason swatted her hand away and grabbed his cock himself, moving it inside of her while she thrust on and off of his body once more.

Another clap of thunder made the apartment shake once more.

Raven screamed out her next moan, to mix the overpowering sound of the storm with her own power. The drive of her sexual energy filled her to the brim and consumed her being; pushing her to the edge where she teetered on the abyss. Of an orgasm…to say such a thing.

Jason was moving his cock in small little circles now, driving Raven further to her high. She moaned and sighed, riding him as hard as she dared. She wanted him so fucking badly it was nearly driving her insane. She needed her climax, the sweet release that would finally free her from the claws of desire.

But she didn't want it, too.

She wanted this moment to last forever and ever.

"Ah, fuck!" Jason screamed out, and dominated her once more as he flipped over on top of her. Raven's body met the warm tile once more.

Jason pinned her down to the tile floor and rammed so hard and fast inside her that this time, tears did spill out of his eyes. A small, warm droplet fell onto Raven's breast. Raven, even with her white glowing eyes unseeing, knew that tears were starting to fall from him. Though she didn't know why, she found it erotic. Perhaps it was the display of such raw emotions, or maybe it was just because the tear was warm. Either way…

Jason felt his body shuddering, his muscles tightening, and he knew that he was about to come in her. He quickened, crushed Raven to his body, his mouth tasting every inch of her body that it could reach. Raven flung her arms around his neck, crushing him in return, and moaned his name inside his ear.

Jason couldn't take it anymore.

With a scream muffled into Raven's neck, he came, and came hard. Even with the intensity of his orgasm screaming for him to stop, to let it overtake him and subside, he kept pushing inside of her. All of his seed was spent inside of her, but he couldn't stop. His need for her overcame anything else that was inside of him.

Raven came after him, her eyes glowing bright enough to illuminate the entire room and her voice shaking the walls. Lightning flashed, and thunder rolled, and Raven clawed his back until she had broken the skin. Jason didn't care. He'd had worse pain, pain that had no pleasure in it. Blood coated the pads of Raven's fingers, clotted under her nails. Her body was on fire and it just wouldn't be quenched. Her muscles constricted tight around him. Tears of her own saturated her eyes.

When their bodies could take no more, they collapsed upon the floor, weak and limp, and panting till their lungs wanted no more. Raven's eyes burned, but her sex burned even more, from her insides to her clit. Jason stayed inside of her until he was completely soft, and only then did her exit her.

He rested his cock up against her hip, sandwiching himself between the warm pressure of their conjoined bodies.

"That was so fucking good," he told her, his voice breaking. He hadn't words to describe it; but Raven could feel it.

"Indescribable."

They lay on the floor for a long time, trying to recover themselves. Heads still spun, their muscles still weak, their blood still feeling all too warm. The warm, tingly afterglow cacooned around them, and the storm lulled them.

Raven, her eyes closed, felt Jason's hands on her once more, stroking and rubbing her hips. He kissed her on the neck, sucking gently at the skin, and Raven felt him rising, then picking her up in his arms. Still, she did not open her eyes. She merely wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled against his chest, letting him take her to wherever he wanted. When she felt herself make contact with something cold, only then did she open her eyes.

Jason had brought her into the kitchen and sat her down on the counter. He still stood, directly in front of her, his hands lovingly caressing her breasts while he kissed her on her collarbone.

Pulling away from her, he spun around and opened up the fridge. The light came on, and cold air sighed over her skin.

"Thirsty," he said to her, pulling out a bottle of orange juice. He drank a large swig of it, trying to replenish himself, before holding out the bottle to her. "Orange juice?" he asked.

Raven nodded and took the drink from him. The citrusy liquid flowed down her throat, and she craved the drink all the more. She swigged it down until her stomach felt full and the oranges made her insides feel nourished. Once done, she handed it back to Jason. He drank even more of it before slamming it back in the fridge. When they kissed once more, their lips and tongue tasted of the citrusy fruit, and they melded together, each seeking the delicious flavor of one another.

"Do you have any fucking idea how good you felt?" Jason groaned between kisses.

"I do. Do you have any idea how good you felt?" Raven replied. Her tangy breath teased his skin, the softness brushing delicately against him. "Amazing. Absolutely amazing."

As Raven straddled him, kissing him with all the passion she still had left in her soul, she felt him getting hard once more. Two of his fingers slid inside of her, pumping in and out of her. His fingers hooked, making a come hither motion, and the already wet Raven grew wetter still.

"I want to come inside of you again," Jason said. He was honest, and his emotions raw. Raven knew all this. "I want to come in your again and again and again…"

As he spoke, the realization of what he was saying, of what he desired, dawned on him. He realized he wanted to fertilize her, to make a claim inside of her, let the animalistic part of him overtake him as he sought to leave a part of himself with her. He never thought of Raven as his mate. As a girlfriend, as a lover, as a soulmate even. But his mate…

"God, I sound like a fucking caveman," Jason thought aloud. There was no point in hiding his thoughts from her. As he kissed along her neck, and upon her lips, he spoke earnestly of what he wanted them to do next.

"Well…" Raven said, as her hands explored his body, "I am ovulating."

Her eyes started glowing again, her head tilting slightly back, as Jason started to slide his thumb over her clit. A low moan was pulled from her as his hand played with her. Not even five minutes had passed, and Raven knew they were about to fuck again.

Jason's erection stood firm against his abs, still wet from being inside her. Raven's eyes–still faintly aglow–locked onto the sight. Once more, she wanted him inside of her, giving her orgasm after orgasm. They were not thoughts of release, but thoughts of endurance.

Raven leaned flat back against the countertop of the island, pulling Jason on top of her. His body smothered hers, and Raven spread her legs wide. The storm still raged outside, the energy of the forces of nature filling the air with tension.

"Take me. Now." Raven demanded of him. With a single thrust, Jason did as told.


	10. Labyrinth

It was suspiciously quiet.

Raven wandered throughout the labyrinth of halls within the Titans' towers. She was both happy for the quietness, but a bit off-put by it as well. She hadn't seen Robin, or Starfire, or Cyborg. Not even Beast Boy had showed up, and he was almost always pestering her.

Where is everyone? she thought to herself.

She turned another corner and started walking down it, sending her magic out to feel for them. Then stopped dead in her tracks. She looked up towards the ceiling, where Red X sat looking at her. He was clinging to the ceiling with whatever tech he had on him. Raven was tempted to fly up to him, smack him out and get rid of him. But instead, she let him stay. She could sense deviant thoughts.

"What brings you here?" she asked him, walking closer to where he was. "And how did you get past the sensors?"

"No sensors can hold me back. When I want something, nothing stops me." He dropped down from the ceiling, landing on the floor in front of her. He stood up, facing her now. "And what I want is you."

Raven reached out and pulled his mask off. There was fire in his eyes, burning brightly. Just by looking into them, she could almost see the sexual thoughts that were flooding his head.

"Is that why you came here?"

Already he was unclasping her cloak, letting it fall to the ground. His lips were on her, kissing her neck, licking at her and then kissing her some more. "Mmhm," he mumbled.

His hands were on her breasts, clasping them, feeling his way around them. Groping tightly and then sliding his fingers down the curves almost teasingly. He flicked at her hardening nipples, felt the undersides of her breasts through the black fabric that ached to be pulled off of her, and them squeezed them again.

"Snuck into Titans Tower just for sex. I must say, I'm flattered." Raven smirked at the thought a little. Never had such a thing happened to her before. Well, never had such a thing happened at all, to her or any of the others.

"You should be," he said, kissing her on the lips.

His tongue darted out, licking her lips, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Flames erupted within them both, arousal spreading through the webbed network of their nerves as they sank deeper into kicked her shoes off, tossing them on top of the cloak. Her hands reached out and started feeling around Jason's body. She moved her hands quickly, pressing them against his body with fervor. Over his back, over his chest, over his abs, down to his ass, on his hips. She reached between his legs and stroked him there, adding to their fire. Grabbing at the waistband of the suit, she pulled it down, letting his erection spring free. He moaned against her lips.

"I should do this more often," he said quietly.

Raven secretly agreed, but said nothing.

Her bodysuit was unzipped, falling to the floor. She grabbed Jason's hands and put them on her, making him move his hands to where she wanted them. He let her lead, looking at her body with insane lust. Raven guided his hands all around her, making them touch all her favorite spots through the fabric of her underwear. She moaned all the while, quietly, trying to keep it together.

Raven moved Jason's right hand between her legs. His fingers reached out and stroked her sex, inserting into her and stroking at her clitoris, and a back and forth motion that kept her wanting more. She kept his hand there, holding it in place while he continued to tease her.

His lips were on her shoulder, touching the skin so gently. Small pinpricks of her flesh rose up at every touch, dying down again as his lips moved to her neck. His breath was warm. She brought his other hand up to her mouth. She licked at them, kissing them, sucking on them. Jason let out another moan while he watched the tips of his fingers slip between her soft, silken lips.

"I can't wait any longer," he said to her suddenly.

He grabbed at her, spinning her around. Raven arched her leg over his hip, clasped her hands around his neck, and then…

…she felt one of the other Titans nearing.

She whipped her head around, feeling the fast approaching presence, ever so close to catching the two of them. Without wasting another moment, she cast her powers over the both of them, taking them from that part of the hallway into another hallway. A safer one, where she felt no one approaching.

"That was insane," Jason said against her skin. His arms were wrapped tightly around Raven, his eyes wide, and his demeanor well...he was clearly spooked at what had just happened.

But only so much. Raven made no attempt to acknowledge it. She brought herself down, thrusting herself onto his waiting cock. Jason cried out in pleasure, his hands gripping onto her skin. Pulling her closer. Biting down onto her skin, his eyes closed. Raven led, thrusting her body up against his, making him angle his body just so that he hit the perfect spot inside of her. The spot that made her tremble and moan and her nerves nearly sing.

That perfect angle that made her lose herself within herself.

Thrusting.

Pleasing themselves.

Losing themselves in a pure bliss of fucking.

Raven sank her nails into his bare skin, having pulled the top of his shirt up more and more as they continued to fuck in the hallway. Raven moaned, a long and deep moan. She was getting closer and closer to orgasm. She kissed Jason eagerly, passionately. They were working themselves into a frenzy. Jason picked her straight up off the ground, and Raven wrapped her legs around his waist.

Now he was in control.

His hands on her hips, he now moved her to his motion. To his pace. Raven relaxed her grip, but only slightly. She let herself be bounced off of his cock, exactly at the pace he wanted.

Then the same presence returned. This time she could sense who it was. Even hear who it was. Footsteps echoing through the air. Her name being screamed out, "Raven!"

It was Robin.

She bit down on her lip hard as she summoned her powers once more, cloaking the both of them in her dark magic and transporting them farther into the Tower's hallways, deeper and a more secluded area. Near the Titans garage. Just a floor above it. No one was there, and it would be a long time before Robin were to reach this level. Raven sighed, feeling safe once more. Positive they wouldn't be caught together.

Raven was still being held up, her body wrapped around Jason's. But the thrusting had stopped. Despite the fact both of them had been close to orgasm. Opening her eyes, she saw Jason standing still, eyes still closed, but his eyebrows knitted together slightly. She growled deep in her throat, letting it rise up evenly, taking Jason back to the present. Dropping one of her legs back down onto the floor, she pushed Jason up against the wall, and herself up against him. She clenched her muscles around his cock, sliding up and down onto it.

Now he was fully back.

Grabbing onto her hips, letting Raven push herself up against him. She was nearly slamming him onto the wall, and he had a death grip on her hips. Once more, they were close to orgasm. Raven bit at his lips and Jason moaned in response. She slid one hand between their legs, toying with her clitoris as Jason thrust his cock in and out of her ceaselessly. She circled it, quickly, at a pace she hadn't thought was possible. The sensations were working their way through her at a good pace.

Her eyes squeezed closed, her head tilted back, and her orgasm reverberated through her body, making her blush all over. Heat swam through her veins. She had to suppress a moan; instead letting her body shake with the intensity of orgasm that was webbing through her nerves all around her.

Jason held fast to her as her body continued to arch backwards, letting the orgasm take complete hold of her body. From this angle, he could plunge even deeper into her.

His own orgasm came suddenly, and he couldn't help himself. The release felt so sweet, so sinfully fulfilling, he had to moan. Let out a deep, loud moan. His cock slowed, and then stopped altogether. Still, he did not pull out. He let the feeling linger, letting the warmth and clenching muscles around him stay. Raven, the final waves washing through her, leaned back onto him. She wrapped her arms around him, threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling at the strands and kissing him, deeply.

"Raven!?"

Fuck!

How had she not heard him? How had she not sensed him?

They were so close to being caught, and yet neither of them seemed to care. They should, but they couldn't. Not as the relief was lingering in them.

"Raven!?" Robin called out again. He sounded frantic.

Even from their secluded location, Raven could hear Robin opening the doors. To the garage, most likely.

Bits of conversation came to her ear;, the rest she was only guessing. She leaned forward, closer to Jason's heat. The warmth of his skin and the hardness of his muscles. She buried her face into his neck, kissing him, letting herself indulge in the feeling of his body up against hers. Jason's arms wrapped around her tightly. He returned the kisses, eagerly yet slowly.

"What's going on?" Cyborg's voice.

"Have you seen Raven?" Robin sounded altogether desperate now.

"No. Why?" Cyborg's voice again.

"I haven't seen her at all today, and just a few minutes ago I found her clothes completely abandoned in the hallway!"

"Ooohhh! Sounds to me like Raven's walking around naked!" Raven could practically see the wicked grin she just knew was spreading across Cyborg's face.

Jason's fingers flicked over her clitoris once more, and the sensations returned. Just not with the same heated, frantic desire as before. She moaned against his neck. Once more, Jason moved his cock within her once more. Slowly.

Ever

so

slowly.

Teasing her, she guessed. Or perhaps pleasing her instead, but in a way that made him happy as well. She let herself be teased, and thrust into slowly, all at once. If felt wonderful, slow and peaceful yet intense and intimate. He rocked her hips back and forth, kissing at her shoulder blades. Moving his way down to her naked breasts.

"No!" Robin cried out. Clear as day, his voice reached them. "I found this."

Pause.

"It was with Raven's clothes, laying right down on them."

Red X's mask!

Not only had they completely forgotten about Raven's clothes being abandoned in the hallway (that much Raven thought she could explain), but they had completely forgotten about Jason's mask. How would she ever talk her way out of that one?

"Sounds to me like you're going to have some explaining to do," Jason whispered into her ear. He still slid himself in and out of her, seeming not to have a care in the world.

"Red X!" Cyborg shouted, completely stunned.

"No way!" Beast Boy's voice. She should have figured he was with them all.

"Whatever's going on here, we need to find Raven and get to the bottom of this!"

Great, Raven thought, and phased both her and Jason into the walls, luckily coming to a dark closet, one that hadn't been used in a long time. Not to the best of Raven's memories at least. Jason had stilled once more, but only for a second. With all the running and jumping around and hiding they had been doing since they first started fucking, he had gotten used to the feeling of the dark magic touching him.

"I wonder how I'm going to talk my way out of this one," Raven said to Jason.

She leaned back against the cool wall. Even in the dark, she could see perfectly. Thinking her dirtiest thoughts, she leaned back against the wall and watched. Watched Jason's cock slide in and out of her. It was the most sinful and intriguing view. Slowly sliding out of her, all the way so that she could see the tip, glistening wet, then back in, pushing deep so that their pelvises were touching. Out again, exposing the tip of his cock, and back all the way in again, leaving only his hips to stare at.

"Well," he mumbled, "you have plenty of time to think of an excuse. We won't be leaving here for a long time."

Another heated kiss, their flames growing brighter once more.

"We might," Raven said, remembering Robin's panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't plan on continuing this story.


	11. One Time Thing

She moaned and groaned and whined, biting down on the pillow as Jason played with her.

His hands were everywhere, slick with lubricant and Raven's own natural wetness, teasing her with the tips of his fingers. From her place on her knees, Raven felt his fingers slide into her body once more, hooking near her G spot and his thumb sliding across her clit. Another groan escaped her lips as he quickened his pace, and Raven couldn't help but thrust her body back at him, spearing her body onto his fingers again and again.

Jason smirked as he watched her, far too happy to see her like this. "Look at me, Little Bird," he whispered to her, and he saw her eyes slide open a sliver. The look in her eyes was so raw and emotional that his heart nearly skipped a beat.

She still bit down on the pillow, and in the candlelight he could see the gleam of tears in her eyes. Jason's smirk vanished, replaced by a look of concentration. He slowed his pace, hooked his fingers more gently, focusing on the heat of her body and the stress along her spine. Spinning his hand around, he still slowly thrust his fingers, except now his thumb was ghosting along her anus instead of her clit. He pushed down, giving only a little bit of pressure, eliciting more moans from her.

"You sure about this?" he asked calmly.

Her body relaxed when he moved his thumb away from her. Raven nodded, her indigo hair mussing on the pillow. Her lips were red and swollen, partly from kissing and partly from her biting down on her lips to keep from becoming too loud.

"Yes," she said, just to confirm it aloud.

Jason shrugged and reached for the bottle of lubricant once more, pouring generous amounts onto Raven's body and his own. The wet fluid caught the colors of the candlelight, and glowed as it ran down Raven's skin, illuminating her and catching her curves perfectly. Jason looked on, lustfully, as the liquid ran down the curve of her ass, between her cheeks, and down her thighs.

Raven heard the crinkling of plastic as the condom package was ripped open, and he rolled the latex down onto two of his fingers. Effortlessly, they glided into her ass, and she bit down on the pillow once more. His fingers were slow and gentle, working her up for something bigger while relaxing the sphincter muscles.

Raven's body felt on fire, burning from the heat of the moment, their lust mixing with the fire from the candles. When the chill of the lubricant splashed onto her burning skin once more, she gasped, her whole body jumping.

"You okay, Little Bird?" he asked her. Even with her head buried in his pillow, she could hear his concern.

"I'm fine," she groaned back. Lifting her head and spinning around to look at him, she told him, "I'm ready."

Jason nodded, a smile twitching across his face. He removed the condom from his fingers, tossing it onto the floor and making note to pick it up later (and then probably clean it with some water and soap, too). Reaching for another condom, he tore open the plastic and rolled the latex down onto himself, pinching the tip. Once the latex condom was all the way down his shaft, he gave a few more drops of the liquid onto himself, then slid into her ass.

Jason took it an inch at a time, waiting until her body was comfortable until going any further. Raven's face was buried in his pillow, and she had a near death grip onto the sheets. "Look at me," he told her again, making her meet his gaze. She didn't look like she was in pain. After a moment of searching her eyes, he rocked his hips slowly, fucking her softly. Raven made some of the strangest sounds he had ever heard her make, but it was so incredibly beautiful. Jason thrust forward once more, burying himself into the hilt in her, and his hand snuck underneath her.

His fingers effortlessly found her clit, wet and protruding from her slick folds, and he started rubbing and stroking her. That was when her music changed back into the moans he knew all too well. Jason's fingers flew over her clit, pleasuring her mercilessly, and she felt herself nearing her climax.

As his fingers worked away on her, she began pushing back against him, rocking her body back and forth. Jason cried out, being taken by surprise. He hadn't expected her to move so wildly; not while doing this, that is.

Eventually, his pace sped to match hers, and he was bouncing on and off of her without regret. His fingers still were relentless in their pleasing of her clit, flying over the sensitive bud and working her higher and higher. Raven needed the stimulation on her clit, just so that she was pleasured, aroused. So that it wouldn't hurt. She tried to focus only on his fingers, and tried to get the most pleasure she could from the pressure that built within her.

When she finally came, her muscles tightened so hard that Jason nearly cried, his head spinning and his eyes watering. He buried himself as deep as he could as he joined her in her climax, and Raven's hand joined his own to ride out the last of the aftershocks of her orgasm.

The second the waves of pleasure started to recede, Jason pulled out of her, not wanting to prolong staying inside there. Her relief was immediate. Raven collapsed down onto the soft sheets, moaning and making small sounds that could have been words.

Jason peeled the used condom off of himself, throwing it down onto the floor with the other one. He'd clean them both up later, but not right now. There were other things to be done right now, more important things. His hand reached for the aftercare cream, and he laid down near his lover, giving soft, butterfly kisses all over her body and working the tension out of her muscles.

"Turn over," he whispered to her in between his kisses, and when she did, he applied the balm.

Raven was gradually becoming aware of the lingering pain that she had, after the endorphins had worn off. Even with Jason taking care of her, she let her mystic powers flow from her body, consuming her being like silken water. The orange glow of the candles mixed with the blue from Raven's healing powers. Raven let the power consume her body, trying to heal her, to make the pain leave her body and replace it with something that felt more comfortable, more natural. Something that didn't make her wince when she squeezed her muscles.

"Don't you need to clean that up?" Raven asked Jason, remembering the used condoms on the floor. The thought of it bugged her, even in post-orgasm bliss.

"I'll get to that later," Jason said, covering her body with kisses once more. "Right now, my focus is on you."


	12. Spybot

"I believe the Boy Blunder has put a spybot in here," Jason said.

Raven still leaned in for his lips, to kiss them once more as she drank in the lust that was pouring from his body and become drunk on the feeling. But a voice in her head told him he was right. With a sigh, she glanced around the room. She knew what Robin's spy devices looked like; the listening bugs, the microscopic video cameras, the heat sensors, the motion detectors. Even the far range spy equipment that she knew might be across the roof from them, disguised as a pigeon.

"I'm doing nothing wrong," Raven said, turning her attention back to him.

She leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a heated kiss once more. Jason didn't think twice about it, and pressed back into her, letting his tongue dart out to lick her lips, meet her own.

"Are you sure?" he whispered after a long while. "Fraternizing with a thief? With me, of all people? Meeting up with me in secret, hiding this from the rest of your friends. Seems like you might be doing something wrong and you just don't know it..."

Raven looked down at him with hooded eyes, her hands bunching in the black and red fabric of his suit. Jason could feel her clawlike nails scraping up against his skin, but he didn't care. It only aroused him more. He grew harder as she played with him, letting her hands roam around his body and feel the muscles twitching as his body reacted to her touch. Still, Jason waited for her reply that he knew would come any second.

"I'm not aiding you in any of your missions, and I still capture you when you've committed a crime," Raven told him, plain and simple.

"And if Batman can fuck an amoral thief, then why can't you?" Red X whispered in her ear. Something about his words sent shivers down her spine and made her legs tremble. Raven thought he might be right, but she didn't really know what he was referencing. Life outside of her team wasn't something that she knew very well; it was only her own life, and the small parts of her friends that they allowed her to see. "Just something to keep in mind, Boy Blunder," Jason said loudly, speaking into the air with no point of direction.

He turned his attention back to Raven, grinding her body up against his lap, trying to make every nerve in her body feel his hardened cock that pressed up against her thigh through the fabric of his suit. Raven let a small, quiet moan escape her lips as she grew wetter beneath the black fabric of her suit. She rubbed up against his lap, the scent of her musk spreading on his pants. His erection only grew thicker.

"Let's give him something to think about," Jason said, a wicked smile playing across his face. Raven blushed at the sight, but didn't mind in the least.

"What'd you have in mind?" she asked timidly.

He said nothing, but kissed her again. Deep and passionately, while he let his hands explore her body. Heat rose from beneath her uniform, and deftly his naked fingers moved to unzip the back of her uniform, pulling her clothes off of her as he ravaged her with his lips. Raven moaned into his mouth as he did so, loving the slow, agonizing way he was arousing her. The black of her bodysuit slid down her back, and he snapped her bra gone so quickly it was like an illusionist had made if vanish. His hands came to her breasts, caressing and groping them while Raven rocked her body back and forth against him. Jason licked down her neck, sliding his tongue lower and lower.

Without warning, he picked her up off of him, and in a second she was on her back on the kitchen counter. Waves of excitement rushed through her. Jason pulled the last remnants of her clothes off of her, and didn't make her wait any longer. He enclosed his lips around her, kissing her clitoris, his tongue swirling on every little bit of skin he could get. Raven moaned his name, over and over again.

Jason thought of Robin looking on at the two of them with an infuriating look etched across his face. He smirked.

But somewhere, deep deep down within him, he hoped that Robin wasn't watching. He didn't want Raven to get in trouble, and have her place on the team jeopardized just because of him. But still, the thought of a red-faced boy wonder angry at Jason fucking one of his friends...he let that image play out in his mind as Raven's moans filled the room.


	13. Ice

“Could you at least turn the fan off?” Raven whined.

Goosebumps completely covered her skin, and she was shivering so bad that her whole body shook. It didn’t matter if it was the height of summer, and heat waves came like tsunamis. The ice was biting through to her bones, and it was made worse by the oscillating face that only made her freeze.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure,” Jason said absent-mindedly, and stood up to go turn the fan off. Raven leaned her head back and listened for the click. Sudden silence met her as the blades stopped turning, finally.

“Better?” Jason asked, sitting back down onto the bed with her.

“Yes,” she said between clenched teeth.

Jason slid his hand up her thigh again, and Raven shivered. His fingers followed the trail of chilled skin, and it made burning sparks beneath her skin. It made her skin tingle and burn with his touch. She suddenly remembered why she had agreed to it.

The ice cube was back in his fingers then, wet and melting, water dripping down her skin and droplets running down her legs. Jason brought the ice over her labia, pressing it against her clit. Making Raven jump, her muscles tense. He slid the cube around, in little circles, and it melted more, until the bright pink between her legs was slick, gleaming with water.

The ice trailed lowered, down to her opening. And that was when Raven had it.

“Stop!” she cried out, and pulled the blankets over her when she felt him put the ice cube away.

“Too cold?” he asked when she finally looked back up at him. Raven nodded. She bit back the snarky comment that was on her lips. Wasn’t it obvious? Of course it was too cold.

A moment of silence ticked between them as Jason let the rest of the ice melt on his thigh. Raven watched as the cube turned to liquid, with the droplets running down his naked thigh and eliciting goosebumps around the skin. His cock even seemed to quiver with the icy chill so close to it.  
“So…I guess the next best thing is whip cream…?” he asked.

Raven smirked. “So long as you don’t make any foul puns.”


	14. Stockings

“So what does my Little bird think of her gift?” Jason asked with a smirk.

Raven spun around, looking herself over in the mirror. Honestly, she loved them. Sheer black stockings, without cheap lace at the top. Spinning this way and that, she admired how she looked in them. They weren’t something she would have purchased on her own.

“I like them,” Raven told him, turning back to look at him.

Jason lay lounged out on the bed, almost naked, except for his boxers. Bright red in color; a stark contrast against the blues of the night. Through the fabric, she could see he was starting to get hard.

“As do I,” he said with a smirk. “One of these days, we should see how they look with clothes on.”

“One of these days,” Raven agreed, then turned back to the mirror. There were two long seams running down along the back. She traced them with her finger, running up the long black line until she reached her upper thigh.

In the mirror, she could see Jason getting off the bed, and coming to stand right behind her. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see but to feel. His hands rested on her shoulders at first, then her breasts, then her hips. His tongue darted out to lick her neck, while his right hand went in between her thighs to circle her clitoris.

“You think you’ll need a garter belt with that?” he asked, smirking once more.

“Shouldn’t,” Raven rasped out, her voice breathy from the things he was doing to her. When his hand left her clitoris, she opened her eyes again. She looked down, trying to see why his hand was not on her clit right now.

Jason’s fingers slipped underneath the band of the stocking, and he gave it a soft snap. He traced the top of it, the soft, sheer black clinging to her skin. When he slid his hand between her thighs once more, Raven opened her legs wider, wanting his hand back on her clitoris again.

More circles were stroked around her, making her gasp and softly moan, make her body rock back and worth as her hips moved with his rhythm.

Placing his hands on her arms, he spun her around to face him. Her back was to the mirror, but he could see it. His eyes traveled down her back, following the path of her spine, and down to her ass. He gripped her ass in his hands, giving a hard squeeze. Further down, his eyes met the top seams of the stockings, and he let them run all the way down to the heel.

What he would give for those stockings to be wrapped around his head.

Raven turned back around to the mirror, wanting to admire herself once more. Her eyes traveled down the same path Jason’s eyes were, up and down the long black seams that clung to her legs.  
“I love them,” she whispered.

“As do I,” Jason repeated. 

Raven watched as his arms wrapped around her waist, and his lips pressed up against her neck. Her eyes wanted to close, to make her sink into darkness where she could feel even more of him. But she kept her eyes open. Watching Jason move against her, and still eyeing those black stockings.


	15. Breakfast

His lips traveled up her inner thigh, and he heard another soft curse leave her lips. His fingers slid along his skin as his tongue darted out, giving her little licks and butterfly kisses all around. 

Raven’s legs spread wider as she sunk closer towards his mouth. Her breath was coming in gasps and sighs. The blood was rushing between her legs as Jason’s tongue licked at her inner thigh once more.   
“Jason,” slid his name from her tongue, and he only gave her a devilish grin in response. “Little bird,” he called her. He always called her that, even with the circumstances having now changed.

His thumb slid over her clit, and her hips rose up. Back and forth, his thumb slid over her, before he plunged his middle finger inside of her, curling it and rocking it back and forth, slowly. Tears sprung into Raven’s eyes; she wanted nothing more than his lips on her labia, his tongue on her clit, swirling around and around her.

But he seemed to be delaying this as long as possible. Teasing her. Not giving her exactly what she wanted, but still making her feel that inevitable arousal. He kept kissing her inner thighs, making his way to her vulva at a gradual pace. Raven moaned again, her voice wrapping in the air around them. 

Jason could taste darkness on her skin, could feel it on his skin. It only made him hotter. Underneath his underwear, he was hard and his cock was bulging against the fabric. But it didn’t matter. Not right now.  
“Jason!” Raven hissed out, just as he kissed her on her clit. He kissed her slowly, sweetly, wrapping his lips around her just as she wanted him to. 

He knew that by the emotions that she was giving off, her magic thick in the air between them. 

Adding a second finger, Jason thrust his curled fingers in and out of her while he licked at her clit. “Delicious,” he mumbled against her. He wanted her to write, to moan and scream, call out his name until it echoed off the walls of the Titans’ main room. He licked again, harder this time, and he felt her muscles clench around his fingers.

Raven’s hands came down to bury themselves in his hair. They intertwined easily, and she stroked his head, panting his name. Her legs were starting to tremble, so Jason gripped them tight to keep her from shuddering.

His tongue still worked over her, making her entire body thrust down onto him. Her back arched and slowly she let out a moan from a deeper part of herself, one that was normally hidden away and protected.

“Yes,” she sighed, “oh, hell, yes...”

Jason hummed. The vibrations, though soft, felt good against her clit. It pushed her closer to her climax. Her hips lifted up again, and her fingers tightened in his hair until the nails scratched against his scalp. Faster, he circled his tongue over the sensitive bud, stabbing down underneath the clitoral hood and zigzagging until she was shaking again.

“Jason...” she gasped. By the sound of her voice, Jason knew she was close. He couldn’t help but smirk.

“No!” she said suddenly, and Jason pulled away. His eyes were wide with shock, wondering exactly what had disturbed her. She gathered up her nearby cloak, which lay on the table beneath her head, and desperately wrapped herself around in it. Just as she managed to cover her breasts, in walked the rest of the team.

Still drowsy, of course, but all of them wide awake once they realized what the two of them had been doing.

Jason rested his hand on Raven’s now-covered knee, and gave them all an aggravated look. Raven just pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head, and turned away from them all, a blush bright across her face.

“You couldn’t have waited ten more minutes to get up for the day?” he asked them all. No one said anything for the longest time, but eventually Beast Boy managed to pull Cyborg and Starfire out of the room, Robin storming out before them all.

“Clean the damn table when you’re done!” they heard Cyborg scream after them.


	16. Nightmares

Raven was jolted awake as Jason began to toss and turn in the bed. She tried to ignore it at first, but when he began muttering, and his body shaking, she knew she had to wake him.

“Jason!” she said, putting a hand on his arm.

He didn’t awake, but only kept tossing around the bedsheets as his struggle continued. Raven tried shaking him, and calling his name louder. Eventually, Jason opened his eyes, his body still. There was panic in him, and his eyes were glimmering with tears and pain.

“Jason,” Raven said, sitting up in the bed. 

She put her hand to his cheek, trying to give him a little bit of comfort. Jason’s hand laid over her own, and she could feel the cold sweat that clung to his palm. His face was flushed. Raven’s eyes softened as she looked down at him. Empathic was always, she could feel his panic, his racing heart and overbearing sense of doom upon him.

“Jason,” she whispered, laying back down and hugging him to her.

Jason wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face to her chest. But not even the sound of her steady heartbeat, or the comfort of her embrace, could help him. Not now. 

“You were having a nightmare,” Raven said, stating to obvious.

“I know,” was all Jason could manage to say. He squeezed his eyes close, and then forced himself to take steady breaths. He would not panic, he would not panic. But he felt it constricting in his throat, darkening in his mind.

“You wanna talk about it?” Raven asked, trying to see if that would help.

“N-no,” he struggled to say. It would make it all come back to him, make it all too real. He was trying to forget, desperately trying, but it was far too vivid for him to simply forget. He could still feel the blows, hear the evil laughter, see the rocky walls of the pit…

“What was it about?”

“Nothing,” he lied. “I just don’t want to talk about it.” His voice threatened tears, and Raven stroked a hand through his hair. Jason only hugged her tighter, as if her presence could release the horror that gripped him.

“I can heal you,” Raven whispered.

That caught his attention. “How?” he asked her, opening his eyes and looking up into her face. “You can–?”

“I can get rid of the nightmares…and your current…panic…” she said. She was sleepy, and trying to stifle a yawn.

“Do it!” he hissed.

Raven’s hands rose up around his head, settling on his temples, and he felt a soothing cold run through him, over him. Like fresh water coating his skin. And then a thickness, the consistency of honey, and waves of content were flowing into his brain. His eyes, closed then, opening to see blue light flooding the space between them. In the blue, he could see Raven’s bare skin, and her eyes alight. She was healing him with her magic, he knew.

And that was a first.

He slid his eyes closed again as he felt the healing energy start to patch him up, fill all the empty places in him, soothe him until he was steady, his heart rate back to normal. Jason let his head fall back down, and rest easy on Raven’s breast. She cuddled him close to her, wanting him to feel peace, feel safe and secure.

“Better?” she asked, after a long time had passed.

“Yes,” he sighed.

The blue light faded, and her eyes returned to normal. She let her own eyes close, and her arms wrapped around his body, not wanting to let go of him. She knew that he needed her right now–needed her powers, but needed her, too.

“Sleep well, Jason,” she whispered to him, and kissed him.


	17. First "I Love You"

“How…?” Jason couldn’t get the rest of the question out. 

When he closed his eyes, all the tears that had threatened to spill out of his all came rushing out of him. Now started, they wouldn’t stop, streaming down his face with him unable to do anything about it.

Though he was grateful. He didn’t want to see the destruction that lay before him, far down below on the street, past his feet and far from his control. 

He only shook his head.

Let the night air carry his soul away, if he had one left. He didn’t think he did. Maybe only half of it remained now, with her gone. A soul cut in half, or ripped apart in two. Something like that. He’d never truly been one for poetics, but he was now remembering all the poetry she’d read to him, all the books she’d laid on his pillow all those nights that seemed so long ago now.

A gasp escaped him, then another. Choking sobs torn from his throat.

Stop it, he said to himself. You’re only torturing yourself. Heh. He’d been tortured so many times before, what difference did it make now? 

A destroyed building. A drug bust gone bad. Far too many bullets, far too much hatred and blood. A now the possibility that he’d lost her forever…

The night air ruffled the strands of his hair. Brought the sounds of the sirens to his ears, along with the frightened murmuring of the crowd gathered around to watch. Then a miracle.

His eyes had opened just at the right time to see Raven walking out of the ambulance. A white bandage was wrapped around her arm and neck, and she walked with a limp, but otherwise she was unharmed. Alive. That was the right word: alive.

The darkness that had been crowding him suddenly felt cleansed as he watched her lean forward, talking to a policewoman and a nurse who gathered around her.

Jason didn’t think, only acted.

From his position high up on the ledge of the building, he jumped down, climbing the ladders of the fire escape until he reached the ground. Despite the pretty much destroyed building, there was still shadows that he could hide in. He only had to wait for Raven to notice his presence.

He held his breath, tears stinging his eyes, as he waited for Raven to turn her attention towards him. She could sense his presence, his sorrow and grief and worry and pain. Her head slowly turned, pained eyes locking onto pained eyes.

“I’ll be back,” she told them both, and walked towards Jason, hidden in what was left of the alley.

He pulled his mask off, and pulled her into a hug. 

“Ja--” she gasped out, taken aback. But then her words ended, and she wrapped her arms around him in turn, pressing her body against his. She could feel every single emotion in his body, radiating outwards towards her, and she knew what he had been through.

She leaned her forehead up against his shoulder as she relaxed into his embrace, neither of them ever wanting to let go. Words had no meaning them, in that dark little alley surrounded by the shadows and echoes of sirens. Right then and there, it was only the two of them in their own world.

Raven felt the near loss of her life a burden that she didn’t think could be so heavy. She gripped tighter to Jason, glad for her to be alive, and overjoyed to see him, hold him. He’d almost gone from her world; she would always keep him close

“I was so worried,” Jason said, after the long minutes had ticked by.

“I know,” Raven whispered back. A lump had grown in her throat when she had laid her head against his shoulder, and now she found it difficult to speak past. But really, no words could even begin to convey...

“I love you, Raven,” he said suddenly. His voice was low and ragged, and Raven wondered if she had heard him correctly. Until he repeated it, like a mantra, whispered in the night air. “I love you. I love you,” he gripped her tighter, and Raven felt the flow of his tears again.

“I love you, too,” she said back.

The rest of the entire world vanished with those words, and the two of them felt alone in their intimacy. One night, one near death experience, three words. Raven couldn’t cry with him, couldn’t share in his panic.

“I love you,” Jason whispered again, just as another sob tore at his throat. Raven knew it was true.


	18. Striptease

His mask was first, as it almost always was. It rid him of the mechanical voice that she hated so much, and let his natural, seductive voice take over. A sly smile came to her face, and it didn’t seem like it would leave too quickly, either. Her eyes drank in the sight of him, as if he were fine wine.

He twirled the mask in his gloved fingers for a while, a smirk worn openly on his face. But, for the first time since she had probably seen him unmasked, this wasn’t any annoying smirk. But then again, she didn’t exactly see the smugness on his face, nor did she feel smugness in her emotions. Simply because she was more focused on other things.

Of all the places in the world for him to start stripping off his clothes, an old abandoned hallway in an old abandoned office would have even been more likely a place than this. Right here, in her room, in the Titans Tower.

Jason peeled off a single glove from his hand, and then tossed it towards her. She caught it easily.

Then, his hands went down to his waist. Sneaking his fingers beneath the fabric of the waistband, he pulled the suit from his body, and snuck it down his thighs. The head of his erect cock peeked out at her, but she only got a glimpse of it before he pulled his suit back up.

Raven’s smile quirked away. She lifted her eyes to his, indigo locked on green. Now his smirk seemed annoying.

Not yet, his mind seemed to say, along with the expression he wore. You can have a small little look, but you won’t get my cock that easily. Not so soon.

Then the next glove.

Raven uncrossed her legs, and parted her knees apart, letting them rest in a more natural position. Already, she could feel herself becoming wet and eager at the prospect of him naked in her room. But it was coming so agonizingly slowly that it was making something inside of her burn in all the wrong ways.

Jason winked as he tossed the glove away from his body.

Once more, his fingers snaked down to the waistband, pulling the fabric from his body and letting it snap back against his skin. Raven could almost see the tip of his cock, almost. But then again, she was so eager that she just might have imagined it.

A metallic clink met her ears as she looked down to see him undoing his belt. Down it fell, around his ankles, and then he stepped out of the circular barrier that it had made around his feet. 

Jason walked towards her, a wide smirk across his face, as he leaned in close. Raven moved forwards to kiss him, but Jason pulled away. Not yet, his eyes still said, not yet. He let their lips stay close together, with Raven needing to kiss him, and Jason just not letting her have it.

She would get what she wanted when he let her have it. Because tonight, that was the game that they played.

Raven’s eyes glanced back down between his legs. She could see he was hard, and the outline of his erection was visible through the black pants that he wore. That in and of itself was enough of a tease, but having to wait on and on for him to finally strip naked…that was another thing.

“Jason,” she groaned, her hand reaching out to touch him.

He backed away from her grasp. That smirk once more. Jason saw the small pout that was on her face, and he thought that she looked adorable that way. He should make her pout more often.

The torso of the Red X uniform started to come up his body, revealing his abs. Raven’s eyes shone as she watched. His skin was slowly becoming visible to her, more and more, as he inched the uniform up his body. He stopped just before his pecs could become visible.

Sauntering over to Raven, he thought he’d tease her once more with kisses that she couldn’t have. 

Raven only crossed her arms and bit her lip, not one to be taken a fool twice. Still, the pout that she wore. Jason leaned in closer to her, until their skin brushed together, his nose up against hers, and his lips less than a breath away. He could feel the want within Raven, growing in her like a blooming flower.

Jason let his lips ghost across Raven’s, and her lips parted in anticipation. Though, she knew, he wasn’t going to kiss her. 

This game was far too much fun for him.

“Jason,” she whispered, almost about to give in.

Not yet.

He stood upright again. Raven’s hands reached out for him, wanting to bury her fingers in the fabric, grasp them in her fists, and pull her towards him. Wanted to rip his clothes off of him with her teeth, and then…

Jason backed away from her seeking hands.

Just as Raven was about to put them back down onto her lap, ready to watch him for as long as she could stand, he gripped her wrists and put her hands on him. Raven’s eyes widened, surprised that this was happening. She glanced up at his face (the smirk still visible), down to his abs where her hands were currently pressed against, free to feel them up all she wanted, and then even further down to his erection.

She swallowed, and took a few deep breaths.

Jason guided her hands along his body, letting her fingertips run along his abdomen and skin. There was a tightening sensation low within his stomach, settling near his navel, and he moved Raven’s hands down lower. The lick she gave across her lips did not go unnoticed by him.

She almost thought that he was going to let her pull his pants down, but he didn’t. He pushed her hands back into her lap, teased her with another almost-kiss, and pulled the torso of his uniform off of his body.

Raven drank in the sight.

Beautiful. Lustful. Alluring. Hot as fuck. That was just a few words that Raven could think of to describe the sight before her. She wanted more, but so far that was the most she was offered. So she drank in the sight like a woman parched for water. He was her oasis, and she would drink all that she could.

“Tell me, Raven,” he said, with a hint of a chuckle in his voice, “what do you want?”

“You,” she said, without a second of hesitation.

“Don’t worry,” he said, in a low and seductive tone, “I won’t keep you waiting for much longer.” As he said this, his fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his pants once more.

“Define how long,” Raven said, her voice monotone despite the sight before her.

Jason casually shrugged. “Another ten minutes, maybe,” he replied. 

Raven only groaned.


	19. Fears Aren't Silent in the Dark

Jason huffed out an agitated sigh. “Why do you have to be like this?”

“Because I am restless. And my mind gets to wandering when I’m restless.” That was the only response Raven made. She didn’t feel she needed to explain any further than that.

She breathed deep the cold air being circulated by the fan. Both she and Jason had kicked the covers off of them in attempt to get cool, to wear off the heat from their bodies combining with the summer heat and making their skin damp with sweat. Even late at night, or more technically very early in the morning, it was stifling.

Whatever night breezes or ocean breezes that were supposed to relieve Jump City of the heat simply wasn’t cooling them.

They laid naked. Well, she laid; Jason was sitting upright, his body leaning back against the headboard. He looked comfortable, at ease. Raven thought so by the way his neck lay at a slight angle to rest up against the wall, and the way his eyes kept blinking slowly, wanting to close.

Raven let a single hand outstretch from the mattress and fall over the side. In her palm was a small sphere of dark energy, her black magic having formed with the riot of emotions that she felt. It was like a mystic putty in her hands, letting her fingers play with it, sink into it, mold it around in her hand.

“Maybe some tea will help you sleep?” Jason suggested.

“You must be really desperate for me to sleep,” Raven thought aloud. It wasn’t as if she was trying to conceal her thoughts and feelings anyway. They were open and flowing around the room, lingering on their bare skin, leaving its taste upon their lips.

“I am,” Jason plainly stated. “What’s the tea for a sleepless night? Chamomile?”

“That is the usual choice,” Raven replied. 

She didn’t turn to look at him; she only stared up at the dark ceiling above her. It would have been completely dark, had it not been for a single candle that nightlight plugged in on the far side of the room, casting a slight warm tinge across the corner of the bedroom.

Jason didn’t get out of bed. He was too tired, and Raven didn’t seem to have any interest in drinking tea right then and there. And her words…like poison and sugar, addicting like alcohol, poetic and thoughtful. He could get drunk on her words, just the same way he had gotten drunk on her body so many times before. And would so many times after this night.

“You think too much,” he said at last, breaking the calm silence that had drifted between them.

Raven heaved a heavy sigh. She hated to be reminded. “I know,” she said, her voice low, her voice monotone.

“You really think your teammates would do that? Or anything like that? Just for being in a relationship with me?” The thought seemed so ridiculous to him. If he’d had the energy, he would have shaken his head. Maybe even have scoffed.

“It is highly possible,” Raven said with another sigh. She yawned after that.

“I don’t think they would,” Jason offered. “And trust me…I know Dick pretty well…I don’t think he would do anything so…” Jason searched for the right word. “Drastic.”

Raven sighed another sigh that turned into a yawn.

She was tired, but sleep would not overtake her. Her mind was already freed, her dreams attempting to begin and run across her brain. In her head, a calming, beautiful music played. A melody that had drifted her off to sleep so many times before. A sonata that had helped her to meditate when peace wouldn’t come to her.

Useless right now, but playing in her head all the same.

“I know Dick well, too. I think he would do something.” Raven turned her eyes towards the window. The blinds were tilted open, and she could see out.

Everything seemed so strange to her, in this state that she was in.

“He would do something…drastic. Maybe even stupid. Maybe both at the same time. You’re not exactly his favorite person in the world…masked or unmasked. I think…there’d be some price to pay…”

“Aaahhh… Little Bird, you…” He trailed off and pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbed the sleep crusting around his eyes.

“I what?”

“You need to stop worrying,” he repeated. 

Pulling his hand away from his face, he reached out and touched Raven. On her naked breasts, the left one, where the calm, steady beat of her heart lightly touched his fingertips. He thought he saw a small smile ghost across Raven’s lips, or heard a sigh of contentment escape her. But it was only a thought.

“I wish I could,” Raven said.

“Maybe some tea will help?” Jason offered again. Not that he had the energy to go make it. Raven didn’t have the energy either.

“It would…it might…” Raven thought aloud. 

A long silence stretched between them, until both thought that the other had fallen asleep. Their breathing was steady enough, their bodies relaxed enough. But their eyes remained open, looking but not seeing. They listened but didn’t hear. They thought but they didn’t comprehend.

Jason slid his thumb across her skin.

“Yes…?” she asked him, her voice less than a whisper.

“We both need to get some sleep,” Jason murmured. “Both of us. If not for the day ahead, then for some peace of mind.”

Raven agreed with him. On that point, at least. So she closed her eyes, let the melody that played in her head soothe her, let the soft currents of the fan brush against her skin.

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” Jason asked her, a smile stretching across his face. A sleepy one that wavered, but a smile nonetheless. 

“Yes, you have,” Raven replied. Her eyes opened once again, lamp like in the dark of the night. “But I still love hearing it.”

“I love you…”

“Perfect.” Raven closed her eyes, and tried to make sleep come to her once more. But it stayed in a place where she couldn’t reach. Her mind stretched like fingers towards it, that place where the mind went dark and you could awake refreshed. “Say it again.”

“I love you,” Jason said. He leaned down, and moved closer to her. His hand went from her breast to her stomach, crossing over the smooth plane till he cupped her hip. “I love you, I love you…”

Pause.

“Little bird?” he asked gently.

“Hmm?”

“Isn’t there something you want to say to me?”

Raven turned her head, her hair crinkling against the pillow as she moved. She looked him in the eyes, appearing black with the way the shadows of the night were playing over him. He looked beautiful that way…almost as if he were something other than human, just like her.

“I love you too,” she said, knowing what he wanted to hear.

“Good,” he said, and kissed her lightly on her temple.

There were no more words after that. Raven had said most of what she had wanted to say, and sleep was heavy on her mind. It was blurring her vision, dulling her senses. She wouldn’t be awake for very long after he’d kissed her, and she knew that Jason had finally let himself fall asleep. With a sigh, Raven rolled over to face the ajar window, focusing on nothing and everything at once. She brought down her barriers so that sleep could overtake her.


	20. When the Night Comes

Jason spun her around once more, and she turned so gracefully, arching her feet up to stand on her toes before dropping back down to her heels. Her other hand found her place in his, and together they moved along in the open space in his living room, the only witness to this moment the pale eye of the moon.

As the dance slowed even more, Raven rested her head up against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his lower back and letting them rest there. Jason did the same, resting his hands on her hips as the two of them slowly moved to the quiet hum of a song they couldn't make out.

Neither of them cared for the music, though. They had all the music they needed simply by the beating of their hearts; especially with Raven's ear so close to his pulse.

Eventually the dance stopped, and they were left simply holding each other in the dark room. The occasional sway of their hips let them know they still had the rhythmic feeling inside of them.

"Why me?" Raven whispered to him. Her breath was like thunder in the surrounding quiet.

"Because," Jason said, his voice just as low as hers, "there's something about you that I'm drawn to. We relate to each other. You and I are so alike, that I don't think that we could live without complimenting each other. There's something about you that I see in myself, and I can never leave it."

"You have a way with words," Raven breathed out, and smiled as her grip around his body tightened slightly.

"The night does that to me," he whispered back, a smile of his own crossing his face. "And what about you?"

"That same attraction," Raven whispered. "I couldn't leave it. There is something in you, something that I just know. I don't think I could let go of this feeling." She blushed then. "Oh damn, I'm gushing."

"Nah," he breathed, a single hand lifting to stroke her hair. "You're pretty amazing with words yourself."

Raven indulged in the feeling of his fingers running through her hair, and the slight tickle as it brushed up against her neck, ghosted across her cheek. She hummed a little, far too happy to remain completely silent for long. Jason's hand stroked her hair again and again, and Raven let her eyes drift closed.

"But why do you smile?" Jason asked, and for the first time in a long while, Raven thought that he sounded close to breaking.

She looked up at him, her indigo eyes meeting his green ones.

"Why do you ask that?" she whispered her question. "Because I'm happy being with you. We've done the 'I love you,' thing. You should know how I feel." Raven let her hands travel up to his face, where she cupped his cheeks.

"Why do you smile at me? I know I'm not the best person in the world…"

"You're concerned about that?" Raven asked, almost too stunned to believe it. She let a small chuckle fill the air between them, before she leaned in to kiss him. Soft and slow before they broke apart, the space between their lips begging to be closed.

"No one's the best. But you're all I need…"

Jason smiled and blushed.

"Please kiss me," Raven said to him, and Jason obliged. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. He felt her body move up against his as the kiss filled her with a steady flame that held her desires.

"You know, sometimes I think you're the only person who still smiles at me," Jason confessed. His head dropped down and his eyes closed. Raven slid her thumb across his cheek, trying to comfort him.

Raven was about to respond to him, but he spoke before she could.

"You're enough though. Even if you're the only one who still smiles at me, it's enough. It'll keep me happy." He paused. Raven didn't break the silence that had laid down upon them once more. She enjoyed it, just the same way she enjoyed his body and his words.

"Why would they smile?" Jason thought aloud, murmuring under his breath. "I've been missing for years…"

"Sshhh," Raven hushed him, bringing him back to the present. "Thoughts like that aren't good. Believe me, I know from experience." She leaned in close to him, letting their foreheads touch and their noses brush up against each other. Jason's eyes drifted closed as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"I feel as if I'm in heaven," Jason thought aloud again.

Raven smiled and blushed even more. She turned her head away from him, making eye contact with only the pale moon just outside the window.

"As do I," Raven said, though she hadn't any idea what heaven was, or could be. She'd only heard theories and rumors and stories. But, maybe, according to how the legends went, this was how it felt.

"I've been missing for years," Jason repeated, a crack forming in his voice.

Raven held him tighter.

"Would they even recognize me?"

Raven let herself feel for him; let his emotions fully consume her and breath into her body, filling her like her very blood. She didn't really mind being an empath around him, and tonight was no different. She felt his nightmares, his doubts, his fears. She'd shared his bed countless times; she should know such things.

"They would," Raven reassured him.

"How do you know?" Jason asked, his voice turning raspy.

"I just do," Raven said. "Trust me. I know you better than anyone else, Jason. Trust me when I say they would recognize you."

"I've been missing for years," he repeated. Raven could see the gleam of tears in his eyes.

"Jason…"

Back into the present. Come back into the present with me, she thought.

Jason did, and the two of them finished their dance just before falling asleep on the couch, their fatigue finally triumphing against them.


	21. soft and soothing and somber

He peeled her panties off of her with his teeth. Her skin tasted sweet and fresh, thanks to the shower water that she'd been drenched in just minutes earlier. Jason stopped only to lick her knee, letting his tongue travel all the way up to her inner thigh, before tugging the black lace off of her completely.

Jason kissed her ankle, slid his fingers in between her toes, and then began peppering her legs with kisses.

Raven was always so quiet. Her moans and gasps and silent pleas only whispers in the dead of night. Jason didn't mind. It made it sound more intimate that way. Though, he sometimes would admit to himself, he wanted to her be loud.

Jason's hand rested on Raven's hip as his tongue slid in between her labia, licking up the length of her before he found her clit, poking out from beneath her hood. Upon the slightest touch, it shrank back away from his searching tongue, but Jason only buried his tongue deeper into her.

Raven moaned again, her voice bordering on the edge of something that could almost be heard above the slight trickle of the gentle summer rain.

"You taste wonderful," he told her, right before flicking his tongue out to circle her again. His eyes fluttered open just in time to see a blush run across Raven's body. He smirked to himself, loving the way he could make her turn red at his words.

Letting his eyes flutter close again, he hummed to himself, a soft tune he'd heard long ago on the radio, as he let his tongue explore her. He gave a gentle nip to her labia, which made her almost jump. Jason did it again, wanting to see her shiver some more.

A chuckle emanated from him, low in his throat.

The vibrations reverberated against Raven's clit, filling her with the most heavenly of sensations. She leaned back onto her elbows, and then just completely onto her back, looping her legs over his shoulders as he continued to play with her. Jason hummed more, as he sucked and kissed her clit, and Raven's moans filled the small space of his bedroom.

Jason looked up at her as her back arched, watching as her breasts rose higher into the air. Her nipples were hard, both from the arousal and the slight chill she had. When he ran only the tips of his fingers across her skin, she shuddered, and goosebumps rose on her gray flesh.

"Cold, Little Bird?" he asked.

Raven didn't respond. Jason didn't let her; his tongue was on her again in an instant, redoubling his efforts so that she would moan more. Jason heard her breathing change as she got closer to her climax, so he worked harder.

Two of his fingers slid in between her legs, only dipping into her wet opening by less than an inch, teasing her. He curled his fingers, rotating them back and forth, giving the skin around her entrance a treatment that he knew that Raven would enjoy.

Raven felt on fire, despite the cool air from the summer rain.

She let her hands grip onto her breasts, her thumbs flicking across her nipples. Her breasts were soft and fun to touch. She massaged them just as Jason pushed his fingers all the way inside of her, curling and uncurling them in a 'come hither' motion. Raven could feel that he was hitting just the right spot. If only he would move his fingers a little bit faster, she could have been in orgasm almost instantly.

But Jason took it slow. Slow and soft, bringing her to her climax at a leisurely pace. He didn't care how long it took her to orgasm at the pace he was going, all he knew was that he was enjoying himself. Without a doubt in his mind, he knew that Raven secretly loved this treatment; of being denied a quick climax.

"Jason!" she hissed out, as her body edged closer to her release. "Jason!" Hiss. "Jason!"

His hums deepened. Raven's thighs parted wider, and she pushed her body forwards, closer to his mouth. His lips wrapped around her, and he kissed her again and again and again. He didn't stop until Raven's skin was as bright as rubies.

Slowly, his free hand slid from her thigh to up underneath the curve of her ass. He squeezed her ass, and he heard another moan escape her.

"Jason! Please!" she whispered. Even with her low voice, Jason could hear the needy desperation in it. She wanted him, and wanted him badly.

His already hard cock gave a little twitch as he thought about her want for him. Her need for him. To think that she was just begging for him to do such devious, sinful things to her. He pinched her ass again, hearing something between a purr and a squeak come from her throat.

"Ja-son!" she groaned out, pushing her body against his mouth even harder.

Her climax came in a series of waves, each more intense than the last. Her climax became so intense that her entire body felt like it was fire and ice mixed together in her veins, with her clit throbbing and thrumming, and her wetness spread on her thighs.

Jason quickly crawled up onto the bed with her.

He speared his cock inside of her just as Raven felt her climax starting to ebb away. His pace was frantic at first, and Raven's orgasm lasted longer thanks to his uncontrolled thrusting. Her muscles were warm and wet and pulsing around him, and Jason sunk all the way into her. He was loving the feeling of her walls welcoming him into her body, but eventually, his thrusts slowed down.

It was odd, to say the least. Normally he started slow and ended with his hips moving so fast that they seemed to be possessed. But this time was different.

Maybe it was the somber mood that filled the room, or the gentle rain just outside the bedroom door, or Raven's contented sighs and lazy pulses around his cock. Whatever it was, he stopped his wild thrusting and began a rhythmic in and out at a gradual pace that they both seemed to love.

Taking her slowly was absolute torture, but it was a beautiful torture at that.

Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and started whispering dirty nothings into his ear. That turned him on more than he cared to admit. Just as she told him that she was going to come for him and make her his (repeating the sentiment until her words were white noise in his ears), he reached his own climax.

He buried himself to the hilt in her as his orgasm took over him. He finished inside of her, giving her all the cum that he had in him, and then collapsed down on her.

Raven's hand went in between them. She played with her clit for a moment, gingerly flicking her fingers over and around it, before she reached even lower and cupped him. Her hand went from the base of his shaft and then down to his balls when she gave him a gentle squeeze.

Jason cried out as she did so.

Raven squeezed even harder, letting her grip linger there, before she released him and rested her hand on the back of his shoulder.

"Do that again," Jason whispered to her.

"No," Raven breathed.

"Please," Jason then said. He didn't care if he had to beg. That felt so good he'd do almost anything to have her grip him there once more. Anything.

"Well...maybe," Raven said, her lips quirking into a small smile.

"Please, Little Bird, please," Jason said again, the same needy desperation that Raven'd had earlier thick in his own voice now. Raven loved the sound of him desperate; it wasn't often that he begged for her.

"Ask me again," she told him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Please do that again," he rasped.

Raven's smile grew wider, and she finally obliged. Reaching in between their entangled bodies and below his cock, she gripped his balls in her hand and gave another slight squeeze. Jason buried his head into her throat and moaned loudly, filling her entire body with vibrations. Her grip lessened, then tightened again.

The way she was making Jason moan and squirm and plead...

She'd remember this one for a long time.

xoxo

The weather got colder as the day faded into the evening. Raven knew that her teammates would be expecting her back soon. She'd told them that she'd be back in another day, and she always kept her promises. She gripped her tea in her hands tighter, savoring the warmth that spread through her numbed fingers.

"You look comfy," Jason said to her, just as he walked back into his bedroom, finishing the last of his drink.

"I am," Raven quietly replied.

Jason stepped forward, his foot falls quiet against the floor. Raven felt him approaching, his emotions becoming stronger, like the gusts of wind outside.

Raven liked the summer storms; it made the world dark and quiet, gave it a feeling of peacefulness and power at the same time. She let her eyes flutter closed as she felt Jason sit down next to her on the windowsill, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his embrace.

Raven hummed a little, happy to be in his arms. If she had been wearing her cloak and leotard then, she was almost sure that they would have been pure white (instead of black and blue). But she was dressed in nothing more than her lacy black panties and an oversized sweater that belonged to Jason.

It was soft against her skin, and the fabric smelled faintly of him. Both his natural scent that she drank in, and the Old Spice that he often wore. It also had traces of his aura clinging to it, thicker on the torso than the sleeves. Everything that reminded her of him. Everything Jason.

"Kiss me," Jason whispered in her ear, his lips ghosting across her skin.

Raven set her tea down, and spun around to face him.

There was a pleading look in his eyes yet a mischievous smirk on his lips. Raven knew what he felt, for his emotions were pressing up against her and whispering across her body. His lust had come back, and when she dropped her eyes down, she could see the outline of his growing erection.

Raven leaned forward and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

The kiss was dragged out for as long as possible, with their lips wet and red, their hair tangled as their hands found each other, eyes closing and opening as they gasped for breath. Jason pulled her in tighter to him, nearly crushing her against his chest. Raven placed her hands on his arms, feeling the solid muscles beneath the soft, at-the-moment-unmarked skin.

"Little Bird," he whispered, when they broke apart for the however-many-time. "Could you...?" His voice trailed off, and then Raven saw him blush. Dark red painted across his cheeks, and his devious smile turning sheepish.

Raven arched an eyebrow at him; she wasn't used to seeing him this way.

"Yes...?" she asked slowly.

What was he up to?

"Little Bird," he said again, and pressed a hard kiss to her lips. He slipped his tongue into his mouth, and Raven darted out her tongue to meet his. They were gasping once more as they broke apart.

Jason's blush remained.

"Could you...uh...cup...grab..." He stopped talking, but his hand kept gesturing down to his erection, which had grown considerably since they had first started kissing. He was almost fully erect, and the strain on his pants was evident. It was throbbing, she could see, as the tent of his erection pulsed up and down.

She licked her lips. Raven paused for a second before what he wanted clicked in her brain.

"You want me to squeeze you here-" she reached down his pants, running her hand down his shaft and wrapping her fingers around his balls once more, "-again?"

A blush of her own darkened her face, when she realized just what she was doing.

Jason nodded, then leaned his head back and moaned, deep and loud, as Raven's hand caressed him. Raven didn't usually touch him there, so to finally feel her stroking and squeezing and playing with his balls was something new and exciting. Adrenaline started coursing through him, and his lustful hunger came back. His blush faded from his face, and ran down all the way to his cock.

"Fuck, that feels good," he hissed out.

Raven let her fingers toy with him for a few more minutes before she bid him to stand up. Jason did as she asked him, and stood before her. Raven's eyes were dark and sinful as she unlaced the waistband of his pants and slowly started to pull them down his thighs.

It was agonizingly slow. When his cock was finally free of the fabric, it sprung up and out, straight into the air and quivering. Raven eyed it greedily. Her hands came up to him to wrap around his balls once more, and she licked her lips and leaned forward.

Jason watched as her tongue escaped her mouth. He watched as she made contact with his skin, giving a small, tentative stroke up his frenulum. His moans reverberated in his chest, echoed throughout the room. Raven's tongue was on him again, flicking back and forth and up and down his frenulum, before her tongue completely circled his pronounced head.

Jason placed his hand on her shoulder, where his fingers gripped into her skin.

Raven tightened her grip around him, and his entire body shuddered. It felt... beyond good-no words were there to describe it.

Not that he was thinking of words. All he was thinking about was Raven's tongue, and her hands, and that look in her eyes.

That look alone would be the end of him.

Raven's tongue returned back inside of her mouth. She gripped and released him in a pattern, her thumbs rotating to massage the delicate flesh. Jason ran his hand along her hair, brushing through the violet strands. He wanted to praise her, to sing songs about how happy this made him, of how amazing she was and how grateful he was.

His eyes had closed, so he didn't see Raven's mouth open up and her lips wrap around his head. But he felt it; every minuscule detail of her mouth he felt along his length. She enveloped him, taking as much of his length as she could, and bobbed her head back and forth as she began a slow pace over him.

Jason hissed out her name-her real name-again and again as he felt his climax approach him.

His head fell forward, down against his chest, as his entire body shook and shuddered as his legs trembled beneath him. Raven gripped his balls tighter in her hand, and he knew that he was only minutes away from climaxing, and filling her mouth with his seed.

...If she let him do that.

He'd warn her before he came, and then he'd be surprised at whatever it was that she did after that. He'd be happy with any outcome, so long as her grip remained steady on him.

xoxo

Nightfall.

She'd spent all day at his place. It wasn't a first, but it was rare. Jason wracked his brain for the last time Raven had spent an entire day with him, but the only thing that came back to him was a time months and months ago, when they were still unused to each other's company. And both suspicious that the other might be a spy.

A new relationship where the sex was awkward and their conversations were short and simple.

Jason remembered that day, vaguely. He couldn't remember everything, so it was no surprise to him that the only thing that he recalled was the smell of coffee and the sound of her moans. A stark image of her black leotard on the floor, coupled with a new candle or two that he'd given her as a gift. They had smelled like the earth after the rain.

Raven stretched out in his bed, loosening her muscles. Jason watched as her naked body languidly flexed itself, eyeing the ripple of her muscles beneath the smooth gray skin, before darting his eyes back up to her violet eyes.

With a hum, she looked up at him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at her with a thirsty expression that his body didn't mirror. His hand rested on her bare knee, with his fingers pressing softly into her skin.

"Your clothes are white," Jason said, trying to make conversation.

"I noticed," Raven responded.

Her eyes flicked from Jason and to the direction of the door, where she knew her clothes were still laying just outside the bedroom. She'd go and get them eventually, put them back on and head back to the Tower, becoming a Titan once more.

"Why are they white?" Jason asked, shifting a little on the bed.

Raven could sense with her empathic powers that he was genuinely curious. So she told him that sometimes her clothes would change colors when she was emotional. And white was very emotional. She watched the thoughts travel through Jason's eyes as she spoke, unrushed in the rainy darkness.

A soft flash of lightning illuminated them both.

"Huh. I guess that's cool," he said, when Raven had said all she had to say.

Raven thought for a moment, before she leaned up on the bed and encircled Jason in her arms. She didn't have to say a word; the look in her eyes spoke volumes, and when she leaned forward to kiss him her tongue said the rest. Jason pulled her closer to him, but when she started to grind back and forth on his lap, he had to stop her.

"Tired?" Raven asked him, though she already knew the answer.

His fatigue was in his bones and sidling along his veins. It touched at Raven's core, her empathic spirit, and she could feel his reluctance at doing anything that required a lot of energy. Raven could sense that he didn't even have it in him to make slow love to her, with his tongue or with his hands.

Simply put, he was tired.

"Yeah," Jason moaned back, a silent apology in his eyes.

"Don't be sorry," Raven whispered to him, and kissed him on the forehead. From outside, thunder rumbled deeply again, filling the air with its power and ferocity. A small streak of light illuminated the color behind Raven's closed lids.

"So...we could just...rest...?" Jason asked her quietly.

Raven gave him another soft smile, and Jason knew immediately that she understood. He was happy for that; but then again, this was Raven. She knew him better than anyone else at the moment. Maybe even in his entire life. It didn't matter if she was an empath or not; she just knew him.

Jason had let all his guards down around her.

Unabashedly he sunk his head down onto her chest, wrapping his body around hers and smiling openly. He felt Raven's fingers brush his hair, toying with the white streak a little before her index finger traveled the curve of his jaw.

"Do you think...?" Raven began to ask, but her words fell short when she felt Jason slip from consciousness and plunge into his world of dreams.

Another time, Raven thought to herself, and kissed him again.


	22. Under Her Desk

Her head fell back against her chair and her fingers tightened in his hair.

His tongue mercilessly feasted on her as he sought to make her break: scream, cry out, yell, moan loud enough to wake the dead. Things that weren’t really Raven, but a part of her that only he could make come to light.

Jason got what he wanted when he heard her moan, loud and long, the sound of it seeming to come from her very core. The texture of her powers and her emotions were thick in the room, wrapping itself around the both of them. Her powers settled themselves on their skin like temperature and humidity, filled their senses like an overpowering aroma. 

Everything that was Raven.

Fuck, Jason thought, I love her.

He buried his tongue deeper inside of her, flicking and twisting and jabbing at her body until she was writhing against her chair. Jason hummed, and the music he drew from her was more heavenly than before.

His hands dug into her hips, sliding her forward so he could get to her better. Her body pressed warm and wet up against his mouth. Jason was already fully erect, but he was getting harder the point where he might come in his pants.

As he ate her out, his tongue working around her body, his hands slid underneath the desk with him, and he unsnapped the button of his jeans, and pulled the hem of his pants and boxers down. He pulled his cock out, thick and throbbing and dripping with precum.

He wrapped a single hand around Raven’s waist, and pushed his mouth hard up against her. His tongue gave flat strokes along her labia, from her opening to her clit in a continuous pattern. Beneath the desk, he slowly stroked himself, wanting to share her pleasure with her.

Raven’s feet pointed, arching just as her back did. She was so close to orgasm, so fucking close…

Jason opened his eyes to watch her. He fucking loved watching her come, the look on her face as she finally entered her own personal heaven as all the nerves in her body sang and her body blushed bright red. Beneath the thin black fabric, he could see her hardened nipples, and a thin trickle of sweat going down her neck.

Her foot rested against his abs, and she could feel him stroking himself.

Just that thought alone…

Within one more second, she found herself in orgasm, her climax pounding through her body, setting all her nerves alight as she fought to keep herself there. Just as Cyborg walked in.

Raven’s mouth snapped closed and she straightened her back. Cyborg was about to say something when he noticed how strange Raven looked. Her eyes were wide open.

“I was gonna ask if you know where the Star City files are… You okay, Rae? Looks like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

The way her skin was flushed, Cyborg thought that maybe she had, and she was busy contacting the spirits of the underworld while she was in here. But that wouldn’t make any sense, would it? Raven usually contacted spirits inside her bedroom, or in a secluded hallway; not in the main files room.

Raven, her eyes still wide, could only nod. She knew that if she spoke, the sounds that would escape her lips were the same sounds that Jason was still thinking of and still getting off to. His tongue still worked its way around her, not letting her have a minute to rest.

Not even when Cyborg was in the room with them.

Couldn’t he be discreet just once? Raven thought, just as she felt her next orgasm approaching. Heat washed through her, and her hands started to shake. She needed to come again, but Cyborg still stood there, watching her.

Oh, fuck it, Raven thought. Closing her eyes once more, she leaned back into the chair and moaned once more, not caring that Cyborg was still looking right at her…


	23. Watchtower

Her moans were becoming louder, despite her best efforts to keep them calm and controlled. Her breath was coming faster as she neared her climax, and she couldn't help but yell out her lover's name as he licked at her.

"Jason!" she gasped, with another moan escaping her lips.

The pad of her hand hit up against the wall, making a dull echo sound ring throughout the quiet little room in one the most secluded sections of the Watchtower.

Raven knew she shouldn't be doing this; neglecting her responsibilities as a Titan to have sex with her lover. But she couldn't help it; when Jason gave her that look, she knew that she would be unable to resist. And the forbidden aspect of it, to have sex in the League headquarters.

There were no words to describe the thrill.

Jason speared his tongue into her once more, making her cry out and bunch her fists. She wanted something to grab onto, but instead her hands were met with the smooth, thick wall. Nothing to grasp.

So she moaned. Loud and long.

Jason hummed in response, loving the music that she made. His hands were on her hips, stroking them lovingly, while his tongue did dangerous things to her. From spearing into her entrance to tracing her wetness all the way back to her clit, where his tongue circled it slowly.

There was a fire in his eyes, and Raven felt hot just by looking at him.

As he fucked her with his mouth, his own hands snuck away from her hips and moved down. Raven didn't watch, for she was leaning back with her eyes closed and vocalizing every delicious feeling of him. But she could hear the button of his pants unsnap, and the shift of his clothing.

Jason pulled his cock free.

He was hard to the point where his clothes had begun to hurt him, and he needed his own release. Tasting Raven while listening to her pant and whisper his name; far too good for him not to touch himself.

His hand gripped his cock hard, and he began stroking himself up and down slowly. This wasn't the time to rub himself fast and come quickly, for this was far too much fun. Making Raven scream in the Watchtower.

His hand slid up and down along the length of himself, building him higher.

"Jason!" Raven said, her eyes opening once more. She spread her legs out wider, and pushed herself down further onto his mouth. She could see him stroking his cock, wanting to climax just as badly as she.

Switching from his right hand to his left hand, Jason slid two of his fingers inside of her. Raven was dripping wet, ready for him to take her and penetrate her again and again till they were both a screaming, loving mess.

Pistoning his fingers in and out of her made her moan louder, until the wall vibrated with her voice. Jason quickened his pace, his two fingers thrusting away inside of her. The pads brushed up against a sensitive area of her skin, the insides swelling, and he hooked his fingers. He pushed hard upon the spot, and Raven's muscles clenched around his fingers.

He kept thrusting and hooking his fingers until he felt the rush of something warm and wet. Opening his eyes, he saw that her fluids now coated her hand, and that with each little thrust, more of her wetness spurted out of her.

"Well, well, well," Jason said with a devilish smirk. "It looks like my Little Bird can squirt."

A blush ran through all of Raven's body upon hearing his words. But she didn't care; she wanted more of him, more of his fingers. With a yell of passion, she speared herself down onto him once more, and Jason picked up his pace again.

He kept hooking his fingers, stimulating her G spot, and she kept squirting and he made love to her. The lubricant her body naturally produced soon had Jason's mouth slick and wet, and his hand was moist to the touch.

"Little Bird," Jason called her.

He removed his fingers and lips from her sex, and stood up once more. He stood about a foot over her, looking at her with those wicked green eyes. His cock as still out, pointing straight into the air, throbbing and as hard as ever. Jason's fingers slid around the head once more, before he positioned himself in between her legs.

"I wonder if you can stay quiet," he teased, his lips ghosting across her neck. Goosebumps rose on her skin with the breeze of his breath.

"Take me," she whispered, so eager to get off. "Take me here."

Not waiting to be told again, Jason thrust his cock inside of her, and Raven leaned back and screamed. He had never heard her scream before (not out of pleasure, anyway) and he loved that sound. He loved it so fucking much.

He knew the League and the Titans could probably hear them, fucking in one of the lower levels, but neither of them cared. They knew the consequences, they knew the disappointed looks they would receive, and the harsh words and backlash.

But Jason never really was on their good graces. But Raven was a Titan, a strong and honorary Titan. If she was kicked out of the team because of this…well, Jason wouldn't be able to forgive that.

Their approaching orgasms didn't give them time to think; couldn't let them think. They were too far lost in the throws of passion to be concerned about anything at all right now. Should the Watchtower be struck be a comet, or the alarm to sound, nothing would pull them out of this moment.

Not until they were spent.

With each hard thrust Jason made into her body, Raven's fluids kept flowing out of her, making his entire pelvis wet with her lubricant. She was absolutely gushing, her muscles clenching around him, her body so high on ecstasy that she could keep coming.

"Raven!" Jason groaned her name, and slammed her up against the wall. Raven gave a cry of pain that quickly turned to one of lust.

With her fingers tangling into his hair, she let herself indulge. Back arching, muscles clenching, her head spinning, she came. Raven threw her head back and moaned loud enough to wake the dead, and every last ounce of her wetness was released, coating Jason's body.

He came after her with a roar of his own, her names on his lips like a mantra, his arms wrapping around her and crushing her to him and he pushed through the intensity of his climax.

"Fucking…hot…damn," he breathed when his body finally came down.

Raven couldn't talk yet, couldn't really even move. Her body was limp, spent from everything they had done, and she was relaxed in the warm, tingling afterglow of orgasm. Jason thought that she looked absolutely beautiful.

The look of pure bliss on her face, and the contented pose of her body. He wanted to take a picture of this moment, and make it last forever, and hang that image in every single room in his house and then some. He wanted it burned into his brain.

"You're fucking beautiful," he whispered to her.

Raven smiled at his compliment. When her indigo eyes finally did slide open, the gaze was so intimate that Jason couldn't help but to feel overwhelmed.

"So are you," she told him, placing her hands upon his bare chest. Her fingers slid around his skin, tweaking is nipples, before running down his abs. She teased the base of his cock a little bit (which was still inside of her) and Jason moaned once more.

"They know," Raven told him, her hands still racing along his body.

"What?"

"They know…the other members."

It took a minute for what Raven was saying to sink into his brain, but when he finally realized what she was saying, his eyes bulged out and his blissful state almost completely vanished.

"Oh," was the only thing he could say.

"Don't worry," Raven told him, her eyes darting back up to his own. She gave him a feint smile, as if to reassure him, but Jason still stayed full of doubt. If she was outed because of him…

"Most of them are in good humor anyway. This wasn't supposed to be a serious meeting…most of them are drunk on champagne anyway." She waved her hand in the air. The vents of the place connected almost anything, and sound could travel easily through them.

"The only person we'd really have to explain ourselves to is Batman…"

"Great," Jason said, sarcasm thick in his voice. With a sigh, he leaned forward and kissed her once more. Her lips were almost as wet as her heat. "Ready to go upstairs and face the music?"

"No," Raven said, her fingers intwining in his hair once more. "We're going to stay right here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: How to Squirt
> 
> First, begin by stimulating the clitoris. This needs a decent buildup before you move to the inside of the vagina. From there, you must locate the G-spot. Usually it is on the upper wall; when you insert your fingers, when you either hook or curl them, you have to do so in the direction towards the navel. Imagine that. Stimulate the clitoris and the G-spot at the same time. As this happens, you need to clench the pelvic floor muscles of the vagina. Keep clenching/squeezing your muscles while the G-spot is stimulated. As you get closer to orgasm, you will squirt.
> 
> Another thing I might add, squirting is not urine. It is lubricant, which is produced when arousal occurs. The natural lubricant produced is what's squirting out. Just to make that clear.


	24. Wayne Manor

Raven looked beautiful in her black velvet gown. She looked almost like a witch, which Jason supposed was a compliment to her. Raven still had her long blue cloak attached to her, clasped around her shoulders, but even so it couldn’t hide the plunging neckline that revealed the roundness of her breasts.

Just as the shadow over her face, given to her by pulling her hood farther down onto her head, couldn’t hide the discomfort that she felt. 

Raven didn’t like big crowds, and hated parties. Hated them, and the more time she spent trying to find a way to like them, the more she just thought about escaping. Jason had been keeping her company, hanging around the quiet edges of corners of the party, since he didn’t like big, fancy events either.

Formal wear didn’t agree with him. The clothes were far too stiff, and he had been tugging at the collar of his shirt all night. He had even gone so far as to start unbuttoning his shirt, so that his neck slowly became more exposed as the night went on.

“Let’s get out of here,” Jason said at last. The relief that graced Raven’s face was immediate. 

She had wanted to get out so bad, and though she could just go straight back to Titans Tower, she knew that would be rude. And the party was in full swing on the porches and veranda. The rest of the house she felt was not hers to explore, so she had stayed put until Jason had finally said something.

“Here,” Jason said, handing her a drink. 

Lifting it to her lips, she sniffed the alcohol before finally sipping it. It burned her tongue and throat, but she didn’t care. The effects were far too good, and all she had to do was consume enough to become light-headed.

“Enjoying the drink?” Jason asked.

“Yes,” Raven said, just as the glass was emptied.

“There’s more in here,” Jason said, opening a large, mahogany door into what was obviously Bruce Wayne’s study. Raven stepped in timidly, not sure if she should be here, while Jason stepped in behind her. He boldly made his way into the room, heading straight for a large, antique wooden cabinet and throwing the doors open. 

“Vintage scotch,” he said, selecting a bottle at random. Looking back at Raven, he asked, “Does that sound good?”

“Yeah, fine,” Raven replied dully, holding her empty glass out for him to fill it. The amber colored liquid splashed into the crystal glass and she put the drink to her lips once more.

Jason just swigged it out of the bottle.

“I don’t even know what this party is about,” Jason told her, sitting down next to her. The large, plush cushions of the chair they shared sank down around them, cuddling them in closer to each other. Jason looped an arm around Raven as she sipped at the alcohol.

Every now and then she made a face.

“How do people drink this stuff?” she asked.

“The same way you’re doing it. Just keep swallowing until the burn goes away and so does everything else,” Jason replied. He set the bottle down on the floor, and turned towards Raven once more.

His lips parted as he was about to say something, but Raven only pressed the glass to his mouth. “Drink,” she said, tipping the glass. He did, downing the rest of the scotch until he could swallow no more.

Pushing the crystal glass out of the way, the two embraced each other, kissing passionately while he moved on top of her, sinking her body back into the plush chair. Raven’s fingers ran through his hair as small little gasps and pants escaped her lips.

From there, it was if a floodgate had opened.

Her hands reached down his pants, stroking him, feeling him harden almost instantly, just at the same time he had flipped up the skirts of her dress, plunging his fingers into her and making her wet.

She breathed his name, whispering it and chanting it, while she raked her nails along his back. She tore the rich, pristine jacket from him, and unbuttoned his shirt in a haste, desperate to get to his bare skin.

They had done it hundreds of times before, being together like this. But here it was something new, something foreign. It made them both realize how much they had come together, not just for sex but to find the broken pieces of each other and fit their souls together, even if just for a little bit.

Jason threw the shirt away from him, and pulled Raven down onto the ground, where his fingers speared into her once more. She gasped, her hips rising, while he made her wetter and wetter, until finally he nudged his cock inside of her.

For all the fire and lust and desperation that was in the air, it was slow and gently. Like they needed this moment to last forever. Jason kissed her tenderly, from her lips to her jawline and cheek, and then down to her neck. All the while, while he lay on top of her with Raven’s legs crossed behind him, he made deep, slow strokes inside of her.

The lights seemed to dim around them, and the chill that ran along Raven’s spine went away.

“I love you, Jason,” Raven said, embracing him and pulling his body hard up against hers. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Little Bird.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Dick flipped the communicator closed. A breath he didn’t know he had been holding was finally released, now that he wasn’t listening to the two lovers anymore.

All this time, to think that he had been afraid Jason was doing something wrong, corrupting her.

And he had only been making love to her. Dick shook his head, pressing his fingers to his temples. He stored the spying device into the pocket of his suit, and turned his attention back to the gala at hand. Far above him, past the glowing lanterns strung across the sky, the stars shone faintly down at him.

Dim in the light of the party.

Victor leaned over to Dick. He was holding a flute of champagne in his hand, and it was clear that he’d had far more than that. A fine tuxedo covered his mechanical body. He looked just as any classy, half-man-half-robot should.

But he was still Victor, overprotective big brother of Raven.

“She good?” he asked.

Dick flicked his eyes around once more to make sure no one was watching, then pulled out the communicator again. He placed the device in Victor’s hand and said, “See for yourself.”


	25. Couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?

Raven wouldn’t have admitted it, not if she had been asked. Not anytime. Not to her friends…at least not right away. But they never asked, so she never had to explain. It was something that was just another hidden part of her. Something that her friends didn’t know, and wouldn’t know, until she came to the resolution to let them in.

But then, that night…

Jason and his stupid mouth…

Red X and his cocky demeanor. Flirty. Full of himself. But flirty, mostly. Normally the team thought nothing of it; merely excepted it as just another one of his annoying traits.

But then, that night…

Wouldn’t let up, and Raven let a single word slip by…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You know, cutie, if you let me go, I’ll give you kiss,” said the mechanical voice behind the skull mask. Raven was unamused, and wrapped the black, magical coils are his body tighter, pinning him to the wall.

She only growled and waiting for Robin and Cyborg to catch up. Starfire and Beast Boy flanked her, green energy bolts at the ready and feral fangs bared. 

“Don’t you want to kiss me?” he continued on, clearly mocking them all.

“Bite me,” Raven snapped back at him. 

“Fine. Meet me later on tonight, Little Bird.” Raven couldn’t see his face behind the mask, but she could picture the smirk across his face, and the glimmer in his eyes as he started to picture what he wanted to do to her.

Empathic as always, she could feel his thoughts and emotions coming at her in waves. Jason knew this…knew it would be her weakness. He built his emotions stronger and stronger, letting them wash over her until she couldn’t stand them anymore. Her powers faltered as she moved back away from the torrents of emotional energy pounding into her, and Red X took that as a chance to break free.

“Stop!” Starfire cried, flying after him, and shooting starbolts at his leaping form. Red X clicked a button upon his belt, and his dissolved in the thin air. Raven, still nauseated from his mental attack, could only watch as her two teammates shouted out in frustration, and went opposite ways down the hall.

Then the being of Jason appeared behind her. She spun around, and he pulled her into his arms, hugging her body up against his.

“You normally like it when I kiss you,” he whispered. His voice sounded too mechanical to be seductive. Raven steeled herself against his attempts, not about to give him a free pass just because there was…something…between them.

“That doesn’t change anything,” she hissed back at him.

Jason expected her to push him away, and then capture him with her dark powers once more, securing him in place as the Titans surrounded him. But she didn’t; she let herself stay wrapped up in his arms and he continued to whisper to her.

“What if I did more than kiss you?”

Raven made no response, but gave him a glare that looked vicious enough to kill. Jason didn’t let it phase him; he was going to make her break. He was sure he could…somehow. He let his hand run up along her spine. Raven’s glare softened.

“Like what?” Raven whispered back, leaning in closer. She let her own hands explore him, run along his body. Down his back, on his hips, moving to grope at his ass before pulling away. Innocently placing her hands on his hips once more.

Red X leaned forward, and whispered into her ear. His voice was low, and only she could hear him. Her eyes widened at she listened to him, telling her what he wanted to do to her…later when the capes were put away and the masks were off. When they were Jason and Raven again, not Red X and a Titan.

Raven pushed her mind away from the sweet, dirty things he had said, and focused on…her teammates were close by, edging on the borders of where they stood. Shit, she thought. 

With a sly smile, she let her powers lash out again, taking Red X by surprise. He called out, shocked. Raven held the bag of stolen nanochips in her hand, having taken it from him when she was sliding her hands on his body. 

“Clever, little bird,” he shot at her, right before the sphere of dark magic had been completed and he was sealed within. “Real clever.”

Raven turned to face her teammates, who were all completely silent, stunned at what they had witnessed. Raven was glad for the shadow on her face, and her expert ability to shield her expressions. She held the nanochips, taken from him, for them to see before tossing it to Cyborg.

“Deception,” she said, her voice back to its normal monotone. “He was easy to read. He liked playing his games. I played one of mine.”

She waited for them all to say something, for someone to break the uncomfortable silence that was drifting between them all. Raven could feel their emotions, all pushing up against her, changing faster than the seconds on a clock. Raven could only stand there, forcing herself not to crumple to the ground from the onslaught of their thoughts and feelings.

Finally, Cyborg was the one to break the silence.

“Well, good job, Rae,” he said at last, a smile crossing his face.

Raven mirrored his smile, relief flooding through her. She let her tension ease out of her. As a bonus, she no longer felt like fainting, either. Starfire and Beast Boy walked up to her, Starfire placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Nice trick, dude,” Beast Boy congratulated, giving her a thumbs up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red X had escaped at the last minute, just before the cop car rounded the corner to the station. They hadn’t thought to remove his mask or belt, the fools that they were. So he was free again, and Raven wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she was glad. It meant not having to visit him in prison, and that they were free to spend time together once more.

The nanochips, all the stolen goods, had been returned to their rightful owners. Nothing had been stolen, so there was really no crime there. That’s what she kept telling herself, trying to reason with herself.

“Hey, Rae,” Robin said, calling her back to the present.

She looked up from the pages of her book, meeting his masked eyes staring at her. She could feel something in him…something like suspicion, but also something like happiness. A certain joy that was hard to describe, and even harder to explain.

“Yeah?” she asked him.

“I wanted to say, good work with Red X and all.” He smiled at her, and she smiled back. 

“Thanks,” she said in a soft voice. She cast her eyes back down to her books, hoping that was the last of what he had to say. But she knew it wasn’t. She tried to focus hard on the words, on the story unfolding on the pages. But Robin spoke up once more, pulling her attention back to him.

“I must say, though…you seemed to enjoy that…a little too much?” Raven couldn’t tell if he was smiling or grimacing or quirking his mouth to the side as he mulled something over in his head. “Oddly friendly, don’t you think?”

“I played his game,” Raven responded. Her eyes went back to her book; Robin called her eyes back to him.

“I think it might be your game, too.”

Raven could only blush in response.


	26. A Month Apart

Jason sighed in frustration as his cock started to thicken, hardening and rising up into the air until it jutted out in front of him, pulsing and demanding his attention. He squeezed his eyes closed and ran both of his hands through his wet hair, pushing it away from his eyes. 

Of course this would happen, that a warm, steamy shower would get him hard. He hadn’t touched himself in over a month, nor had Raven slept with him. She had come over, slept in his bed once or twice. But she hadn’t been in the mood lately. She’d been menstruating and fatigued. Then the latest criminal investigation had started taking up a greater deal of her time, so he saw her less.

He’d broken into building after high-security building after that, purposely tripping the alarms just so that he could see her again. But the fights weren’t enough. To see her in the heat of battle was slightly sexy, to say the least. But that’s all it was: the least.

He wanted her so badly, and she just seemed to be in a slump. 

But Jason waited for, as the wonderful lover that he was. He’d refused to touch himself, so that when she wanted him again (begged for him again), he’d be ready to give her everything and then some. 

But his limits were being tested right now. His restraint was starting to wear thin as his cock gave little jumps and twitches as the image of Raven passed through his mind. His eyes opened again, and he saw thick streams of shower water flowing down his body.

Down his abs and running over his balls before streaking down his legs. Jason rubbed the back of his neck, trying to focus on the task at hand. What was that? Right, soaping himself up. He grabbed the shower gel, and started lathering himself up until most of his body was covered in a creamy white foam. 

His cock disappeared beneath the suds, temporarily. He could still feel it, though. So hard that it was starting to ache, starting to cause him physical pain. He felt that he might explode if he didn’t touch himself, yet at the same time he knew he’d explode if he did. 

How many strokes before the shower walls and floor was covered with his seed, simply because he couldn’t help himself? Jason would much rather see it on Raven’s skin, either on her stomach or on her breasts. The way she would look down at it, running her fingers over it lightly before she reached for the tissues and wiped herself clean. 

His favorite place to come was her thighs. 

So close to her heat, and yet he was able to see the proof of his orgasm covering her thighs. Like his own personal gift to her. So often he used to spread her legs out, resting both of his hands on her knees, just to look at her sex and inner thighs. Committing it to memory before he cleaned her off.

The image was so vivid within his mind that, as he washed away the lather from his cock, he noticed that his precum had actually started coating the entire length of him. Just washing himself off was a chore. As the warm water splashed over him, it felt so akin to masturbating that...

“Of, fuck it!” Jason said aloud, and gripped himself in his hand.

His grip was like a vice as his fist started pumping away at his cock. The tension wasn’t relieved just yet. He needed more. Jason quickened his hand, and his nerves started to sizzle as he worked away at his stress. Trying to relieve his need. His orgasm built within him quickly. 

It was a taut string within his body, growing tauter and becoming more stressed as he got closer to climax. His groans started to echo off the walls of the shower tiles. With his free hand, he reached around to grip the curve of his ass, his nails digging into his own skin as his images of Raven started to become almost lifelike. 

So realistic she might have been in the room with him, her body wrapped around his at that very instant. 

Jason could imagine his arms wrapped around her, his hands clutching her desperately, his nails biting into her skin as he fucked her senselessly, pounding wildly into her as she screamed his name and begged him for more, and to fuck her harder. He could almost smell the jasmine of her hair, and the musk of her arousal.

He pictured Raven’s body spasming into orgasm, and that was when Jason came.

His seed came roaring out of him, coating the wall in front of him before dripping down to the puddle of shower water on his feet. He opened his eyes to watch the white fluid mix with the swirling water spiraling down the drain. Jason gave a few more strokes to his cock, making the last of his seed leave his body before dropping it. 

It took a while for him to become flaccid again. Nearly a whole minute before his cock became soft, and rested peacefully down on his legs. Jason rinsed off the last of the suds and turned the water off.

He towel dried quickly, brushing his teeth and combing his hair in a warm, hazy bliss. He sighed contentedly as he walked out of the bathroom, and made his way back into his bedroom.

And there she was.

Sitting naked on his bed, cross-legged with her elbows resting on her knees. A sultry look in her eyes, and her scent as strong as her magic as it lingered in the air and ghosted across his freshly scrubbed skin. 

Jason shivered a little, and then he was struck hard with guilt.

He should have waited. 

Fucking damn, he should have waited. He’d just spent himself completely inside of his shower, and yet Raven had been waiting out here for him the entire time. Now it made sense how Raven felt so real in the shower; she was on his bed, and her empathic presence had worked its way into his subconscious. He had sensed her being without noticing it.

Silence stretched between the two of them.

Raven was perfectly comfortable in the silence. In the quiet, she read him. Took in all the parts of his being and spirit that Jason didn’t even know that he had, and she read him until the very last word had been reached and the chapter of the present ended.

“Sit down, at least,” Raven said to him.

Her voice was just as he remembered it. Soft, with a darkness just behind it. Smooth vocal cords that made her words almost lyrical. 

His legs carried him to the bed, where he sat down beside her. Raven seemed to know what had just transpired. But then again, you didn’t need to be an empath to know what he had done to himself. His body language said it all. It could have been written across his limbs, it was so obvious.

Raven masked her disappointment well.

She had been debating about whether or not to hop in the shower with him. But she had decided against it, instead wanting to wait there on his bed and hopefully making him drop his towel in shock. But now it was too late. Still, she had to try.

Raven leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss.

Jason feasted on her kisses. He’d been starved for her, and an orgasm wasn’t going to cure that. Her lips tasted sweet and felt soft, and her breath was a secret addiction that he had. Minty, warm as it ghosted across his skin, sometimes carrying sweet little nothings from her tongue to his ears.

He pushed his tongue inside of her mouth, and Raven flicked hers out to meet his. They twisted together, caught in a dance, as Jason flicked his tongue in and out of her mouth and Raven pulled him in deeper. Her hands were stroking down his back, feeling his warmth and pulling him closer till his chest was crushed up against hers. Her breasts pressed up against him, and he couldn’t help but feel along the ample skin.

Jason kissed down her neck, eager for a taste of her skin. There was a slight salt on her from the sweat of her arousal, the way she was getting herself worked up. As they kissed, with Jason’s hands kneading her breasts, Raven rocked her hips back and forth on his bed. The small wet spot beneath her, where her lubricant had dripped onto the sheets, didn’t go unnoticed by Jason.  
Pulling one hand away from her breast, he stroked himself a little, trying to see if he was ready to make love to her.

He wasn’t.

The sizzle of his nerves no longer tantalized him, but instead painfully burned him as he slid his hand up and down his shaft. He wasn’t ready yet, despite the heat trying to rush to his cock and make him hard despite himself.

His hand went back to Raven’s breast as he gave up trying to become erect.

Raven leaned back, her head resting on his pillow, and she opened her legs. Jason placed his hands on her knees, looking between them. His eyes traveled along her pale thighs all the way up to her bright pink labia. Her clit was swollen and red, and Jason had to wonder if she’d been touching herself while he was in the shower.

And her wetness. It gleamed at him, winking as the light caught a certain angle. 

He let a single finger plunge into Raven’s body, and she cried out, arching her back as he slid his finger in and out of her. He wasn’t near fast enough, nor his finger thick enough to give her that fullness that she craved, but with a curve of his finger he was able to rub up on just that right spot.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and Raven could see the swirling pattern behind her eyelids turn into small stars as Jason forcefully crooked his finger and ravaged her upper walls. 

She gasped. Then moaned.

Jason slid a second finger into her body, wanting badly to hear her make that beautiful music again. To hear her gasp and moan and even scream. He wanted his name on her lips, and he wanted his lips on her clit. 

Jason lowered himself down, and his tongue darted out in a flash, licking hard on her clit. Back and forth, up and down, with his tongue pressing down onto her body with just the right amount of force. It made Raven whimper, to which Jason smirked.

“More, Little Bird,” he told her. “Sing for me.”

His breath whispered up against her skin, seeming to tease it with a ghost’s touch. Raven did just that; she sang for him, let her voice fill the room and their ears. 

And, to his delight, Jason was finally able to make Raven scream.

With his tongue hard and twisting around her clit, and his two fingers stimulating her from the inside, mixed together with her desperation and the fact that she’d been away from him for so long...

Another scream was torn from her throat as her hips thrust up into the air. 

Jason hummed, filling her with mild vibrations, and she screamed again, long and loud before it shifted into a moan that stretched on and on. And then finally a whimper and a squeak as she tossed her head back, her fingers and sharp nails biting into the pillow beneath her. Her breathing was deep and long, as if she was trying to meditate all too quickly.

Jason could tell by her breath alone how close she was.

He usually used her breaths to calculate how much time he had before she came. He used that to pace himself, to let himself know when to come and when to hold back. It was only when Raven started to hyperventilate and then have her breath stop altogether that he knew she had climaxed, and that it was finally okay for him to come.

Jason was calculating her breath as he licked and sucked at her, occasionally pressing kisses to her thighs and vulva.

“Scream for me,” he moaned, and then gave a soft nip to her inner thigh.

Raven did just that. 

She was more than happy to oblige. She felt like screaming anyway; his tongue was heaven, his mouth the purest sin she ever wanted to commit. The way he knew just how she liked it, what her favorite places where, and how to make her come again and again whenever she sought him out. Just the look in his eyes was enough for her, sometimes.

Raven had often times masturbated to the thought of his eyes, dark and glimmering with his thoughts of sex. The way they would focus in on her and drink her body in. 

Many more nights than she had though to count.

Just her and her hand and her memories, of Jason’s green eyes watching her. His face lit up and a smile upon his lips.   
Let me know when you’re close, Little Bird, she had often dreamt of him saying, whispering in her ear while his body blanketed hers.

Her fantasies were cut short just as another scream tore her throat and then stopped dead in the air as she came. Her hips lifted up, her toes pointed, and her dark magic reached its peak as it filled the air with an eerie, supernatural atmosphere. 

Jason lapped her up, from her clit all the way down to her wetness, where he tasted the slight metallic flavor of her lubricant. Back to her clit, where she spasmed with every little contact that he made, her clit shrinking back into the hood simply because she couldn’t take anymore.

Raven’s climax had been intense.

She hadn’t gotten off in over a month. She’d been waiting, saving herself up just for this moment. It wasn’t like she had dreamed about; it was far better, so much more. It flooded her whole body with a hazy, warm pleasure that made her forget the world around her and then sink back down into clouds of mist.

The warm, tingling afterglow came upon her body then.

A carefree smile came to her face, with her eyes still blissfully closed. She brought both of her hands up to her breasts, where she carefully and gently played with them, feeling the softness up against the pads of her fingertips. Her nipples were starting to soften again, but the serenity remained.

She heard Jason pull away from her, humming as he savored the taste of her (though she did notice that he washed the taste away with water). After he had drank the last few drops from the bottle that he always seemed to have nearby, he crawled up next to her, looping his arm around her waist and resting his head on her breast.

“Amazing,” he breathed.

Raven agreed.

Jason’s fingers made random, swirling patterns over her stomach. He dipped the tips of his fingers into her navel once or twice before beginning the fluid movements again. Raven traced out a mental map of everywhere he touched.

A sudden gasp escaped her throat as he touched her.

“You choose now to get hard,” Raven groaned, and pushed her body back against his, snuggling his barely-there erection with her body.

“Sorry,” Jason said. Even as the word left his lips, he didn’t know why he’d said it. He knew he shouldn’t be sorry, and Raven didn’t want to hear his apology anyway. It never made much of a difference to her.

“Don’t be,” she moaned back, just as he kissed her neck.

“Raven,” he said, using her real name.

Raven turned around to look him in the eyes. He didn’t often call her that, and she could sense from the emotions seeping from him that something was about to transpire. She could see it in his eyes, feel in in his aura. Jason shifted on the bed, and placed his hand on her breast.

“Never stay away for a month again,” he said to her, lifting his green eyes to meet her gaze.

“I won’t,” she promised.


	27. Hot Water

Hot water streamed down Raven's hair, making her violet locks stick to her skin. Jason moved a washcloth absent-mindedly over her back, trying to keep her warm as she knelt before him.

She kissed his hip before taking him back into her mouth.

Jason hissed as she did so, before his voice shifted into a moan. Raven's lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, kissing him on the tip before sliding down his shaft. Her left hand focused on the base of his shaft, the place where her mouth couldn't reach no matter what she tried. Her fist constricted around him, making his cock even harder.

His eyes closed and he leaned his head back.

Raven was sliding her tongue around the tip, flicking at the head before swirling around it again. His breath hitched. Pulling back, she stabbed the slit with the tip of her tongue before kissing it.

She looked up at him, pulling her mouth away from his body.

Jason's entire body was flushed a light pink color, partially from the heat of the shower water, partially from the things Raven was doing to him. Her right hand settled on his hip, and she rubbed slow circles on his skin. She watched and waited, regarding his cock in front of her.

She tilted her head to the side.

Jason opened his eyes, and when he looked down at her she noticed the curious expression she wore. A blush darkened his face, and his cock gave a small jump. Raven's eyes followed it.

"Some-something wrong?" he stuttered.

Raven peered up at him from beneath her lashes. She shook her head, no, and then looked back down at his raging erection, just inches from her mouth. Jason watched intently as her lips parted, and her head came closer. Her lips formed into a small circle, and she blew. His cock gave another jump when her breath hit him.

With a smirk-and a loud groan from Jason-she wrapped her mouth around him again, and began the same slow, steady pace she'd had before. Her hand was like a vice around the base of his cock, and her mouth was like heaven. She could easily find all his favorite places (the right side of his shaft, near the head) and toyed with him for as long as possible.

Jason wet the washcloth again under the stream of shower water, and placed the warm cloth on her back. The hot water streamed down her back, warming her, and Raven couldn't help but hum. Jason's nerves seemed to sing in pleasure when she did so. He made large circles on her back, trying to warm her as much as possible as the shower water struck them both in an uneven spray. Raven's right hand moved from his hip to sweep the fallen strands of violet hair away from her face.

Pulling away again, she regarded him in the same steady manner as before.

Her right hand gripped his cock in her hand, and Jason groaned again. Raven moved her hand back and forth along his shaft, slowly at first but then building to a rapid pace.

She loved the effect it had on him. His eyes squeezed shut while his head tilted back; his muscles starting quivering, his legs shaking, and he thrust himself forward while her hand flew over the length of him. His voice was echoing off the shower walls, filling the room with his sound, and Raven thought it the sexiest thing in the world.

Taking his cock and pinning it up against his abs, she began to lick the underside of his shaft. Jason still rocked his hips back and forth. Raven's tongue slid up and down the length of him, occasionally focusing on a vein, occasionally pressing a hard kiss to his hard cock. She sucked a little near the base, and a bright, circular wound appeared.

She moved her tongue over the hickie, savoring the dramatic effect it had over Jason. His hand pet the back of her head, stroking even more stray stands of hair back away from her eyes.

Raven closed her eyes as she started to hum. She hummed as her mouth moved up and down along the underside of his cock, and despite the thick rain of water pouring down on both of their bodies, she could feel his precum starting to coat her hand. She rubbed her thumb along his frenulum, and over his sensitive slit that was dripping with his desire.

Releasing him suddenly, Jason gasped in shock. His eyes flung open just in time to see Raven lick her lips. Pulling him forward again, she took all that she could take in her mouth again.

Jason closed his eyes, the anticipation of orgasm building within him. His head bowed forward and he tried pushing himself deeper into her mouth, and Raven opened her mouth wider to try to accommodate him.

"I'm getting close," Jason rasped.

"I know," Raven said, kissing his hip and licking him all over. She didn't leave a single place on his cock untouched.

"Uuuhhh, I'm getting close," Jason rasped again. Raven didn't respond, but kept her pace over him, both of her hands playing with what she couldn't get in her mouth. The fingers of her right hand tickled him, as she delicately placed with his testicles. "Ugh!" he groaned, his voice reverberated against the walls.

His last moan turned into a roar as he came.

He pushed his cock forward, and Raven tightened her grip. She kept her lips around him as he came, letting his seed fall on her tongue. Jason rocked his hips back and forth, drawing his orgasm out as long as he could, while Raven continued to thrust her mouth on and off of him. Finally, when Jason had no more to give, he stopped moving. His roar had turned into a hoarse moan of contentment.

Raven spun around and spit his seed out of her mouth. The fluid was washed quickly down the drain. She kept spitting until the last of it was out, then used the shower water to get the taste out before spitting that down the drain, too.

Jason fell to his knees before her, panting hard.

Raven felt herself being pulled into his arms, his lips everywhere. He kissed her hair and cheeks and neck and shoulders and breasts. He kissed her neck over and over again, all the while chanting, "Kiss me, kiss me, please kiss me..."

Raven cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips up against his.

Jason's tongue darted into her mouth, twisting with hers. He quickly darted his tongue in and out of her mouth, and ran his hands all along her body, over her skin, feeling up every place of her, making sure nothing went untouched. His tongue was forceful as he kissed her, searching for a taste of himself still lingering in her mouth.

"Raven," he moaned, savoring the taste of her name on his tongue. "Raven, ah fuck, Raven.."

Jason felt Raven push her tongue into his mouth, and they twisted together, tasting each other with ferocity. Jason's hands kept roaming all over her body. From her mouth, he let his lips travel down her body to her breasts. He licked and flicked the nipples with his tongue and fingers. He took a single nipple into his mouth, sucking hard at her skin until he'd left a hickie of his own on her skin.

"It matches the one you gave me," Jason mumbled.

Raven gripped his hair in her fingers as Jason continued to play with her. She kissed his forehead, and Jason loved that. It made him melt.

"Keep doing that," he whispered, a peaceful smile crossing over his face.

"Doing what?"

"Kissing me like that," Jason replied. "I love it when you kiss me like that."

Raven smiled herself and kissed him on the forehead again. Jason sighed as she did so, before swirling his tongue around her nipple. Raven continued to play with his hair, fingering the white patch that was stuck to his wet skin and drenched with shower water. Raven could smell the aroma of Old Spice clinging to him.

Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Want me to return the favor?" Jason asked her.

"I thought you'd never ask," Raven replied. She gave a final kiss to his forehead as Jason moved his tongue down her body, giving the occasional lick or nip or kiss to her flesh. A thunderous moan escaped her as Jason put his tongue against her clit.


	28. The Night

Jason pulled the skull mask from his face, and Raven was able to see his eyes again. It felt nice, after the night she had had. She wanted nothing more than to curl up and go to bed forever and ever, and not sleep until her body reached some sort of nirvana.

"You have a bruise," Jason said, looking down at her legs.

"I'll heal it eventually," Raven told him, not caring whether or not she sounded reassuring enough.

"Hope so," were the only words he uttered.

Raven yawned, and leaned back against the cool rock that faced outwards to the ocean. She could see the Tower shining in all its glory, and the stars dotting the sky behind it. Very few lights were on, so it looked more like a void than a beacon. But the way the moonlight caught on the panes…

"I really don't care for that particular view," Jason said, as if reading her thoughts. He sighed, and moved closer to her on the grass, until their legs touched. Raven pushed her bare feet underneath his legs, trying to warm herself. Jason smiled in return.

"I quite like it," she replied.

She heard Jason chuckle low in his throat. He slung his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Raven leaned into him, closing her eyes and savoring this moment of peace between them. Jason's ungloved hands ran up and down her arm, soothing her. She felt ready to go to sleep.

"You know the bad part about living in a city?" Jason asked suddenly.

"Hm?"

"The fact that almost every other star that you see is a plane. Even out here by the cliffs, there's still enough city lights to dim it all."

Then it was Raven's turn to chuckle. She hummed and nuzzled closer to him, and her pulled her in closer, tightening his arm for a split second before relaxing it again. Raven shivered when the breeze touched her bare legs.

"Here," Jason said.

Raven opened her eyes just in time to see him unsling his cape from his shoulders and drape it over the both of them like a blanket. Raven mumbled a thanks, and closed her eyes again.

Time drifted between them until neither knew if it had been an hour or only a minute.

"So…" Jason whispered after a long moment, "you going back to the Tower tonight, or are you gonna spend tonight with me?"

Raven smiled a small, timid smile. "I'll spend tonight with you."


	29. Sometimes

Sometimes, in the dead of the night, Jason would awake from dreams of isolation and death. He’d be reminded of his coffin, and the fear that coursed through his veins. He could almost feel the wooden splinters in his skin, phantoms of his dreams, and he had to run his hands along himself to make sure they weren’t there.

Sometimes, in the dead of night, Jason felt like he was trapped all over again. 

But turning to his side, to see someone sleeping next to him, content and at peace, alive and warm, breathing and simply being there… It contented him. So when the nightmares came too strong, or the memories too vivid, he would shift closer to her in the bed, wrap a single arm around her, and remind himself that he wasn’t alone. 

Make it so her presence kept him afloat, and made what would have been unbearable something so easy to handle.

Jason sighed deeply, ruffling a few stray strands of her hair, then breathed in her scent. A steady heartbeat, a peaceful expression, companionship. Jason closed his eyes, arms still wrapped around her, and relaxed.


	30. Nightmares II

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Raven mumbled her words, but there was still the audible shake in her words. Her hands trembled, not from sleep but from fear. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Jason shift in the bed beside her.

“You okay?” he asked drowsily. 

Raven could feel that he was still trying to sort out what had happened. His head was fogged, and all he remembered was Raven’s entire body shuddering as she slept, cries that got louder and louder as time went on, and then something crackling and breaking apart. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Raven lied.

“Raven,” Jason said, his voice sounding steadier. More awake. 

Raven still kept her eyes closed as she felt Jason lean up in the bed and shift closer towards her. She held her breath, not knowing what else to do. The dream had felt so real, with fire and lava and rocks caving in around her.

Jason placed his hands on her shoulders, and Raven sighed out the breath she’d been holding. Her body still trembled, but she kept the rest of herself under control. As much as she could, anyway. Small little strands of black magic were radiating off of her and becoming wisps in the air. Jason either didn’t notice, or didn’t care.

“Raven,” Jason said, a little bit louder. “You’re not okay.”

His words struck her. “I’m fine,” she said, agitation thick in her voice. She could tell that Jason was about to say more, but she didn’t think she could stand it.

Without uttering a single sound, she got up and left the bedroom, opting from the couch in the living room instead. Raven put her face in her hands, breathing deep, trying to focus on the here and now.

The here and now.

Those words she had used for years, even before her sixteenth birthday. It was what she needed to remember. But it had all felt so real…fire on her skin and her lungs burning, aching for breath, and her blood pooling beneath her feet. She shuddered at the memory of it.

Jason came in.

He’d thrown a shirt on, and worry was etched deep into his face. The bruises beneath his eyes were evidence of that. Raven paid him no attention, only kept her focus on the ground beneath her, and her clearly-not-burning feet. The cushions beside her sank as Jason sat down next to her.

“Hey…Little Bird…?” he asked gently.

Raven made no response.

“Raven…?” he then tried.

Nothing.

Jason timidly reached out a hand, and placed it on her shoulder. She didn’t resist, so he slid closer to her on the couch, hand still on her shoulder. 

“You need to talk?” he asked her, knowing that she would refuse. 

“No…” Raven managed to say.

Jason brushed a few stray stands of hair out of her eyes. Placing his hand back on her shoulder, he slid even closer. He was trying to see what had shaken her so much, and the only thing that came to mind was a nightmare. That was the only obvious answer. Jason knew nightmares, knew what they could do to a person. He’d had far too many himself.

Pulling his hand away from her shoulder, he pressed the heel of his palm into her back, moving it up and down along her muscles. She was tense. Jason leaned forward to kiss her shoulder, and he felt that her shoulders slumped a bit at that. He continued to massage her back until he felt her physically relax.

“You know what I’ve never understood?” Jason asked quietly. “People who think the Abominable Snowman and the Yeti are the same thing.”

Raven’s eyebrows knitted together, and she gave him a confused look.

“I mean, clearly they aren’t. The Yeti is supposed to be in the Himalayas, while the Abominable Snowman lives in the Swiss Alps. Clearly two different people…”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Raven interrupted. 

“Weren’t you listening?” Jason asked. “I was talking about the Yeti and whatnot. Now–”

“Why?”

Jason shrugged, as if he honestly didn’t know. “Has to be better than what you’re thinking about,” he mumbled. He pressed his palm harder against her back, working on the other side of her spine, trying to ease all the stress that refused to leave her body. “What’d’you think?”

“You sound like…forget it,” she said with a sigh.

“Little Bird, look at me,” Jason whispered, placing her palm on her cheek, slowly turning her head his way.

Her eyes were bloodshot, and tears were swimming in her eyes, threatening to spill free. Whatever she had dreamt, it had been bad.

Raven didn’t care if she looked pathetic. She felt it, and then some. Four years later, and she still had nightmares about the end. It always crept up on her, threatening to swallow her whole, always there to remind her that she could never escape it, no matter where she went or what she did. So she didn’t care if Jason saw her tears or felt her nightmares.

Jason brushed the tears away from her waterlines before they could fall. Raven closed her eyes and let him.A sigh escaped her lips, one that Raven knew was meditative instead of overwhelm. 

“I’m here if you need to talk,” Jason reminded her.

“Thanks,” Raven whispered, and let herself be comforted by him.


	31. Anger

"Do you have any idea how close we are to being caught?” Raven whispered. 

“Yes,” Red X replied, a smirk beneath his mask. He leaned forward on the wall, closer to her, and he could feel his breath on his skin. “I know how close we are. That’s what makes it sooo much hotter.”

Anger flared up in Raven’s eyes, followed by worry and fear. She glanced around nervously, as if one of her teammates would jump out at them and find them there, their hands on each other and Jason’s lips just inches from hers.

“You know, nothing makes me hornier than seeing you angry,” Red X said, leaning in to kiss her temple.

“I’m not angry,” Raven replied automatically. She was so used to denying her emotions, especially anger.

“Don’t lie,” Jason said, pressing more butterfly kisses to her face. “I can tell. I can feel it in the air.” As he spoke, his gloved hand ran down her body, feeling her breasts before sliding down her stomach and going in between her legs. He rubbed her there, and he legs parted a little bit. “Come on, tell me you’re angry with me.”

“I’m not angry,” Raven said again. The frown on her face said otherwise. “I’m just worried. They’re all literally right in the other room, and the door’s not locked. If one of them were to suspect something, or to barge into this room, and see us like this, it could have serious consequences for us both!”

Her voice raised from a whisper to a hiss.

Jason continued to rub her between her legs, moving his thumb underneath the slip of black fabric that covered her. He couldn’t feel her wetness through the glove, but he saw the blush that ran through her body and the slight gasp that she took.  
His smirk turned into a smile, and he leaned forward to kiss her again.

Their lips parted, and Jason slipped his tongue inside of her mouth. Raven released a quiet moan as they kissed. Her hips bucked forward as he found her clit and started making broad strokes over it.

Raven froze up as she heard footsteps outside of the door. 

Eyes wide and muscles tense, she stared at the door, waiting any moment for someone to find her and Red X here and start calling her everything under the sun. If it were Cyborg and Robin, she knew there’d be hell to pay for what she was doing. Starfire or Beast Boy, well, maybe she could get away with it if she explained the situation a bit and tried to make it so that they could see it from her perspective.

But damned luck would always have it the other way.

Raven whipped her head back around to glare at Jason. “If we get caught, there’ll be hell to pay,” she told him. Her voice was low, and it sounded more like a threat than a warning.

“Oh, I’m counting on it,” he said, and pulled his Red X mask all the way off him. His black and white hair fell free, and Raven ran her fingers through it, breathing in the scent. 

Jason’s lips moved from her lips to her neck. Her moans echoed in his ears, and though she was trying her best to keep quiet, a few loud moans escaped her and reverberated around the room.  
“Louder,” Jason groaned against her neck.

“No,” she told him.

“Oh, come on...”

“No,” she said again, more firmly. “I’m not going to draw attention to us.” But another moan escaped her as Jason put his knee between her legs and let her straddle it. Raven ground herself against it, rubbing her clit up against his leg. It did little to relieve her need.

“Well, then, I guess we can just...”

Before Jason could say anything more, Raven dropped down to her knees in front of him. Jason’s eyes widened in shock before lust shone in them. He pet her hair as she lowered the waistband of his pants, pulling his erect penis free from his clothes. It stuck straight out in front of him; Raven regarded it silently.

Looking back up into his, she said, “Not a sound.” 

Jason knew it was a command. He pursed his lips together and nodded, silently complying. 

Raven focused her attention back to his erection. Her tongue tentatively licked the swollen head, only for a second. Her eyes darted back up to his face, watching to see if he was obeying her. Jason remained quiet. Raven’s wrapped her whole mouth around him then, only taking the tip in, and letting her tongue swirl around it. She licked it in random patterns, and Jason had to fight back the urge to moan.

Raven took him in deeper then, getting a couple inches past the head. Jason pet her hair more as she did so. Her tongue felt like heaven as it licked at his penis, and he wanted so badly to moan. To release all his pent up stress and let his voice fill the air.

An image of a furious Raven crossed his mind, and he couldn’t help but become more aroused at the thought. Her scowl, her eyes sharper than knives, the fire in her voice. Power and control...a secret desire that he’d had for so long.

“I’m gonna come,” he warned her.

“Be quiet,” she hissed, her eyes glancing towards the door.

“Yes, Raven,” he breathed.

He put one hand out in front of him, putting it on the wall and leaning his weight onto it. His right hand continued to play with her hair. He watched her as she focused on the left side of his shaft, the feeling of her wet tongue playing with him. Any second he was about to come...

Raven stopped licking at him and stood up. She pulled him in for a rough kiss, making sure that he wouldn’t say anything. Jason kissed her back fiercely, circling his arms around her and nearly crushing her to his body. He burned with an unreleased orgasm, and as he kissed her his penis throbbed.

Raven reached between her legs and pulled her leotard and panties to the side. Jason eyed her labia greedily; soft pink folds peeking past her lips, and the bright blush between her legs. Raven wrapped one of her legs around him, slinging it over his hip and pulling him closer to her.

Jason kissed her just as he was positioning himself between her legs. Her wetness coated the tip of his penis, and he thrust himself into her. Raven gasped and dug her nails into his back, and Jason loved the feeling. 

Raven kissed and nipped at his neck, and started moving back and forth against him. She could hear little gasps and quiet moans coming from Jason, and she rode him harder. Soon, she was rocking her body back and forth erratically, filling her body with him again and again.

She dug her nails into his back as she got closer to climax.

Jason came first. 

He normally moaned when he came, letting his voice fill the entire room before it shifted into a near scream. So now, he bit his lip, trying to hold back the groan that was just dying to break free. His head tilted back, and Raven pressed a kiss to his exposed neck. That was the final straw; his voice broke free and all of his seed came rushing out of him. He grabbed Raven’s hips and pounded into her to get himself all the way through it.

When he came back down, he saw that she was glaring at him. Fury was in her eyes, and she looked like she was about to bite his head off.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” he panted. 

His eyes were focused on her rage, but he felt no fear; only arousal. 

“I won’t do that again,” he promised.

“You’d better not.” It sounded like there was acid in her voice, and Jason’s penis, despite being flaccid, gave a small little jump. His eyes glanced back down at her labia, and that same greed coursed through him. Unable to help himself, he dropped to his knees, sunk his hands into her hips, and pulled her onto his mouth.

“It won’t,” he promised, and stuck his tongue inside of her.


	32. The Library

Jason's knee bumped up against Raven's as he scooted closer to her on the bench. Raven looked up from her own book and peered over at his, laying open on his lap and tilted towards her so she could see.

"Look," Jason said, pointing at the page.

Raven looked over the diagrams on the page, then read the articles accompanying them. It was a book on prehistoric animals that he had been reading nonstop for the past few days, and he kept showing her every little detail that he found interesting. Over the past couple of days, Raven had glanced over his shoulder to see all the facts and statistics that he was reading, and most likely committing to memory. He'd shown her practically the entire book by now, but Raven couldn't help but love the way he was sharing those pages with her.

"Interesting," Raven said, not knowing what else to say.

"It is, isn't it?" Jason said, a smile stretching across his face.

He looked up from his book to her own. She had a Shakespeare book laying open on her lap, the spine cracked in the middle and her hands holding the paper apart as the book strained to snap back to a closed position. Jason peered over at the pages, eyes scanning the words quickly, reading paragraph after paragraph.

"I really like that part right there," Jason said, pointing to a single passage.

"Yeah, so do I," Raven said, a blush appearing on her face.

Jason read over the rest of the words before delving back into his own book. He slid closer to her on the old wooden bench, and then intertwined their feet as they read. Raven rubbed her foot up against his, a subtle way of sharing her lustful thoughts with him.

Raven couldn't concentrate on her book; she kept looking up at him, watching his green eyes flit over the pages, the look of concentration and wonder on his face, the way he slowly turned the pages and began drinking in the information again. Her blush deepened as she watched him, and she pressed her leg harder up against his.

He looked up and smiled.

"Drink?" he asked her, holding up a water canister.

Raven nodded and took it from him. It was a cheap box wine that he'd gotten earlier, but since the library they were in had a no alcohol policy, he'd poured it into a water bottle and snuck it in. Raven drank deep, liquid fire running through her veins with each sip.

She was giddy, and smiling openly at him.

Jason placed his hand on her thigh, letting it travel up to the apex between her legs. He leaned in to kiss her, and Raven tasted wine mixed with passion on his lips and tongue. She had no fear of people walking past them; they were in one of the secluded sections, late at night, and besides…hardly anyone came to libraries anymore.

They broke the kiss, leaving them both quietly gasping for air. Jason's nose nudged up against hers, and Raven swallowed before parting her lips, expecting another kiss. But he didn't kiss her then; he let it linger in the air between them, a hint of a kiss that he was teasing her with. It was there, just not on their lips.

She looked into his eyes; bright green irises and dilated pupils that were focused on her and nothing else.

With one hand holding open the book, she buried her hand in his hair, running her fingers through the black locks, trying to pull him into her. Their lips finally connected, their tongues darting out and soft moans and sighs escaping them.

"What other kinds of books do you like?" Jason asked her when they broke apart.

Raven looked from his face to the maze of books surrounding them. They seemed to go on forever, the wooden shelves and the endless pages pressed between the covers. All of them containing hidden worlds that just waited to be explore, information that wanted to be known, questions that intended to be pondered. There were so many that she just couldn't decide what to pick up next. Jason watched her as her eyes scanned over the rows upon rows of books, and he couldn't help but feel a bit lovestruck as he watched her.

Using her powers, she closed the Shakespeare book and floated it back to its place on the shelves. Putting her hand on Jason's thigh, she thought.

"I kinda like the Ramayana," she whispered.

"You have good taste," Jason whispered back, a smile breaking across his face. He placed a bookmark in between the open pages of his book and snapped it shut, the spine creaking with relief.

Raven took another swig from the bottle, the heat blazing within her as she drank.

"Hey, share," Jason said, extending his hand. She handed it over to him and he took long gulps from it; his skin flushed red as he slowly became drunk on the cheap box wine. When he put it down, he seemed giddy. "Can I kiss you?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

Like you need to ask, Raven thought.

Raven wrapped her hands around his shoulders and pressed her lips to his. His tongue darting out to meet hers, and Raven flicked hers against his. He hummed as he kissed her, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Raven smiled and blushed in between kisses. Jason put his fingers under her chin, tipping her head back.

When he pressed a kiss to her neck, Raven knew that heat wasn't from the wine.

She sighed, and her hands trembled as she clasped at his hair.

"Do they have the Ramayana here?" Jason murmured up against her neck.

"They should…" Raven sighed. "I mean…it's a pretty big library…"

Jason stood up, leaving Raven wanting more. She grasped at his hands as he stood, looking up at him curiously. Why did he pull away from me? Raven wondered. She wanted him to sit back down and pull her onto his lap, let his hands explore her body and have him kiss her until the sun rose, and even then not stop. She wanted his lips never to leave her; for him to kiss her in this library until the ground fell from underneath their feet.

"Come on," he said, his words only slightly slurred. "Let's go find that book."

With a smile of her own, and anticipation bubbling within her, Raven got up and followed him.


	33. Dirty Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of these ficlets are done by request. This is one of them.

Raven was deep into her book when her phone vibrated. She looked over to the other Titans, all of them watching old reruns of The Twilight Zone, all of them looking half-asleep instead of actually watching the show. And they had all insisted that she come watch it with them. At least Raven had had the common sense to bring a book with her.

Placing a bookmark into the page, she slid her phone out and looked at the ID.

Jason, it read.

Raven’s eyes widened, seemingly knowing what she would find waiting for her when she opened the message. She looked back at her friends; only Starfire was fully awake, and she was so focused on the show that she didn’t even notice that Raven had gotten a call.

She shifted so that no one could spy her phone, and then opened up the text.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw only words.

{What are you doing?} the text read.

She typed back quicky: {Reading a book, sitting with my friends.}

Only an instant later came his response: {So you’re not alone?}

Raven knew what was coming, and she couldn’t help but feel somewhat excited at the prospect. She typed the words in: {No. Why?} and waited with baited breath for him to respond.

The next instant, his picture was on the screen. Despite that fact that she knew what to expect, she still gasped when she saw him. His shirt was off, and his underwear pulled down, his erect cock jutting out in front of him. He stood in front of a mirror, phone in hand, and eyes on the camera, making it look like he was looking straight at her.

The phone buzzed again, and this time Raven opened up a picture of Jason with his hand around his cock, fingers curled around the shaft, still smirking at the mirror.

Raven blushed, her face almost turning completely red. She pulled her hood up over her face and looked down, hoping that none of her teammates saw. 

None of them did, though. They were all too focused on what was happening on the screen, watching the old black and white reruns until they finally got to the color episodes. 

Raven typed out on the keyboard: {Thanks for the pictures.}

She didn’t really know what else to say, or what else to do. She turned the screen blank again as she heard one of her teammates shift on the couch. Cyborg groaned and readjusted, making Beast Boy move over a bit. Starfire and Robin still sat stoic and still.

The phone buzzed again. {Would you like another picture?} the text read.

Raven hesitated for only a second, and wrote back: {Yes.}

Another second later, Jason sent her another picture, this time with his boxers off and his hand blurred as he stroked his cock. Raven ran her tongue along her lips, nervously and excitedly, her toes twitching. She enjoyed looking at him, even if she was somewhat embarrassed to be texting him here.

{Still not alone?} Jason asked her.

{No.}

She thought for a moment, looking back at the pictures he had sent her. She bit her lip as she looked over them, eyes lingering on his body. His hand a blur on his cock as he got himself off, the strain on his muscles as he stroked himself, the clench she could see in his stomach, the small glint in his eyes as they shone with desire. She crossed her legs and clenched her muscles, letting herself feel the pressure it put on her clit. She did it again, trying to get a bit of relief from the arousal that was slowly starting to pool between her legs.

{I still want to watch you get off, though.}

He responded with another dirty picture.


	34. Five Ways We Didn't Meet

i.

"we didn't meet this way"

Jason blindly stumbled forward, not having any real goal but to just get away. To run. To hide. Get somewhere where he couldn't be seen, crouch down in his hiding place, tuck his eyes into his hands, and wait for it all to be over. Be he knew that the monster-for lack of a better word-was right on his heels and he couldn't out run it.

Couldn't if he tried, and he was trying his damnedest.

He ducked into an alleyway, jumping onto of crates and flipping himself over the chainlink fences. Most of them were broken down and rusted out anyway, but he'd still rather go over them than through them. Years on the Gotham streets had taught him that much.

But, when he came to the brick wall in front of him, and around him, he knew then that he had nowhere to go.

Jason panicked, putting his hands up against the brick, as if this was just some illusion that he needed to get through. But it wasn't; the stone was as solid as it could be, and Jason knew that there was no going through it. No going over it, either. He couldn't climb it, for if he tried his fingernails would rip off and he'd fall back onto the hard concrete again.

Taking a deep breath, he turned away, back pressed up against the wall.

The monster advanced on him, devouring the chain link fence like it was an illusion. Rust formed around the edges of the metal, and some of it disintegrated completely, hissing and fizzing as the oozing purple monster came closer towards him.

"Stay calm," Jason told himself. "Stay calm."

The monster advanced further, still. He closed his eyes and screamed, sinking down to the ground, his hands shielding his face.

Then, another scream tore through the air. One that was not his.

Jason opened his eyes and looked up, watching the monster be captured in living shadows and forced into submission. It's body wouldn't budge, and scream after shrill scream tore through the air, hurting Jason's ears. He didn't put his hands up to block it out, though; he was too fascinated.

The screams fell on deaf ears.

He watched as the monster was forced back, out of the alleyway and into the streets, where the shadows dissipated and a bright flashed of green and blue sent the monster flying. Backwards. Away from him.

Jason breathed hard, trying to figure out what had happened.

The sound of fluttering made him look up, and he saw a dark blue cloak descending from the sky. The person wearing the cloak landed in front of him, their feet not even making a light tap on the ground. Jason watched, awestruck. He knew this to be one of the Titans.

The Titan turned around, and bright purple eyes met him through of sea of darkness that covered most of her face. It made her eyes appear brighter, illuminated somehow, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Are you alright?" the Titan asked him.

Jason couldn't answer at first. He was too...shocked? Was that it? He didn't know; he just kept looking at her. A dark blue cloak covered her from head to toe, and the shadows were pulled closer to her, wrapped around her body and touching her like ghostly whispers. And her eyes...Jason was entranced by her eyes.

The Titan walked forward, and repeated the question.

Jason still didn't seem to hear.

A look of worry passed over the Titan's face, and she knelt down in front of him, pulling her hood back. Purple hair fell in thick strands to her shoulders, and cut off sharply there, the blunt edges ticking the sides of her bare neck.

The Titan focused on his body, looking for signs of injury. She saw none, yet she still put her hands up to him, letting her healing energy flow out of her and illuminate her hands in a soft, calming blue. Jason wasn't impressed by the show of magic, or the supernatural elements of her demeanor, or the fact that he had a Titan...a living, breathing half demonic woman from another dimension...standing in front of him. He was far too focused on her eyes.

Her eyes were intent on her healing hands. When the blue faded away, Jason finally looked down at her hands.

"How about now?" he heard her ask.

"What?" he asked, his throat feeling dry. He licked his lips. Looking back up at her, he met her eye to eye. Her stare was deep, intense, like she could see right past skin and bone and see straight into his soul. I wonder what color it is? Jason thought.

"Are you alright now?" the Titan repeated.

"Y-yeah, I think so," he stuttered.

"Do you need be to take you to a clinic or hospital?" she asked him.

Jason shook his head, a bit too wildly. His head spun, and he fought down a wave of nausea. Raven reached forward, putting her two hands on either side of his head, her fingertips almost touching his temples. Blue light emanated from her palms again, and Jason felt a cooling comfort flow through him. It felt like a sea breeze in his veins.

"There," she mumbled, and Jason thought it was a thought that she hadn't meant to vocalize.

"What's your name?" Jason blurted out suddenly.

Her violet eyes locked onto his again, and Jason felt heat rise into his face. He hoped to whatever it was that listened that the blush wouldn't show on his skin. He could just see himself turning a bright pink in front of her, and that would be embarrassing...though he didn't know why he thought that.

"Raven," she responded.

"Raven," he repeated, liking the way her name sounded on his tongue, liking the way it made his lips move. "Raven."

"Yeah...Raven..."

Jason could have sworn that he saw a blush creep into her face. That was curious, he thought.

A loud shriek seemed to have shattered their trance-like state. The moment was broken, shattered at Jason's scraped up feet, and before he could say another word, Raven had flown off towards the sound of the screams. Jason watched her soar over the buildings, graceful as could be, and pull her hood over her head as she did so.

He watched her leave, looking absolutely starstruck.

"Raven..." he repeated.

ii.

"we didn't meet this way, either"

Raven regarded the piece of paper in her hand, silently. Her concentration was deep, as she scanned the words for the hundredth time. At the bottom was signed a bright, red X.

And, accompanying that note, was a single lock of hair.

Raven sighed, shaking her head. She wondered what this was all about, for though the words had been clear enough, her suspicions were lacing her judgement. Sure, it said something simple enough:

{ Please take this lock of hair and put it into your cauldron or whatever it is witches use. I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched, and I know for a fact that Talia still has eyes watching me. }

"That's not how it works, Jason," she said, sensing his sudden presence behind her.

"No?" asked a mechanical voice behind her.

This time, as she listened to him speak, he didn't sound cocky or smug in the least. He sounded concerned, worried, on edge. She could sense his emotions coming at her in waves; his nerves were all bundled together and broken and he fought to keep them together. It was tearing at the edges of his sanity, and it weighed down on his mind.

Raven turned, and, for the very first time, saw what he was like behind the mask.

Her heart softened, despite their history.

"Why come to me?" Raven asked him, stepping forward.

He didn't back away; he just sat on the edge of the park bench, quiet, looking down at the grassy ground as if he was ashamed. Raven didn't feel any shame in him, but even she wasn't able to fully comprehend the full spectrum of human emotion. No one could; it was simply too vast and too strange.

"I wanted to go to Dick, but I couldn't. I just couldn't." He shook his head, and Raven heard his voice waver. "But you appeared out of nowhere, just walking around in the park around midnight, and I thought, 'Hey, maybe she can help me. I just need to catch her one of these days.'"

Raven went and sat down beside him on the bench. She scanned the words again and again, fingering his cut lock of hair.

"You honestly think there's a spell to help you?" she asked him.

"I dunno. Maybe. Yes? I just don't know." He turned to look at her. "Isn't there, like, some kind of spell that could make me invisible to certain people?"

Despite everything, Raven laughed. Actually laughed. A polite chuckle at first, but then it crescendoed into full-fledged laughter, the kind that produces smiles to anyone who hears it.

"You're cute when you laugh," Jason commented.

When her laughter subsided, Raven pulled her hood back over her head. "I-I'll see what I can do," she said as evenly as she could. There was still a slight waver in her voice that said she was amused. She was worried it might offend him, but he actually felt better listening to it. Something about it made him lighthearted.

"Thank you, Raven," he said, and Raven blushed.

"No problem," she mumbled. "Just don't get used to these favors."

"I won't. Promise."

iii.

"we didn't meet like this"

His heart stopped as he saw fire consume the building. He hadn't meant to, but it had happened anyway. He'd torched the building, hoping to simply burn the evidence of his latest theft job, but instead the fire had raged, on and on and on, not stopping and consuming the surrounding building until it the inferno raged around him.

The next thing he new, he had ripped his mask off, unable to breath through the ventilator that had stopped working. Just as he needed it most, go figure. It was fried. He coughed, doubling over as the flames licked at his suit.

"No..." he had croaked.

He fell to his knees, unable to stand the heat. And then, arms wrapping around him, a cold shadow cloaking him from the fire, and him leaving the hot embrace of the fire. Before the shadow could place him on the cold cement of the sidewalk, the shadow had faltered, he'd stumbled forward out of the arms that held him. He hit the carpeted floor, his eyes focusing to see a silhouette of a woman standing in front of him.

A Titan, he realized. Which one? Judging by the length of the cloak, he assumed the dark one. What was her name again? Raven? Yes, that was it.

"Go!" she shouted at him, a wave of dark magic extending from her palm and forcing him out the window.

Before Jason could get all the way out the window (and fall onto the hard, cold pavement below), the last thing he saw was Raven's cloak going up in flames, and her arms extending, tears forming in her eyes, the fire touching her skin.

"No!" Jason said, pushing himself to his feet. He made to run back into the building, to help her, to pull her out of the flames the same way she had pulled him from the flames. But the fire barred him from going in. He couldn't simply jump through it, and they were too hot for him to even get within jumping distance.

So he stayed at the edges of the fire, looking for a way in...or at the very least, a glimpse of her. He didn't know if he wanted to see that or not.

Above him, storm clouds gathered, and soon the heavens were pouring down on him and the flaming old warehouse.

"Thank goodness," he said to himself, though he didn't think he should be grateful. At least not yet.

He heard a moan come from somewhere beside him, and he darted over. From the fire, Raven emerged, her arms crossed in front of her. She stumbled, but only slightly. She held herself tall, her eyes flickering with the flame, calm and collected as ever. Jason couldn't help himself; upon seeing her, he flung his arms around her, pulling her close to him and hugging her fiercely.

"X," she said, but she didn't push him away.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said. "I'm just so glad."

When the heat got too much for him, he stepped away from her. His eyes widened when he actually saw what she looked like. Her arms were crossed in front of her to hide her nakedness; the fire had burned away all her clothes, every last bit of it, and her body was covered in soot. But yet, no burns were on her skin, and her hair was un-singed.

"Oh...um..." His blushed fiercely, turning a shade of deep scarlet. He ducked his head down, looking at the ground below him, rubbing the back of his head. "S-s-sorry," he stuttered to say, almost too embarrassed to talk.

"It's fine," Raven said, her voice even. She clearly was too upset about this.

Jason reached up and pulled his cape free from his shoulders. "Here," he said, holding the cape out to her while he stared down at the ground in front of him.

Raven took the cape from him and wrapped it around herself. When she was covered, Jason still didn't look up at her. Raven approached, putting a single hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "We need to get away from this place," she told him simply. "I called for the fire trucks, but this place is far enough out that it won't be until another ten minutes until they make it here."

Jason nodded absent-mindedly.

They walked away from the fire, neither one of them saying anything. Jason lead the way...sort of. He strode in front of her, head down, watching his feet with far too much interest. He made his way down to the shore line, and squat down to take a hand full of sea water and splash it directly into his face. The salt stung his eyes, but he didn't care. The water just felt so good to his fire-kissed skin.

"Are you harmed?" Raven asked behind him.

"Am I harmed?!" Jason asked incredulously. "I'm not the one who had my clothes burned off and is currently covered in soot! How did you even survive that?! That...that's impossible...!"

Raven walked up beside him, stopping when her feet were even with his. The salt water of the waves washed over her, almost able to touch her knees, but not quite. She looked out at the sea, craning her neck to see the tiny little T that was far off on the horizon, and far too the south.

"I cannot be burned. Fire does not hurt." She paused, letting the seconds stretch on into minutes. "That's all I can tell you."

Jason shook his head, not understanding but pretending like he did.

"But, really, are you hurt?" Raven asked him for the second time.

"No," Jason said. "Only worried about you."

Raven arched an eyebrow, clearly confused. "Why?" she asked, genuinely curious. "I told you, the fire-"

"But your bruise," he said, pointing to the little bit of her leg that was exposed beneath his cape.

Raven looked down at her leg, and noticed for the first time the bruise that covered most of her left leg. She hadn't felt it, but now that she noticed, she could feel the minute sensations of pain that pounded through her nerves. She flexed her leg, and even then the pain was not too bad. Not even when she focused on it.

"My bruise is fine..."

"I'll walk you back," Jason said, standing up and finally...finally...looking over at her.

"Walk me back where?" Raven asked him.

He shrugged. "Wherever you need to go, I guess?" he said. Raven hesitated for a moment, but then accepted his offer. She pulled his cape tighter around herself, and walked along the beach with him, leaving the fire behind them, and making their way towards what they knew would be civilization.

How he was going to explain...this...he didn't really know. But he'd cross that bridge when they both got there.

iv.

"nor did we meet like this"

Raven scanned through the spines that lined the bookshelves, trying to find something that she hadn't read. All the new releases lined the front of the store, but she wasn't interested in the new releases. She had already read most of them, and what she hadn't she simply wasn't interested in. She'd read the back summaries, and what able to gleam enough information from them to know that she wouldn't like them hardly at all.

"Can I help you find something?" said a voice beside her.

Raven looked to her side, seeing a man standing beside her. He kept a comfortable distance, though, so she lowered her guard somewhat. Reading the emotions that radiated off of him, she sensed that he had no ill-will.

She let her eyes scan over him once, quickly, taking in his dark hair and green eyes and his somewhat tall frame. He was well built, but he hid it behind loose-fitting clothing.

"No," Raven said, with a shake of her head. "I'm just searching for something I might like."

The man stepped forward, only a little bit, and outstretched his hand. Raven wanted to lean away from him, but she realized that he wasn't making to get near her. She watched him touch a single spine on the shelves, and pull the book free. It was a thick paperback book, with a simple cover design and an un-cracked spine.

Raven felt a hint of jealousy when she heard the spine crack open for the first time, and she wasn't the one to do it.

The man leafed through the pages quickly before closing the book. "I recommend this one," he said, a slight smile on his face.

"That one?" Raven asked. "Why that one?"

The man shrugged. "Good characters, interesting plot. It moves along at a fairly good pace. I've read it a couple of times, and it's my favorite book. Nothing else I've read can ever compare to it."

Raven arched an eyebrow at him. "How many books have you read?"

"Oh...a few dozen or so. Does it really matter? I know a good story when I read one." He smiled, and Raven felt herself return the smile. She didn't know why she did, but she summed it up to a natural instinct of the body. Still, she made no attempt to get rid of it.

"What's it about?" Raven asked him.

"Oh, just the usual. Adventure, wonder, mystery, and any and all things relating to a good story. It's filled with things you might like," he said, holding the book out to her.

Raven read the title, then glanced down at the cover image. A picture flowering with color and obvious painted brush strokes. Plants curled around a woman's-or possibly a young girl's-feet and a mirror was broken open, stars opening up just past the broken shards. Raven had to admit, she was drawn to this book. She reached out slowly, taking the book from his hands. As she did so, her fingers brushed up against his. For a split second, their fingers rested over each other, feeling the softness and warmth of another's skin, before Raven pulled the book free.

"I will admit, it does sound good," Raven said to him.

"Of course it does. I personally recommend it." He smiled at her, and Raven blushed. She had no reason to blush, and yet she did. She blamed it on his smile. It wasn't wide and obnoxious, but rather small and intimate; not a big show of happiness, but more like a personal, joyful thought that had found a way to rest on his lips.

"Anything else you recommend?" Raven asked him, pulling the book close to her chest.

"How 'bout a date with me?" he asked, his smile growing slightly wider.

Raven's lips quirked in annoyance. A date? Unlikely. She wasn't one to date... But there was something about his smile that drew her in...made her want more. That, and the way his voice seemed so expressive when he talked, yet so calm and collected at the same time. He seemed like a work of art, but yet so small and overlooked that you had to get close enough to see it. And Raven did want to look closer...

"Yes..." Raven said, the word sounding strange to her ears.

"Really?" he asked. "I didn't think you'd agree."

"Well...I did," Raven calmly replied. She was almost regretful; what if this was just some prank? Make her agree and then mock her. Like someone ever wanted to go out with her. She looked away, down at the floor, and clutched the book tighter to her chest.

When the man put his hand on her arm, Raven almost jumped. He either didn't notice or decided to ignore it. When Raven looked up into his eyes, she could see something kind and earnest in them. So it wasn't a joke or a prank. She let that fear die away.

"Tell you what," he said to her, "I'll pay for the book. And I'll pay for dinner. Tonight? Around seven?"

"Yes..." Raven found herself saying again.

They walked over to the checkout line, Raven walking next to him.

"What's your name?" Raven asked as he started to pull out his wallet.

"Jason," he replied.

v.

"and we never met like this"

She hated him. She didn't have to say anything; Jason just knew it. By the fire in her eyes, and the arch of her brows, and the pout on her lips whenever she looked in his general direction; Jason just knew she hated him.

He really couldn't blame her, though.

He was...had been...a criminal.

He didn't know Raven all that well, but he could see that she didn't like anyone she used to fight. She was aloof and standoffish, and she avoided him like the plague. Jason found himself trying to get closer to her just because of the way she avoided him. Most of the others had come around, give or take about a month of time, but even after the three month period, Raven still didn't like him.

Jason just couldn't stand it.

The way she glared at him. The way she dodged him. The way she acted around him. Hell, just the things she thought about him. He didn't like it...he hated it. And he was determined to change her mind. No matter what it took. So he found himself walking towards her, about to strike up a conversation, when she would always dematerialize in front of him, fading into a portal of shadow and leaving him alone.

Not this time.

"Hey, Raven," he called out.

Raven started, nearly dropping the book she was reading. He began walking over to her, and Raven's jaw clenched. She didn't want to be around him, even less so talking to him. She snapped her book shut and made to walk away, if not materialize away, and he only called after her louder.

"Raven, wait up!" he called out.

Raven didn't know why, but she decided to let him approach. She knew, deep down, that she would have to stop avoiding him eventually, and now was better than later...she supposed. Robin was already after her for not working with him as a teammate.

"What?" she snapped when he was close enough.

He recoiled, shock on his face from the sharpness of her voice. He recovered quickly, though, and the smile he oh-so-casually wore was plastered back onto his face. Raven wanted nothing more than to smack it off of him, but she didn't. She was better than that. At least, that's what she told herself. At least it wasn't a smirk; it was a genuine smile. Small, albeit trying too hard to look easy, but it was a honest smile in the end.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk," he suggested.

"I don't," Raven replied. Her voice was colder than ice.

Jason didn't back off. He was going to get her to warm up to him, no matter what. They would get along, or his name wasn't Jason Peter Todd. He would get on her friendly side, no matter what!

"Well, then, maybe I could just sit with you?" he suggested.

"No."

"Why not?" he asked her, taking a few steps closer. Raven didn't back away from him, which was a good sign.

"Because I want to be alone," she replied.

Jason had been expecting something more like, 'Because I don't want you here.' That would have stung more than he would have admitted, and the relief was evident on his face when she didn't say that. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed the shift in dark energy around him as Raven realized the trauma she had narrowly avoided.

"We can be alone together," he suggested.

Raven was silent for nearly a whole minute, thinking over his offer. Jason let hope kindle inside of him; he was almost positive that she would say yes.

"No," she finally said, crushing his hopes up against the hard ice of her voice.

"Okay...maybe sometime later?"

"No."

Jason sighed, about to give up and head back to the main room of Titans Tower. But his name was Jason Peter Todd. He was ambitious, a go-getter, had been given a second chance at life and had a new teammate standing in front of him. He would melt the ice of her exterior.

"Then when?" he demanded. "When? When can I talk to you? When can I sit next to you? When can I even be in the same room with you without you shooting imaginary daggers at me? When?" He stepped up to her, and Raven had to tilt her head back to look up into his face.

Her face was half cloaked in shadow; she pulled her hood down, exposing thick eyebrows and violet hair. Jason had to admit, she did look quite nice. And she looked a lot less intimidating with her hood down. The rapid beating of his heart slowed a little bit as he looked down at her, the real her, instead of the Titan masked in shadow.

"Later," she hissed at him.

"Look, Raven," he said, his teeth clenched, "I know you don't like me. You may never like me. But I do expect you to get along with me. You don't have to like me to treat me like a teammate. You don't even have to tolerate me. You don't have to look at me if you don't want to! But quit avoiding me every time I show up for team practice!"

Raven cocked her head to the side.

"That's not what you really want."

What? What the hell did that mean? This certainly wasn't going the way Jason had planned this. Out of all the things he had expected for her to say-after this encounter had taken a turn for the worst-that was not it.

"That's not what I want?!" he asked, too bewildered to say anything more.

"You don't want me as a teammate. You want me figured out. You may think that it's friendship, but it's not. You just don't want to have to live with someone who reminds you that you once fought us, beat us, humiliated us!"

"That's not what I want," Jason said then, conviction in his voice. "I know damn well my history. I know that I can only vouch for it so much, and if I had the choice to do it all over again, I would!"

Raven's eyes started glowing a faint white at that statement.

"No one has a perfect history. I know damn well that your personal life isn't exactly perfect either."

Raven's breath caught in her throat.

Did he know? He better not. She would haunt Robin's dreams if he had dared to tell Jason that.

"I did what I had to do to survive. You tell me that that's somehow different from what you did. What you would do if you were in my place."

Raven had to remember to breathe.

"Cat got your tongue?" Jason mocked when Raven didn't answer. Raven clenched her jaw, let her eyes glow faintly white again, but still she didn't respond. She really didn't have anything to say.

Did she know his past life? Barely. Did she know his motivations? Not at all. But could she tell that he was trying? That he was really, truly trying to become a part of their team? Trying to stop the bad guys and just be one of their friends and not some spy? She didn't know. After Terra, she vowed never to trust anyone so easily ever again.

Three years, she had sworn to herself then. Three years, then I will trust them. Maybe even more.

She felt like betrayal had damaged her soul, and she didn't want to get hurt again. Not like that; not so close to the heart.

"I'm just glad we're finally talking," Jason said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She looked up at him again, and Jason could see that there was something different in her eyes this time. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't help that kindle of hope sprouting in his chest once more. Fool he was, he hoped. He hoped that she would take an instant liking to him then, break the ice that had formed between them, and finally give him a smile and say that he was okay.

But she didn't.

Her face remained still, her demeanor stoic.

Jason took another step forward. He could see the flyaway of her hair slightly blow as he breathed. He was that close.

"I'm going to need time," Raven said, still not meeting his eyes. "Prove that you can be trusted, prove that you have truly changed...prove that you won't betray us...and then I'll start to like you."

"Haven't I already proven that?" Jason asked. Three months; three months he had been here. Wasn't that time enough?

Raven shook her head. "I need more."

Jason seemed to understand then. "You've been hurt before," he said. He didn't know why, but he raised his hand, meaning to set it on her cheek. Let his thumb stroke some of her purple hair out of the way.

She backed up away from him, eyes blazing once more. "Don't touch me," she mumbled.

"Sorry," Jason mumbled back. He put his hand down.

Another moment of silence drifted between them.

"Well, I'll do just that. Just as I've been doing. I won't betray this team, and I won't betray you." Raven's eyes widened at that statement. "It may take long for you to trust me, and even longer for me to deserve that trust, but we will talk. We'll sit in the same room together, and we will talk. You'll stop giving me death glares. We'll talk! Eventually you'll come to like me!"

Raven didn't want to admit that she was already starting to like him.


	35. Date Nights and Soft Sides

When Raven stepped into Jason's room, she immediately noticed how much it had changed since the last time she had been in there. Before, Jason's room was pretty standard, aside from the small changes the rest of the Titans had made in order to get it ready for him. Now, on the walls were various swords and knives throwing blades. She was no stranger to weapons, but this seemed a bit too much to be considered normal.

Jason noticed her looking around his room, her eyes lingering on the weapons lining the wall.

"I haven't been using them, if that's what you're wondering," he said.

"That's not what I'm wondering," Raven replied, her voice soft and quiet.

Jason watched her walk into his room, taking only a few steps at a time. He followed behind her, resting his hand on her hip. He made no attempt to pull her closer to him, for he could sense her hesitation. She looked around before taking a seat on one of the old alien couches that had been found in one of the strange, barren rooms in the tower.

Jason sat next to her, sliding close to her body. Raven didn't resist, but she blushed. Cautiously, he placed a hand on her thigh, letting it rest there innocently. She didn't push him away, but she didn't lean into his touch either. She just sat there, looking out the window at the starry sky.

"I'm surprised that you guys have such big windows," he said, trying to make conversation. "I mean, you'd think you'd wanna keep prying eyes out, but with windows like those, you're all just like 'hey, villains, come spy on us.'"

"Hyper-reinforced two-way mirrors," Raven said.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense."

Raven looked over at his face them, her eyes taking in all the small little details. The color of his eyes, the length of his lashes, the thickness of his eyebrows, the slight dark shadows underneath his eyes, the smooth plane of his cheeks, the curve of his lips. Something warm rose up inside of her at she looked at his lips, and she took that as a good sign. She moved closer to him, giving him a small smile.

Jason smiled back at her, letting his hand reach over her lap to her other thigh, pulling her closer to him. Raven's smile faded. She tried laying her head on his shoulder, but the shoulder bones were uncomfortable, jutting up into her temple and giving her a headache. She decided to rest it on the couch, instead.

Jason could sense her nervousness. He knew why; they both did, though they had said nothing about it. Three dates, and the modern cultural practice that went along with it. This was when couples normally had sex. And Raven… He could see that Raven was debating about it in her head, trying to figure out if she was ready.

"Raven," Jason whispered, his lips in her hair.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"Did you wanna have sex?" he asked. He wanted to know, and wanted the answer to be clear as day.

Raven jerked up when she heard that, leaving the couch and his side. She went over to the window, looking out at the stars, focusing on them and the city skyline.

"I didn't mean for you to leave, Raven," Jason said. He slid forward on the couch, resting on the edge, but didn't get up to follow her over to the window. She said nothing, so Jason continued. "Raven, honestly, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Scare me?" she asked. "You didn't scare me."

Jason slid back, and steepled his hands. He watched her backside, but there was nothing much to see. Raven was wearing her normal date attire: a black dress with a cloak over it. Her cloaks were nice, though. Hoodless and decorated, sewn with embroidery and beads. But it was subtle enough that he found that he really had to stare at it to notice the patterns. As he watched Raven now, he did just that. His eyes picked up on the subtle variations of light and shadows, trying to make out just what it looked like.

His focus was lost as Raven spun back around, the cloak's design being torn from his eyes. She blushed and rubbed her hands, looking down at the ground. "I'm not scared," she repeated. "Maybe…maybe nervous?"

"That sounded like a question," Jason replied. "Do you not know."

"Actually, no, I don't."

Jason thought for a minute, watching as she played with her hands. "I'm not your first, am I?" he asked her.

"What?" Raven snapped her head up, her eyes practically blazing as she looked at him. "That's…that's none of your business."

"I'm not, though, am I?" he asked again. He wasn't trying to pry, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. "You've done this before. There's nothing to be nervous about. I mean…" He sighed, realizing that he would never be able to phrase it correctly.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked him.

He looked back up at her, watching her eyes as they focused on him. He smiled, and thought about going over to her. He stayed sitting, though. "I mean, if it's not your first time, then why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know…" she said. But at least she admitted she was never. "Maybe because you're an ex-criminal. Maybe because you're Robin's brother. Maybe because—"

"It was Dick, wasn't it?" Jason asked, leaning forward. "You and him. You had something didn't you?"

Raven pursed her lips together and looked away from him, back at some of the weapons on his wall. "Yes," she admitted as she studied a katana. "We…we did have something." Before Jason could ask, and she knew he was going to ask, she said, "He was my first."

Jason nodded, but she didn't see it.

A long moment of silence passed in between the two. Raven continued to look over the blades, but she found herself soon bored. She spun back around, and looked at Jason from the far side of the room. He looked back at her, and he smiled. She smiled in return, and crossed her arms. She pulled the edges of her cloak closer together, trying to hide the black dress she wore. Jason didn't like that.

"Raven?" he asked, "can you sit on my lap?"

"I can," she replied.

A second ticked by.

"Will you sit on my lap?" Jason asked.

Raven was still and quiet for a moment, but then she nodded. Unfolding her arms, she walked slowly towards him. When she stood in front of him, she hesitated, taking her own sweet time on sitting down on him. Jason's lap was nice, and she found that it didn't feel too awkward. It felt more like something natural to her, something familiar.

One of Jason's arms encircled her, wrapping behind her back to rest of her thigh. He tried to keep it innocent, keep it from straying anywhere. His other hand he rested on her knee.

"You…you smell nice," Raven said.

"Thank you." Jason let his eyes drift down a little before adding, "So do you."

Another moment of silence came down on them. Normally, between couples silence should be sweet and welcoming and serene, but here it was just unnerving. He could sense Raven's thoughts buzzing in the air, and it made it feel like ants were crawling around in his chest.

"You're still worried, aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm not worried," Raven automatically replied.

"We don't have to have sex tonight if you don't want to…"

"Stop saying it like that," Raven told him. "It's not like I'm trying to check off some to-do list."

She blushed again, and Jason couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. He wondered how he had ever not found her attractive. Sure, Starfire was pretty, but so was Raven in her own unique way. And now, as he looked at her, she looked beautiful. And somewhat cute. He wanted so badly to kiss her then; to take her into his arms as she straddled his lap.

Raven's blush deepened and her eyes drifted back to his face. It took a second before he realized that she, the empath, could so clearly read his desires.

"Raven, look at me," he said.

Raven did as he asked. Her eyes turned back to him, and she looked at him. Really looked at him. She saw all the basics, like his eyes and nose and mouth, but she saw deeper than that, now that she was looking. She saw behind his eyes, and straight into his thoughts. She saw emotion in those eyes of his, and she was comforted by what she saw there. Jason was being earnest, and he was actually enjoying her company.

That made her relax. The long-held fear that he was dating her as some kind of joke had always been there, but now it melted away.

"Raven…?" Jason asked, his voice barely there. "Can I kiss you?"

Slowly, Raven nodded. Jason closed his eyes and parted his lips, waiting for Raven to lean in. She followed suit, and their lips met. It wasn't their first kiss, but it was their first kiss that would lead to something more. Raven knew that no matter what she was feeling, it wasn't going to end here. Her heartbeat picked up at that thought.

Jason's fingers started to grip her tighter.

Raven deepened the kiss just before pulling away. Her gaze turned from Jason's face to a place on the couch. Jason released his grip and let his hands simply rest on her. Raven took a few deep breaths and kissed Jason again. It was softer, sweeter this time. He tested her by flicking his tongue out, but Raven didn't return it. He kept his kisses simple.

As time rolled on, and their kisses continued, Jason let his hand roam up from her knee to her thigh, and from her thigh to her chest. When his fingers touched the clasp to her cloak, the kiss broke.

Raven said nothing; only looked down at him with…wanting?…in her eyes. Jason fingered the clasp, letting his hand feel all around the smooth metal clasp. Raven exhaled, her warm breath tickling his skin. Without a word, Jason began to undo the clasp. Right before it could click open, he looked up at her face, straight into her eyes, watching her reaction. As the cloak clasp clicked open, Raven took a quick breath.

But she didn't resist. She didn't look away. Raven leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, but Jason savored it all the same. He licked his lips when she pulled away, and gave her a less-than-innocent smile.

His hand was resting between her collarbones. Slowly, carefully, he moved his hand to the side, brushing the fabric of her cloak away from her shoulder. He watched as the neckline of her dress became more and more visible. Another couple of centimeters, and it fell from her shoulder. He drank in the sight of her bare collarbone, and he immediately wanted more.

Raven was about to kiss him again, letting her hand trail up his neck, feeling his pulse. Before she could, Jason suddenly jerked his leg and started flexing his arm.

"What…?" Raven asked. "What are you doing?"

"My knee…got a little sore," Jason told her.

"Oh," she said. "I wasn't…cutting off the blood flow, was I?"

"Well," he said, "something like that."

Then it clicked. He was moving like that because he needed to keep the blood from flowing…somewhere else. Raven's eyes widened as she realized just what was happening. She thought about standing up, but Jason held fast to her hips.

"Sorry," he said. "Can't help it."

"It's…not a problem," Raven said. When she tried to force a smile, it came far too naturally for her. She was actually enjoying this. She felt her desire for him growing, and when Jason stopping squirming, her breath caught in her throat and blood rushed down between her legs, despite everything.

Jason's erection was pressing up hard against her, straining through his pants. Her nerves started to tingle, and it took all her willpower not to buck up against him.

Jason noticed the flush of excitement that ran through her when she finally felt his erection. Watching her reaction only made him harder. When he noticed the bright flush of arousal on her skin, he let his hand travel to under her breast. He felt her heartbeat there, quickened with excitement, and his cock gave a small jump. One that Raven felt.

"You want me…right?" Jason asked her, as he slid the other side of her cloak off of her other shoulder.

Raven nodded. "Yes," she whispered, putting her forehead against his. "I…I do want you."

Jason stroked her cheek with his thumb, smiling at her. A blush of his own rose up on his face, which made a small smile appear on Raven's face. She brushed some of his hair out of the way, letting her fingers brush against his warm skin with care.

Their eyes met, and Raven leaned forward. They shared another kiss, letting this one linger on. Raven was still chaste with her kisses, and not letting Jason try anything with his tongue. He had no problem with that; he wanted her to be comfortable, to have her own way. He was used to letting his partners take control, and she was no different. He wanted her to feel powerful, confident.

When their kisses stopped, Raven looked at Jason with a new intensity. He met her gaze directly, giving her a clear look into his eyes and beyond.

"Should we go over to the bed?" Jason suggested.

There was that hesitation again. Raven's jaw clenched and her eyes darted behind her, quickly taking in the sight of his bed. After a full minute had passed, Jason sighed and said, "We don't have to, Raven."

"No," Raven said, turning back to him. "I want to do this."

Jason gave her a small, doubtful smile and Raven kissed him just to get it off his face.

Raven stood up and said, "Yes. Let's…let's go to the bed." She walked over and sat down, the mattress sinking in beneath her. Memory foam, she recognized. Not the best for sex.

As Jason stood up, Raven could see his erection perfectly. She could see it straining in his pants as he walked over to her. Her eyes never left his bulge as he stood in front of her, petting her purple hair with his hand.

"Raven?" Jason asked, making her look back up at him. She could see the smugness in his face. She pressed her lips together and gave him a tight smile.

"Don't get too full of yourself," Raven said.

"I'll try my best," Jason replied, a wicked smile crossing his face.

He slid the sleeves of her dress off of her, making her shiver as the air hit her bare skin. With the cool air returning her to her senses, Raven remembered her doubt and nervousness. She tried to swallow it. Sure, she didn't know this man perfectly, but she had fought beside him, trusted him with their secrets, put confidence in him. It had been over a year since he had joined the Titans, and shouldn't that be enough?

Jason tilted Raven's face upwards to look at him. His smile slightly faded when he saw the mixed emotions crossing Raven's face then. With a sigh, he knelt down in front of her. Then he looked up at her.

"Kiss me," he told her, and she did just that.

When their lips met, Jason tried to slip his tongue into her mouth again, only to be met with resistance. He settled for licking her lips instead, and running his hands along the band of her bra. Raven lifted her arms for him to reach back and start fiddling with the clasp. Jason was leaning forward, his face almost buried into her breasts, as he tried to unhook the clasp.

Finally, it unsnapped, and Jason pulled her bra off of her.

"Beautiful," he whispered as his hand trailed down the soft skin of her left breast. "So beautiful."

Before Raven could protest, he leaned forward and started sucking at her nipple. Raven let out a small little moan, which only encouraged him. He smiled as he felt her breath quicken and saw her hips shift slightly on the bed. Jason let his tongue play with her nipple, flicking up and down with his tongue, before he returned to simply sucking at it.

Raven's entire body was blushing. Her eyes were slightly closed, but she watched him through her lashes.

Jason stopped sucking her nipple and starting kissing her breast, his tongue licking at the sides, underneath the breast, to the collarbone and back. When Jason got to her collarbone, shivers went up and down Raven's spine. Jason noticed the slight tremble of her body and the goosebumps that covered her skin.

He liked that reaction.

He licked along the bone of her collarbone, and then gently blew on it. She broke out in goosebumps again. Jason smiled up at her. Raven looked down at her, her lashes blurring most of his face, but she could see his smile easily. She smiled back.

With renewed confidence, Jason started tugging more of her dress off of her. The fabric bunched around her waist, and Raven stood up for him to slip it past her hips. When the bunched up dress reached her knees, Jason let it rest there.

He took in the sight of a mostly naked Raven.

Raven blushed and looked away. What was she doing? Why was she here? She barely knew this man–this new teammate–but here she was naked on his bed in the middle of the night. But she stayed there, letting Jason lick and kiss her skin.

Raven decided to be honest with herself. She liked it. She liked the feeling of physical intimacy, even if her empathic powers made it difficult to be around people. She liked the feeling of warm skin and soft breath and the sound of steady breath beside her. She liked feeling connected to someone, liked holding someone, even if she often denied herself those simple pleasures.

So when Jason, someone who's aura felt nice and was interested in her, Raven said yes. She had hoped that it would lead to this.

And now, so shortly after saying yes that first time, here she was saying yes again.

Jason slipped her dress completely off of her. Now it was time for her panties. He hooked his fingers into the black waistband and started tugging them down. Like before, Raven stood up for him to get them off, and he pulled them straight off her legs and flung them across the room.

Raven sat back down again.

Jason smiled at her again, a wicked glint in her eyes, and in one swift motion he pulled his shirt off of him. Raven gulped. Jason was very well built; though he'd have to be, of course.

Jason took her foot and put it on his chest. He kissed her leg, his tongue flicking out to lick her. When he was finishing kissing her leg, he slid it over his shoulder, and then did the same to the other one.

Both of Raven's legs rested on his shoulders. Her heart beat faster as she realized what he was about to do to her.

He leaned forward, sliding up in between her legs, stopping just inches from her vulva.

"Lean back," he told her, and Raven did as he said.

Jason spread her legs wider, revealing Raven's soft pink labia, and without hesitation he kissed her there. A small moan escaped her lips. He kissed her again, his lips searching for her clitoris. He found the small hood it hid under, and he pushed it back with his fingers. The small, sensitive bud was completely exposed to him. He flicked his tongue over it, making Raven jump.

He put his tongue back on it, licking it over and over again. Raven squirmed on the bed. Her moans were music to his ears, and he kept at it, getting creative with each flick and swirl he gave her. He went through the alphabet multiple times, and her favorite letters were I, O, V, and X.

Raven spread her legs wider, and her hand ran through his hair. He knew that she was close. Instead of eating her out until she came, he pulled away from her, leaving her wanting more.

Raven's head snapped up, looking at him with a fire in her eyes. Her body shook and her toes were still pointed. She had wanted that orgasm badly, and he had denied her.

Jason only smirked at her, and Raven wanted to smack it off of him.

Jason undid his belt and unsnapped his pants. His erection was huge, pressing up against the fabric of his underwear. His pants slid down his legs, and he stepped out of them. He stood before her in nothing but his underwear.

Raven's eyes darted down. His cock was pulsing, and a small wet spot was on the front of his boxers. She was so close to coming that she moaned when she saw it. She regretted it, for Jason only smirked wider.

Her eyes darted down to the floor, and she breathed deeply.

Jason lifted her chin. He made her look him in the eyes, while his thumb stroked her jawline. His smile was sweet now, and his touch gentle. Raven closed her eyes and felt him empathically, and his aura was both soothing and tempting. With another deep sigh, she chased that temptation, and opened her eyes again.

Jason had been waiting for her to suck him off. But after a couple minutes, he knew that she wouldn't. Either she wasn't comfortable with that, or she just didn't know what he wanted. Either way, he didn't care. She was willing to take him inside of her body, and he was content with that.

He moved Raven into the center of the bed and he got on top of her. His cock was slick with precum and Raven was plenty wet for him. Still, she did not spread her legs wide and lift her hips up to meet him.

She looked at his neck, at his collarbones, and she traced them with her fingers. Jason shivered as she did so, and the hairs on his body stood straight up. Her fingers traveled from his collarbone to his neck, where she felt the pulse of his heart in the veins. Her hands made their way to his face, where she touched both of his cheeks.

Grasping at the nape of his neck, she pulled him down into a kiss, and he kissed her deeply and passionately. He tried to enter her then, but they weren't in the right position.

"Raven," he grunted, and tried to spread her legs with his knee.

Raven's breath caught in her throat. She was suddenly aware of how exposed she was. Raven glanced between their legs, and saw that he was ready to take her. All that was left was the first thrust, and they would joined. He'd be inside her body, she would call out his name, and in time they'd both climax, with Raven wrapped around his body desperately clinging to him as she rode out her orgasm.

Before Jason could enter her, she stopped him.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked him.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, of course." Raven sighed as he rolled of the bed. He sat on the edge, opening nightstand drawers, searching for some condoms.

Raven put a hand to her breast. Her heart felt like it was about to leap out of her chest. She listened as Jason rummaged around in the drawer.

"Here!" Jason said at last. "Which would you prefer? Regular or…uh, ribbed."

"Regular's fine," she said.

Without another word, Jason rolled the condom onto his cock. In no time, he rolled back onto Raven, kissed her, and then quickly thrust into her, causing her to cry out. Not in pain, but of shock and pleasure.

Raven put her arms around him. "That feels…good…" she whispered in his ear.

"Glad you like it," he joked, and thrust into her again.

Raven moaned as he did, and Jason smiled.

His pace was slow at first, as he warmed up. Raven felt herself wanting more. She parted her thighs wider and lifted her hips up. When she did, Jason thrust deeper inside of her. His eyes widened in surprise, but he shook off the surprise and continued thrusting.

His penis felt good inside her. Raven smiled, her eyes fluttering closed. Her anxiety melted away, and she let herself be consumed by the pleasurable emotions that were consuming them both. Her body felt good, but her empathic powers were in ecstasy. All around her was a warm glow of a feeling, and it consumed her, made her want this even more.

Jason kissed her collarbone, licked her neck, before he got onto his knees. He pulled Raven's hips up with him as he did, and wrapped her legs around his hips. He thrust inside her again, testing her.

She felt amazing. Jason moaned as he buried himself to the hilt in her, and when her muscles clenched around him, he sighed.

"Perfect," he mumbled.

He pistoned in and out of her quickly, making her moan and writhe on the sheets. Her cries heightened his lust, and he growled as he plunged into her. He gave a few more thrusts, and then pulled out, breathing heavily.

Raven opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"'Bout to come," he said.

Raven lowered her hips as she waited. In the mean time, Jason laid back down on her, kissing her lips, her neck, her collarbone. His erect penis throbbed, dripping with precum, and pressed in between their two bodies. As he kissed Raven, she slowly moved her hips this way and that, giving his cock soft little strokes.

He pulled away again, not wanting to climax just yet.

Jason breathed hard, his eyes closed in concentration. He could feel it building in him, and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside of her and let his body shudder with orgasm. He grabbed his balls, as if that would somehow help. He groaned and ran his free hand through his damp hair.

Raven looked up at him expectantly. She wanted an orgasm, just as he did. She wanted to be pleasured, and to feel his skin on hers. And with Jason pausing, she wasn't getting it. She hoped that she wouldn't be left unsatisfied, but she didn't know how this would turn out.

Jason finally returned his attention to her.

"Get on your knees," he said between kisses.

"No," Raven replied. "I want to look at your face."

"'Kay," was all he said in return.

He kissed her hard, and Raven tried her best to return all his passion. It still felt weird, to be here with him. Even with him making her feel like…like this…there was still a hint of…caution in her. A wariness that she couldn't yet shake.

"Raven," he whispered in her ear. "Relax. Alright?"

"Alright," Raven whispered back and ran her hands down his naked back. She closed her eyes and titled her head back on the pillow, trying to feel that euphoria that would push her over into orgasm.

Jason began thrusting again, quickening his pace, and Raven moaned and sighed as he did so. She tightened her hands into fists, and raked her nails up and down along his back, following the path of his spine and gripping onto his shoulders.

"That feels good," she whispered, and Jason kissed her neck in response.

"That feels really good," she whispered. She put a single hand on the back of Jason's head, wanting him to keep his lips there, to taste and tease her forever and ever. Or at least until she climaxed. Her fingers tightened in his damp, black locks, and his tongue licked at her skin. "Oh, fuck yes," Raven hissed out.

Jason put a single hand on Raven's thigh, and spread her legs out further. He hissed as he buried himself deep inside of her, panting as he thrust in and out, in and out, in and out.

"Keep going," Raven whispered. Her nails were biting into his shoulder blade and scalp, and her hips were grinding up against his hips, and her toes were starting to point.

Jason could tell that Raven was almost there. But unfortunately, he was too. He slowed down and then stopped, panting hard. He waited, sighing and shuddering, waiting for his orgasm to back down and let him enjoy this moment for so much longer. He kissed Raven's neck and collarbone and jugular notch, then kissed her lips and nose and cheeks. He pressed his lips up against hers and she opened her mouth to him, letting him slip his tongue inside her mouth and kiss her lewdly.

Suddenly, Jason felt Raven's teeth nip at his tongue.

"Raven," Jason gasped.

Her eyes sparkled and her mouth curved into a devious smile. Jason smiled back at her, and he felt another climax rush between his legs. He closed his eyes and took in pained breaths, not wanting to come. Please don't let him come. Not yet. Not yet.

"Jason," Raven said, tugging at his hair, tightening her grip. "Please," she said.

"Oh, god," Jason said, burying his face in her neck. "If you keep talking like that, I'm not gonna last much longer."

"But I want to come," Raven whispered back. Her back arched and her hips shifted and her muscles tightened around his cock. "That feels good," she told him.

"Sure does," he agreed.

Unable to take it anymore, he began thrusting again. He felt his orgasm build too quickly, but he decided then that he didn't care. He would come, thrust into her so hard and fast that her legs would be trembling and shaking and she would be moaning and speaking nonsense. He'd fuck her so good that she wouldn't care that he'd just come inside of her, and then he'd slip his face in between her legs, his tongue in between her labia, and he would flick at her clitoris until she had come just as hard as he had.

With this in his mind, he shouted her name, thrusting into his so quickly his cock was nothing but a blur between their legs. He sucked hard at her neck, and slung his arm around her waist. Pulling her tight up against him, he buried himself deep inside of her, again and again, and with two more strokes, he came.

He came hard and fast, his seed shooting out of his cock quickly and filling Raven's body. She felt the warmth inside of her, spreading out and surrounding the feeling of his slick, thick cock inside of her body.

Jason still continued to thrust, getting the last of his cum out of him and savoring the last few moments of his high.

With that done, he sunk in between Raven's legs and put his tongue directly against her clitoris. Raven cried out and threw her head back against the pillow, her back arching, her breath coming out in raspy moans. "Oh, fuck, Jason," she hissed, and another moan was tore from her throat.

Jason circled his tongue around and around the sensitive bud of her clitoris, then flicked it back and forth across it, listening as she called out his name and begged him to continue. He shifted his hips, his now soft cock rubbing up against the soft bed sheets, and he kissed her there. He kissed and sucked at her clitoris before switching in between circling it and flicking his tongue back and forth across it.

He repeated the letters O and X, as those seemed to her her favorite. He smirked as he thought; He was writing out a love note between her legs. XOXO. XOXO. XOXO.

"I'm gonna come," she moaned, and Jason stroked his thumb across her thigh.

She was gonna come. Don't change what you're doing, he told himself. He continued to tease her with his tongue, to drive her closer to that sweet high, and Raven thrashed her hips up against his mouth. She let sweet, dirty nothings fall from her lips as Jason kissed her, and without warning, he slid two of his fingers inside of her vagina.

He curled them up and down slowly, and slid them in and out. Raven moaned again and gripped the pillow for dear life. Her mouth fell open and she began to pant, began to sweat. She was so close. So close.

XOXO, Jason licked up against her. XOXO. XOXO.

She came.

Her entire body started to shake and tremble, and her thighs closed tight around Jason's head. A loud, long moan was pulled from her lips, and his name was all she could manage to say. She rode out her climax, letting the seconds blur together as Jason continued his X's and O's up against her clitoris. When she could take no more, she spread her legs wide, releasing Jason's head, and she tried to pull away from him.

But Jason gripped her thighs and held her in place. Her body was shaking hard, and her moans turned into garbled pleas. He didn't care. He pinned her down, held her in place, as he let his tongue dance across her labia. Raven was in pure ecstasy, her orgasm continuing and continuing. The aftershocks cascaded into one another, and eventually the soft, warm, tingling afterglow of orgasm began to rush through her veins.

She felt so warm inside. So soft and glowing. A wide, contented smile crossed her face, and her body slowly began to relax. She sighed, panted, sighed again.

When Jason realized that her orgasm had run its course and she was now in that blissful post-orgasm state, he took his mouth away from her legs and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. He kissed her hipbones, her stomach, her sternum, and then her breasts. He focused on her breasts, sucking at her nipples, licking her soft, round breasts.

Raven moaned softly. She put her hand on the back of his head, petting his hair softly, gently.

"That…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Couldn't even think the rest of it. But Jason knew what she was saying.

When he finished with one breast, he moved onto the next, kissing and sucking and licking and then kissing some more. He played with both her breasts, his hands coming up to cup them, to rub them, to have his thumbs flick across her wet nipples. Raven sighed again, and she sunk deeper into the mattress.

Still cupping and playing with her breasts, Jason moved to her neck, kissing and sucking and licking.

Raven turned her head and capturing his lips in a kiss. She could taste the mixture of the two of them on his lips, and she didn't care. It was perfectly, wonderful. It felt right, somehow. It felt normal. It felt comfortable.

She decided then that she would continue to go on dates with him.


End file.
